Pokemon Chronicles: Champion Island
by Blue-Eyes Black Wolf
Summary: As we all know, Ash Ketchum was the last of four Trainers to leave the Town of Pallet to begin their Pokemon journeys. He left with a Pikachu, Gary left with Squirtle, and a girl named Lauren left with a Bulbasaur. The 4th Trainer, a young man named Rojan, set off on a journey with his Charmander, and that journey has led them to a special island, where new challenges await him.
1. Tournament Ahoy!

"There it is", I said to myself as I spotted our final destination. "Champion Island", I continued as I leaned against the railing of the boat. I along with a couple hundred other Pokemon Trainers had been selected to compete in an exclusive tournament in light of the upcoming World Battling Grand Prix (WBGP), an all-new tournament that promised to make any one of the individual Pokemon Leagues seem like child's play.

Since its announcement in the spring, Trainers from around the world have been rushing to register for this ultimate tournament. Rumor had it that it would take place over the course of several months, with each round of the tournament taking place in a different region. As for Champion Island, it was sort of a "golden ticket". According to the officials, even if a Trainer registers for the WBGP, they would have to go through several preliminary battles in order to even get the opportunity to compete. The more Trainers that registered, the more battles you had to survive, and since Trainers had been registering for months, they would all be in for battles of their lives long before the tournament even began, that's where Champion Island came in.

Champion Island was said to be a sort of summer camp that doubled as an elimination tournament. Trainers hand-selected by many of the best Pokemon Professors would compete against one another with the ultimate prize being a guaranteed spot on the WBGP. Not only would this save a Trainer the trouble of surviving countless preliminary rounds, it would also be a great warm-up for the tournament itself.

"It's go time", I said as I looked around me across the sea. The other ferries carrying the other trainers were headed towards the island also. I then pulled out the Love Ball belonging to my most trusted Pokemon and looked down at it. "Let's show them what we can do."

"Attention, Trainers", began the woman over the intercom, "we are now approaching Champion Island. Please prepare to disembark." As instructed I put the Love Ball back onto my belt and made my way back down below with the other Trainers. A few minutes later, we finally made it to the dock. Once there, the others immediately pushed and shoved their way off of the boat. I, the only one not in a hurry, was the last to leave the boat.

"Ah, Champion Island", I said as I stretched my arms and took a deep breath. "Let's go", I shout out loud as I ran ahead towards the colosseum. I couldn't wait for the tournament to start. Once I made it to the entrance, I immediately found myself lost in the crowd as the dozens of other Trainers were slowly making their way inside. It was then that I noticed a hologram of a woman up above repeating a few reminders to the Trainers, one of which I took immediate heed of.

"Welcome, Trainers, to Champion Island. We invite you to release your Pokemon from your Poke Balls, and join us inside the colosseum." Upon hearing her comment, I noticed a few Trainers flying into the stadium from above with their flying Pokemon.

"Now there's an idea", I said as I pulled out my partner's Love Ball again. "Let's ride, Charizard", I said as I through it into the air. The large, fire-type let out a roar as he extended his wings and hovered in the air. He then lowers himself to the ground and offers me his hand. He then lifts me onto his back as I grabbed it.

"Woohoo", I shouted as Charizard took off and headed for the stadium. I absolutely loved flying on his back. Flying into the stadium was easy. Finding a place to land was the difficult part. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Charizard groaned in agreement as we began darting around for a place to land. Charizard then growls and points upon finding a spot. "Good boy", I said to my friend as I patted his head. Charizard then makes a dive for the open space in an attempt to beat everyone else to it. Just when we thought we were going to make it, a large-built trainer with thick, brown hair, a green trench coat, a blue shirt, and blue pants, and his Swampert emerged from the crowd and got in the way. "Whoa! Look out", I shouted as Charizard struggled to brake. Without enough time to slow down we wind up crashing into them.

"Ow ow ow", I said to myself as I rubbed my head and picked myself up off of the ground. "Charizard, are you okay?" The big guy groaned in response. "That's good." It was then that the other Trainer grabbed me by the front of my black jacket and pulled me into his face. He wasn't very pleased with me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Loser?"

"Sorry about that", I chuckled. I didn't appreciate his "loser" comment, but I let it slide considering how I crashed into him.

"You _will_ be when the tournament begins", he continues as he throws me to the ground.

"Hey, what's your problem", I asked now irritated with him.

"I ain't got no problem, but you seem to seeing as how your pitiful Charizard can't even fly without crashing."

"What'd you say", I asked as I shot to my feet with my fist clenched. Charizard roared in response behind me.

"Swampert", said the water-type Pokemon as he got into Charizard's face. It seemed we found our first rivals of the tournament.

"Looks like Swampert's found itself a new playmate", teased the Trainer.

"Bring it on."

"Well well well, what have we here", asked another Trainer with a smug attitude from off to the side. The four of us all stopped to see where the voice was coming from. This Trainer also had long, brown hair, except it was neatly combed back. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and over his shirt he wore a light gray jacket. As for his partner, he was accompanied by a Scizor. "Only naïve children would waste their time fighting before a big tournament."

"Scizor-zor", nodded the bug-type Pokemon in agreement.

"What was that", asked the Swampert Trainer as he turned his attention to the new Trainer.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy, Fellas", shouted a fourth Trainer as he stepped in between the other two. He had glasses, light brown hair, a green, striped shirt, light blue pants, a black vest over his shirt, and was accompanied by a Combusken.

"Who the heck are you", asked the Swampert Trainer.

"Yes, well, my name is—", he began before being interrupted.

"On second thought, I don't care. Come on, Swampert", said Green Trench Coat as he had apparently grown bored of the rest of us.

"Swampert", said his Pokemon as the two of them began walking away.

"Hmmph", huffed the other Trainer as he and his Scizor began walking away in another direction.

"What a bunch of jerks", I said in annoyance as I watched them walk away.

"Maybe, but they're not to be taken lightly", said the Combusken Trainer as he and his Pokemon approached us. "That was Jeffrey. He and his Swampert were the runner-ups in last year's Hoenn League. The other guy is Theo, the toughest Pokemon Trainer in all of Goldenrod City."

"And you?"

"Oh, yeah. My name is Rudy from Twinleaf Town."

"Busken", said Combusken as he nudged his Trainer.

"Oh, and this is Combusken."

"Com-busken", said the fire-type with a happy salute.

"Hey, Rudy. I'm Rojan from Pallet Town. And this is my partner, Charizard." Charizard groans in response as he shakes Combusken's hand.

"I see, so you chose a fire-type as your first Pokemon, too?"

"Of course, I did. Charizard's both the hottest, and the coolest." Upon hearing me compliment him, Charizard rubbed against the side of my face with his face. Me and Rudy laughed a little in response, only for our conversation to be interrupted by the stadium's lights turning off. It was then that a spotlight appeared on the platform-like stage towards the center of the stadium. There we saw the woman from the hologram greet us all. Having come to the island from the Unova region, I recognized her immediately.

"Greetings, Trainers. I'm Professor Juniper, the Master of Ceremonies during your visit here. And welcome to Champion Island." We Trainers all began to clap in response to Professor Juniper's introduction. "I'd imagine you're all very eager to get this show on the road, so please join me in welcoming some very important guests. First up, from New Bark Town, Professor Elm." As we all clapped, Professor Elm made his way onto the stage, carrying a Corsola in his arms as he did so. "Next, from Twinleaf Town, please welcome, the energetic Professor Birch."

"Hello, Everyone", shouted the professor as he ran on stage with a Mudkip at his heels. We all laughed when he stumbled for a moment after tripping in the process.

"Next, joining us all the way from Pallet Town, the one and only Professor Oak", continued Professor Juniper. Professor Oak then waved to the crowd as he made his way onto the stage. Upon seeing the professor Charizard shot a Flamethrower into the air. Professor Oak nodded to us upon seeing it. "And last but not least, please welcome your host, Professor Rowan." We Trainers continued to applaud as Professor Juniper stepped aside, giving Professor Rowan the spotlight.

"Hello, Trainers. I'm Professor Rowan. Allow me to explain why you are here. Each of you were selected by Professors like myself and my colleagues to compete for the chance to enter the upcoming WBGP. You were selected not only for your individual large collections of Pokemon, but also for your outstanding skills in battle. Each of you has an equal chance of becoming the island's champion and claiming the grand prize."

"Aw yeah, I am totally stoked", I said as I flexed my muscles. Charizard growled as he was also excited.

"The rules of combat are quite simple", continued the professor. "Each of you were asked to come to the island carrying only one Pokemon. That is because you all will be battling with what we professors like to call the Shuffle Rule. While this rule is in effect, you will be forced to constantly alternate your Pokemon before each battle, and just to make sure of that, we will be monitoring each of your battles. Once this opening ceremony is complete and the tournament begins, each of you will be given access to the Transfer Machines scattered throughout the camp grounds, and you will each regain the opportunity to carry up to six Pokemon. However, once a Pokemon has been used in a battle, you must immediately switch it with another, as you will no longer be allowed to use it for the remainder of the competition. The only exception to this rule is the single Pokemon you brought with you today."

 _Good, I wouldn_ _'_ _t have it any other way_ , I thought to myself as I would never dream of parting ways with my beloved Charizard.

"Now that we all understand the rules", continued the professor, "let me explain how this tournament will work. Each of you will take part in three 3-on-3 battles against proctors made up of some of our students. Any and all Trainers that successfully manage to win all three of their battles, will then proceed to compete against each other for the island's championship."

"Now that's how you hold a tournament", I said feeling absolutely pumped.

"Yeah, I'll say", added Rudy.

"Now, Trainers", began Professor Rowan, "please make your way to one of the island's Pokemon Centers and get your Pokemon registered for the competition. After that, make your way to your dorm rooms and await further instruction."

As the professor had instructed, once the opening ceremonies had ended, we all made our way to the nearest Pokemon Center and completed registration. After that, we all made our way to our assigned dorms. The dorm I was assigned to was in the forest by the southeast coast of the island.

"Looks like this is it, Rudy", I said as the four of us walked to our new living quarters. It was a sort of cabin-like dorm with a stable, a small pond, and a garden, not to mention an awesome view of the ocean as there was a bit of a cliff several yards away.

When we got to the front door and went inside, we noticed that our dorm consisted of a lobby-like living room with a built-in kitchen off to our right. We also noticed that the lobby had three doors spread out across the room, each leading to an individual bedroom.

"Guess there's gonna be three Trainers living here", began Rudy. "Wonder who it'll be."

"Let's just hope it's not Theo or Jeffrey."

"No kidding. Maybe we'll get lucky and end up with a really nice Trainer. Maybe it'll be someone—", he continued before I cut him off.

"Someone with a Bayleef", I asked as I pointed to the Bayleef that had walked into the lobby from the bedroom on the far end of the room. The grass-type Pokemon stared back at us for a moment in silence, and then turned back into the room and called for her Trainer.

"Bay! Bay!"

"Oh, hello there", said a girl with long, black hair that she had tied in a ponytail, and pretty, brown eyes. She also wore a red, sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and a red baseball cap backwards on her head.

"Hey there, Neighbor", began Rudy in a friendly voice. "I'm Rudy."

"Busken, Combusken." Rudy then elbows me when he noticed I wasn't saying anything. I blushed a little as I immediately tried to play off the fact that I was gawking at our new roommate.

"Oh, and my name's Rojan." Charizard groaned as he introduced himself.

"Rudy, and Rojan", began the female Trainer. "I'm Crystal, and this is Bayleef", she continued as she motioned to her Pokemon partner.

"Bay."

"Nice to meet you", I said back to her.

"So, it looks like we're all roommates", said Rudy.

"It would appear so", added Crystal.

"Where are you from", asked Rudy.

"Me and Bayleef come from New Bark Town.

"No way, what are the odds? I come from Twinleaf, and Rojan, here is from Pallet."

"That is quite the coincidence", I said. "So, what happens now?"

"I guess we better start assembling our first team of Pokemon", suggested Rudy.

"Well you boys are in luck. Each of our rooms is equipped with a Transport System."

"Really? That's great! Let's go, Combusken", said Rudy as he ran towards one of the two empty rooms.

"Bus-ken", replied his Pokemon as it ran behind him. Rudy closed the door behind him as he ran into his new room. Crystal chuckled in response before speaking again.

"Guess we'd better do the same", she said to her Pokemon.

"Bayleef", it responded as it followed her into her room. As the door closed behind her, Charizard snuck up behind me and nudged me with his nose. I then turned around to see him leering at me, implying that I had a crush on Crystal.

"Cut it out", I said to him defensively as I pushed his face away. The large fire-type merely chuckled in response as I began to blush. It was then that I heard a phone ringing.

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call", repeated the phone from my room over and over again. Curious as to who could be calling me, I instinctively sit at the desk in my room and answer it. Charizard closed the bedroom door behind us as we went inside. The person who called us was Tracey, a Pokemon Watcher from back home.

"Rojan, there you are."

"Hey, Tracey. What's up?"

"Well since you and the professor are both on Champion Island, I figured you'd probably want me to send you some of your Pokemon for your upcoming battles."

"You read my mind."

"Do you have any ideas on what Pokemon you'd like me to send? They're all poised and ready for battle."

"Do you still have the list of my All-Star Pokemon?"

"All-Star Pokemon? Oh, you mean the list of your best ones? Like Torterra, Zangoose, and Nidoking?"

"That's the one."

"Sure. They're all ready, too."

"Good, then send me any Pokemon other than those select few."

"Any Pokemon? You don't want to pick which ones?"

"Uh-uh, I want to save my All-Stars for the WBGP. And since, my opponents can't know what Pokemon I'll be battling with thanks to Professor Rowan's shuffle rule, I figured it'd be a great way to train if I didn't know either. Just send me the Pokemon you think are in need of some battle practice. Surprise me."

"I must say, that's an interesting strategy. But, if that's what you wanna do, then do it. Standby while I begin the transfer", said Tracey as he walked away from the screen, returning with two Poke Balls, a Quick Ball, a Net Ball, and a Great Ball. "I think you'll be very pleased with this batch of Pokemon", he continued as he began the transfer. Moments later, one by one, the five Poke Balls made their way to me.

"Awesome. They're all here, Tracey", I said to him as I showed him the Quick Ball he sent me.

"Excellent. I'll be watching from the professor's internet link. Good luck."

"No doubt", I responded to him just before I hung up. I then scooped up the new Poke Balls and turned back around to Charizard. He then groaned at me in response as he was eager to see which of his teammates would be the first to join us in the competition, as was I. "Come on out, Everyone", I said as I threw them all up into the air. Each of my new Pokemon exclaimed in excitement as they emerged from their Poke Balls.

"Roggenrola!"

"Drilbur!"

"Frillish!"

"Venipede!"

"Deerling!"

"Hey, Guys. How's it going", I asked. The Pokemon all responded simultaneously with much enthusiasm in their voices. "Awesome. I'm counting on you all. Let's get out there and show them all how to _really_ battle."

"Roggen! Roggen, Roggen", said Roggenrola excitedly as he hopped around a bit. The Venipede and Frillish chuckled at its enthusiasm.

"Dril. Bur! Drilbur", said Drilbur as he jumped into my lap. Deerling, currently in its summer colors, accompanied him as it rubbed up against my leg.

"Yeah, I missed you guys, too", I responded as I petted Deerling's head. I spent the next few minutes hanging out with all of my Pokemon in my room. It was the best way I could think of to spend my time. It was some time after that that Crystal's Bayleef knocked on my door.

"Bay! Bayleef!"

"Frillish", asked Frillish as she looked at the door after hearing it being knocked. "Frillish, Frill", she continued back to me as she pointed at it.

"Coming", I said as I rose to my feet. Drilbur was still in my arms. I opened the door to see both Bayleef and Combusken on the other side waiting for us.

"Hey, Rojan", called Rudy from the living room. "You might wanna come see this." Without question I made my way to the living room to join him and Crystal. The Pokemon all instinctively followed me there as well. "Glad you could make it", continued Rudy as he turned around in his seat on the couch to face me. "Wow, those are some pretty cool Pokemon you got there."

"Pede, Venipede", said Venipede proudly as he struck a heroic pose.

"Yeah, I'd like to think so", I responded jokingly as I petted Drilbur's head.

"Shhh, listen up", said Crystal as she drew our attention to the t.v.. Professor Rowan was making another announcement.

"Attention, Trainers. Now that registration has been successfully completed, the time has come for you all to participate in your first battles. During your registration process, you were all assigned dorm rooms and roommates. You and your roommates will be living in these dorms for the duration of the competition, and you will be receiving your mail daily at your individual dorms. Further instruction regarding your first battles are currently making its way to you. Once you have them, prepare for battle. And of course, good luck Trainers", he ended just before the program cut off. It was then that there was a knock on our door.

"That must be our instructions", said Crystal.

"Go check it out, Combusken", said Rudy.

"Busken." Combusken then opens up the door and lets in our new guest, which we discovered was a Delibird.

"Deli Deli", said Delibird as it reached into its bag and pulled out three envelopes, each one with our names on it." I then placed Drilbur on the ground and received the envelopes from the ice-type Pokemon.

"Thanks."

"Deli", it said just before walking back out the door. Combusken closed the door behind him as I handed my roommates their envelopes.

"Let's see here", began Rudy as he opened his envelope. "Looks like my first battle is up north by the volcano."

"Knowing this place you'll wind up running into Blaine when you get there", I said jokingly.

"Mine's on the western coast of the island", said Crystal upon opening hers. "Where's yours, Rojan?"

"My battle's on the southern coast. I guess the tournament has officially begun."

"Well then we'd better get a move on", said Rudy as he rose to his feet and began running in place. "Catch you guys later. Come on, Combusken", he continued as he rushed out the door. The fire-type Pokemon obediently ran behind him as the two of them headed towards the northern end of the island. Crystal and I laughed at our spazzy roommate for a moment before speaking again.

"Guess we'd better get going, too. We wouldn't want to be eliminated on the first day now would we?"

"Do you need a ride", I asked her in reference to the fact that I was planning on riding on Charizard's back to get to my battle. Crystal then rises to her feet and returns Bayleef to its Poke Ball before answering.

"That won't be necessary", she says as she pulls out another Poke Ball. She then opens it, releasing the dragon-type Pokemon inside.

"Gar", shouted Garchomp as she spread its wings. I noticed that she had a pink bow on the top of her head.

"Good luck, Rojan", said Crystal as she and Garchomp ran out the door.

"Wow", I said to myself as I was impressed with the fact that she trained a Garchomp, which I knew from experience took a lot of skill. I knew I was zoning off a bit too long when I came to and noticed all of my Pokemon leering at me, once again implying the fact that I was crushing on Crystal. "Would you guys knock it off", I asked defensively. The Pokemon simply chuckled in response as they weren't buying my reaction at all. "Oh, never mind", I said sounding defeated as I pulled out their Poke Balls. "Return, Everyone", I continued as I returned Deerling and Roggenrola to their Poke Balls, followed by Frillish and Venipede.

"Bur-Bur. Drilbur", said Drilbur as I pulled out his Poke Ball.

"Sure, you can ride with us", I reassured him as I shrunk his Poke Ball down and put it away.

"Drilbur", replied the ground-type happily as he leapt into my arms again.

"Let's get going", I said as I looked over at Charizard. The three of us then made our way outside. Once there, Drilbur and I climbed onto Charizard's back as he took to the air. "Round 1, here we come."


	2. Battle Begin!

It took no time at all for Charizard to fly us to the site of my first battle. I remembered the cool sight of once again watching other Trainers flying on their own Pokemon as they all made their way to their own battles.

"Looks like we've got quite the competition", I said to my Pokemon as we came in for a landing by a battlefield in the middle of a clearing deep in the forest. "Are we in the right place", I asked as I dismounted Charizard.

"Drilbur", responded Drilbur as he wasn't anymore sure than I was.

"Ah, welcome, Trainer", called a man in a lab coat on the other side of the battle field. "Welcome to your first survival battle."

"Glad to be here", I said back to him, eager to begin.

"That's the spirit. May your battles be ever in your favor", he called back to me as the referee made his way to the center of the sidelines. It was then that I noticed that my proctor was also accompanied by Goldenrod's own DJ Mary, who I guess was monitoring my battle.

"What are the rules", I asked the referee as I made my way to the Trainer Box.

"This battle will be a test to see how you favor against grass-type Pokemon. Each Trainer will use three Pokemon. The battle will end when all three of either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle. Agreed?"

"Agreed", said me and my proctor simultaneously.

"Then let the battle begin", shouted the ref as he lifted up his red and green flags.

"Examination time", said the proctor as he pulled out his first Poke Ball. "Go, Vileplume", he shouted as he then threw it.

"Vileplume", said the fully evolved grass-type as it appeared on the field. I responded by throwing one of my Poke Balls, specifically a Net Ball.

"I choose you, Venipede!"

"Venipede", said the red bug-type as he readied himself for battle.

"Begin", shouted the ref.

"Okay then, Venipede, use Poison Sting!"

"Veni, Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe", said Venipede as he fired several poisonous needles from its mouth.

"Vileplume, use Double Team!"

"Plume Plume Plume Plume Plume", said Vileplume as it began making copies of itself. Venipede's Poison Sting attack passed straight through one of the copies as it became surrounded by an army of Vileplume.

"Now use SolarBeam!"

"Vile-PLUME", shouted Vileplume as it charged up its sun beam on the top of its head and fired at Venipede from all directions.

"Quick, Venipede! Use Protect!"

"Veni", said Venipede as it shielded itself in a green force field just before Vileplume's attack made contact. Vileplume then reduced itself back down to one Pokemon as it rushed in for another attack.

"Vileplume, Stun Spore!"

"Vile-", began Vileplume as it prepared to attack.

"Screech, Venipede!"

"Veni-PEEEEEEEEEEE", shrieked Venipede as it unleashed ear deafening sound waves at Vileplume. The grass-type stopped in its tracks as it desperately tried to shield its ears with its tiny arms. Venipede's Screech was too much for it to handle.

"Don't give in, Vileplume! Tackle attack!" I then gave Venipede a new command before Vileplume had a chance to make a move.

"Poison Sting", I repeated as Venipede fired more poison needles at its opponent.

"Vileplume", shouted the grass-type upon Venipede's attack making contact. Vileplume then fell on its back in defeat.

"Vileplume is unable to battle", began the referee as he held up one of his flags and pointed it towards my end of the battlefield, "Venipede wins!" It was then I noticed a small crowd of nearby Trainers who came to watch my battle as they began giving my Venipede a bit of applause.

"Alright! Way to go, Venipede", I congratulated to my Pokemon.

"Veni", it responded with confidence as it posed again.

"Vileplume, return", said my proctor as he recalled his Pokemon. "Not too shabby, Trainer. But you ain't seen nothing yet", he continued as he pulled out another Poke Ball and threw it. "Let's go, Victreebel!" The new grass-type screamed as it made its entrance.

"And begin", shouted the ref.

"Alright, Victreebel, Razor Leaf!" The grass-type screamed once again as it flung two razor-sharp leaves at my Venipede.

"Protect", I shouted. Once again, Venipede shielded itself by creating another green force field.

"You can't run forever", goaded my proctor. "Use Sweet Scent!" Victreebel then releases a visible pink fragrance and blows it at Venipede. Venipede stops for a moment to smell the new scent as it found it relaxing and delightful.

"Pull it together, Venipede! Use Screech!"

"PEEEEEEEEEEE", shrieked Venipede as it screeched at Victreebel. Victreebel screamed even louder as it also found Venipede's Screech unbearable.

"Victreebel, Tackle attack", shouted the proctor as his grass-type began to charge at Venipede.

"Just like before, Venipede", I shouted to my Pokemon in reference to Victreebel trying the same attack that Vileplume had tried earlier. Venipede, understanding what I was referring to, responded by using its Poison Sting attack. The result ended exactly the same as Victreebel screamed once more before falling onto its back in defeat.

"No, Victreebel!"

"Victreebel is unable to battle! Venipede wins!"

"You did it, Venipede! Keep it up!"

"Veni! Venipede", cheered the bug-type Pokemon as it hopped around a little.

"Return, Victreebel", said the proctor as he recalled his Pokemon. "I must say, Rojan, I'm quite impressed. I can easily see why Professor Oak recommended you for this competition. You raise your Pokemon quite well. Your Venipede's speed and power is most impressive." I hesitated for a moment upon him announcing to everyone nearby that Professor Oak knew me personally. "But still, a battle isn't over 'til it's over, and I've still got this little beauty", he continued as he threw his third and final Poke Ball. "Go get 'em, Venusaur!"

"Saur", declared the large grass-type as he stomped his foot in preparation for the battle.

"And begin!"

"Venusaur, show Venipede a _real_ Razor Leaf!"

"Venusaur", shouted the grass-type as it hurled several sharp leaves at Venipede.

"Protect again, Venipede!"

"Venipede! Veni", shouted Venipede when its force field was destroyed as the very last leaf collided with it. Venipede was able to shield itself from Venusaur's attack, but just barely.

"SolarBeam, Venusaur!"

"Ve", said Venusaur calmly as it began absorbing energy from the sun.

"Don't let it, Venipede! Screech attack, now!"

"Veni-PEEEEEEEEE", shrieked Venipede at the top of its lungs. Venipede's Screech was so loud this time that everybody nearby, including the proctor, Mary, and the ref, all put their hands over their ears. Upon seeing this I couldn't help but grin as I felt proud of my Pokemon and the strength of its attack.

"Ve, nu, saur. Ve", said Venusaur as it struggled to concentrate on its SolarBeam attack.

"Never mind, Venusaur! Tackle attack, go!"

"Venusaur", shouted the grass-type as it began to charge at Venipede.

"Dril-bur-Dril", said Drilbur in a shakily kinda voice in reference to the fact that the very ground shook as Venusaur ran due to its huge size.

"Don't back down, Venipede! Faint Attack, now!"

"Veni Veni Veni Veni Veni", chanted Venipede to itself over and over again as it cloaked itself in dark energy and charged at Venusaur. The grass-type Pokemon wound up being pushed back a few feet upon Venipede colliding with its face. As a result of its attack, Venipede sort of bounces off of Venusaur as it did a backwards somersault in the air. I gave it a new command as it began to plummet back down towards Venusaur below.

"Poison Sting!"

"Veni, Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe", said my bug-type as it fired its poisonous needles again.

"Not this time! Venusaur, defend with Vine Whip!"

"Venu-SAUR", shouted Venusaur as fourteen vines extended from its back and began swatting the needles out of the air. Just when it seemed that Venusaur outsmarted Venipede, a stray needle manages to slip through Venusaur's vine as strikes Venusaur in the middle of its forehead. As Venipede finally returned to the ground, everyone on and around the battlefield grew silent as we waited to see what the stunned Venusaur would do in response. After a few moments of silence, Venusaur's eyes rolled to the back of its head as he fell onto his stomach in defeat.

"Oh no", shouted the proctor.

"Venusaur is unable to battle", shouted the referee. Venipede wins! The victory goes to Rojan from Pallet Town!"

"We did it", I shouted in victory as pumped my fist into the air. Charizard and Drilbur also cheered in recognition of their teammate's flawless victory. I then ran over to Venipede as it jumped into my arms. "You were amazing, Venipede!"

"Venipede", replied the bug-type Pokemon with glee.

"Congratulations, Rojan", said the proctor as he and his Venusaur approached us. "Your Venipede single-handedly defeated all three of my Pokemon without so much as breaking a sweat. This Grass Crest rightfully belongs to you", he continued as he handed me what kinda looked like a Rainbow Badge (which was fitting), though it consisted solely of the colors green and white.

"Awesome, thank you", I said as I took the Grass Crest from him. "I just earned, a Grass Crest", I shouted as I held my new Crest to the sky. Venipede, Drilbur, and Charizard all cheered along with me in response.

A couple of hours after that, I found myself back at one of the Pokemon Centers. As I sat in the lobby patiently waiting for my next battle, Venipede was laid across my lap nibbling on a Poffin. Drilbur was seated next to me, also eating a Poffin, and Charizard was back in its Love Ball.

"Eat up, Venipede. You earned it."

"Veni", said a happy Venipede upon pausing a brief moment from eating.

"I must say, I agree", said Professor Oak as he approached us.

"Oh, hi, Professor."

"Mind if I join you three?"

"Not at all", I said as I motioned at the seat in front of us. Professor Oak then took a seat and began conversing with us.

"I just checked in with one of my students, and he tells me that your Venipede swept your first battle of the tournament.

"Yep, he sure did. Venipede's gotten really strong", I said as I petted my Pokemon's head.

"Veni-pede."

"Indeed. And how're things going for you?"

"Great. I can't wait for the next battle."

"Yes, yes, but what about you? Meet any new friends yet?"

"New friends?"

"Yes, new friends. You must've met somebody interesting by now. What about your two roommates?" Upon being reminded of Crystal I found myself blushing again.

"Er, uh, they're okay, I guess", I said awkwardly.

"Come now, Rojan. I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but we've been through this. It's clear that you love your Pokemon and that you seem them as your friends. But at some point you're going to need to make some human friends, ones other than me and Tracey. Given your background it certainly wouldn't hurt."

"I know, I know. It's just hard. Once the battle is over and everyone goes their separate ways, it's always hard keeping a new friend. No friend has ever stayed after the battle was over."

"Drilbur", said Drilbur feeling as disappointed as I was.

"Chin up, Son. One of these days you'll find yourself with a great many friends, just like the other Pallet Town Trainers you have yet to meet."

"There you go again with this "Ash" you keep mentioning. What is it with you and this kid?"

"Hahaha, well let's just say we go way back. And besides, you and he left Pallet Town to become Pokemon Trainers at the same time, as did Lauren, and my grandson, Gary."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", I said as I rolled my eyes. Despite Pallet Town being my hometown, I often hated talking about it as it reminded me of my past.

"Now look, Rojan, I know you don't like to talk about home but I bring it up because I care. For as long as I can remember you've been all alone without a friend in the world, that is until the day you knocked on my door and received your Charmander from me. And it's grown into quite the Charizard, I must say."

"Thanks."

"I'm just saying, whether you realize it or not, you do need some friends in your corner. And as one of the few friends you do have, I only want what is best for you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Professor."

"My pleasure, my boy", said Professor Oak as he rose onto his feet. He then reaches into his coat pocket and hands me another envelope. "I pulled a few strings so that I could deliver this to you personally", he said as I started opening it. "With over two hundred Trainers here on the island, I'm going to be quite busy throughout the next few days. Just remember to always do your best, and make me and all of Pallet Town proud."

"Professor, I won't let you down", I said as I gave a "peace" sign to him.

"Drilbur-bur."

"Venipede."

"Good. Now you'd better get going. You don't want to be late for your next match."

"Yeah, you're right", I said as I held up Venipede and faced it towards me. "Time to get you back home."

"Venipede." I then said my goodbyes to the professor and made my way to the nearest Transport System, I then returned Venipede to its Net Ball and began the process of swapping it with another Pokemon chosen by Tracey.

"It's here", said Tracey as he opened the newly transferred Net Ball and held up the bug-type Pokemon to the screen for me to see. "Venipede made it through the transfer safely."

"Veni Veni." I then opened the Great Ball I swapped for Venipede, releasing the ice-type Pokemon inside.

"Cubchoo", said the small Pokemon happily upon seeing me. I then picked it up and sat it in my lap next to Drilbur.

"And Cubchoo made it, too", I said back to Tracey.

"Awesome. Best of luck in the next round. Here's to hoping you guys sweep the next battle, too."

"You got it, bye", I said before hanging up on him. "You guys ready", I asked as I looked down at my Pokemon.

"Choo!"

"Bur-bur!"

"Great", I said as I rose to my feet. "Then let's go", I continued as I raced for the exit. Drilbur and Cubchoo followed behind me. Once I was outside, I threw my Love Ball. "Let's go, Charizard!" Charizard then flew us all up north to where the volcano was. From up above, we noticed a battlefield over the opening of the volcano. "Whoa, déjà vu, huh, Buddy", I asked Charizard in reference to the fact that he had helped me earn my Volcano Badge some time ago. The flying-type groaned in response as we began our descent onto the battlefield.

"Choo. Cubchoo", said Cubchoo nervously upon landing. As an ice-type, he naturally wasn't a fan of volcano's heat.

"Hey, Cubchoo", I began as I pulled out a Great Ball and Poke Ball, "this isn't really an ideal environment for you. Why don't you take a break for now? You, too, Drilbur", I continued as I recalled the two small Pokemon to their Poke Balls.

"A wise decision", said my proctor as he positioned himself in the Trainer Box. "Only a negligent Trainer would needlessly endanger their Pokemon." The referee then made his presence known as he explained the rules. As he talked I positioned myself in my Trainer Box.

"This battle will act as a test to see how Rojan, a Trainer from Pallet Town, will fair against fire-type Pokemon from Zane, the Fire Crest Proctor."

"Grass and fire-types? I'm beginning to see a pattern here", I muttered. Charizard groaned in agreement.

"The battle will end when all three of either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle", continued the ref. "Agreed?"

"Agreed", said both me and Zane simultaneously.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Here we go", said Zane as he threw his first Poke Ball. "Magcargo, I choose you!"

"Mag!"

"I choose you, Frillish", I retorted as I threw my Quick Ball.

"Frillish-Frill!"

"And begin", shouted the ref.

"Go, Frillish! Absorb!"

"Fril-lish", shouted Frillish as a red stream of energy fired at Magcargo with the intent of sapping away its energy.

"Double Team, Magcargo!" As expected, Frillish's attack missed as Magcargo suddenly made multiple copies of itself until Frillish was completely surrounded.

"Not again", I muttered in annoyance in reference to the Vileplume from my previous battle.

"Magcargo, Flamethrower!"

"Mag-Cargo", shouted Magcargo as it fired its Flamethrower from all directions. Poor Frillish had nowhere to go as it became scorched from Magcargo's flames, which made me glad that she was a water-type.

"Hang tough, Frillish! Use BubbleBeam!"

"Frillish! Frill-Ill-Ill", she shouted as she fired a barrage of bubbles at Magcargo. Magcargo's Double Team came to an immediate halt as the bubbles temporarily immobilized him.

"Now use Night Shade", I added.

"Frillish", she shouted as she then fired a stream of dark energy.

"Double Team again!" Once more, Magcargo dodged Frillish's attack as it and its multiple copies surrounded Frillish for the second time.

"Again", I asked out loud.

"That's right. And again, we'll now use Flamethrower."

"Mag—", began Magcargo as he prepared to unleash his fire attack.

"Quick, Frillish! Water Sport!"

"Frillish", shouted my Pokemon as she covered herself with water just before Magcargo's Flamethrower made contact. As I had hoped, Magcargo's flame wasn't powerful enough to burn through Frillish's defense.

"Now use Absorb!"

"Do it, Magcargo", said Zane before Frillish even had a chance to make a move.

"Frillish", she said in confusion as she looked around at all the Magcargo, once again due to another Double Team attack. Without waiting for further instruction, Magcargo caught both me and Frillish off-guard as he unleashed yet another Flamethrower attack.

"Frillish, no", I shouted as she got hit with another fire attack.

"What's wrong, Rojan? Irritated that you're getting beat by the same repetition of attacks? Well it's like they say, "if it ain't broke, don't fix it"."

"Here's another thing they say", I began as I was becoming annoyed with him, "two can play at this game". Frillish, use BubbleBeam!"

"Frill-Ill-Ill-Ill", said Frillish as she once again blasted Magcargo with bubbles. This time, the bubbles were too much for the fire-type as he fell onto his side in defeat.

"Wait, what", asked a shocked Zane.

"Magcargo is unable to battle! Frillish wins!"

"Yeah! Way to go, Frillish!"

"Frillish-Frill!"

"Magcargo, return", said Zane as he recalled his Pokemon. "Think you're hot", he asked me in irritation as he threw another Poke Ball. "Go, Magmortar!"

"Magmor!"

"Uh-oh", I muttered to myself. "This may actually be harder than earning my Volcano Badge."

"And begin!"

"Use Ember!"

"Mag-Mortar", shouted his Pokemon as it shot a flame attack out of its cannon-like hand, though I expected a bigger flame from such a big Pokemon.

"Nightshade, Frillish!"

"Frill-Lish", she shouted as she fired her attack straight at the Ember attack. Frillish's Nightshade wound up being more powerful as it blasted straight through the flames and struck Magmortar.

"Grrrr! Magmortar, use Fire Punch!"

"Magmor-Tar", shouted his fire-type Pokemon as he lunged at Frillish with a flaming fist.

"Use Water Sport!" Frillish responded by once again surrounding herself with water, nullifying Magmortar's attack as she managed to repel it altogether. It was then that something strange started happening to Magmortar as its body temporarily began to glow purplish.

"What the? What did you do", asked Zane.

"It's called Cursed Body", I responded. "And it's what you get for attacking Frillish with a physical attack.

"Frillish-Frill-Frill", giggled my water-type.

"Grrrr! Magmortar, use Smog!"

"Mor", said his Pokemon as it expelled a cloud of poisonous gas.

"Frillish, use Absorb!"

"Frillish", she shouted as her red energy stream cut right through the poison cloud and sapped away some of Magmortar's energy. I didn't expect it to do much, as Absorb was a grass-type attack, but I knew it'd get a reaction out of Zane.

"Why you little—how dare you insult us with such a weak attack? Magmortar, Ember attack! And scorch 'em good!"

"Shut it down, Frillish! Use BubbleBeam!" Before Magmortar even had a chance to attack, Frillish bombarded it with her stream of bubbles, resulting in Magmortar falling onto its back in defeat.

"No way", shouted Zane.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Frillish wins!"

"Grrr! Magmortar, return", said Zane as he recalled his Pokemon. "That's it, I've had enough! This next Pokemon will bring so much heat that you'll never pick up another Poke Ball again! After all, it's like they say, "if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen"", he says as he throws his third Poke Ball. "Typhlosion, go!"

"Ty", shouts Typhlosion as its neck catches flame in preparation for battle.

"And begin!"

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

"Ty-Phlo", shouted the fire-type as it unleashed a powerful flame.

"Use Nightshade!"

"Frillish", shouted my Pokemon as she fought back with her dark energy stream. The two blasts collided in midair, creating an explosion as both Pokemon were blown back a few feet. Frillish and I stood still for a few moments in silence as the battlefield became engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Zane on the other hand, didn't feel like waiting.

"Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion then barreled through the smoke at Frillish as a ball of fire.

"Water Sport, Frillish!" At the last minute, Frillish managed to douse herself with water to defend herself yet again, though the force of Typhlosion's attack was still enough to knock her back a few feet. As Typhlosion rose back onto his feet after his attack, he let out a growl of discomfort due to Frillish's Cursed Body taking effect.

"Grrrrr! That jellyfish is really starting to bug me, Kid! Typhlosion, rapid fire Flamethrower!" Typhlosion then goes into a bit of a frenzy as it chases after Frillish with the intent of shooting her down. Poor Frillish tried her best to dodge and overpower the flames the best she could, even to the point of creating another explosion due to Typhlosion's Flamethrower once again colliding with her Nightshade, but in the end, the flames became too much for Frillish to handle as she finally collapsed onto the ground in defeat.

"No, Frillish!"

"Frillish is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins!"

"Boo-yah! Now we don't have to hold back anymore!"

"Ty", roared Typhlosion as the flame on his neck got bigger. His Blaze effect had just kicked in.

"He's right", I muttered to myself as I recalled my Pokemon. "Now that Frillish is out, they can use normal and fighting-type attacks again", I continued as I pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it. "Go, Roggenrola!"

"Roggen-Ro!"

"And begin!"

"Ha! What can that little pebble do? Typhlosion, Quick Attack!" Typhlosion then races into action as he charges at Roggenrola with intense speed.

"Use Harden, Roggenrola!"

"Roggen", said the tiny rock-type as its stone-hard body became even more stone-hard. Typhlosion's Quick Attack proved to be useless as Roggenrola simply shook it off after impact.

"No way!"

"Now use Headbutt!"

"Roggen-Roggen-Roggen-Roggen-Roggen", chanted Roggenrola to itself as it rushed at Typhlosion with all its might.

"Make rubble out of it, Typhlosion! Use Swift!"

"Ty", shouts Typhlosion as it summoned and fired several stars at Roggenrola, who merely barreled through them. Both Typhlosion and Zane gasped upon realizing their attack was useless.

"It can't be!"

"Do it, Roggenrola!"

"Roggen-ROLA", shouts my Pokemon as it launches itself at it opponent, slamming into its abdomen upon doing so. Typhlosion lets out one final roar from the impact before falling onto its back in defeat. "Roggen", said Roggenrola as it stood on top of the defeated Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Roggenrola wins! The victory goes to Rojan from Pallet Town!"

"You did it! You were awesome, Roggenrola", I shouted in glee as I rushed onto the battlefield and hugged my Pokemon.

"Roggen-Roggen." Charizard also congratulated Roggenrola with a groan.

"Grrrr", growled Zane as he stomped over to us. "I absolutely hate losing! You hear me? I HATE it!"

"Dude, chill out", I said as I tried to wave him off. Zane then takes my hand and places a Fire Crest in it, which kinda looked like the Volcano Badge except it had hints of brown mixed in with the red. "If you don't become champion, then so help me, Rojan, you'll have to deal with me, understand?" I hesitated for a moment as I wasn't sure what to say. I then grinned back at him as I then realized that this was his "sore loser" way of saying "good luck".

"You got it", I said as I looked down at my new Crest. "Awesome! We just won, a Fire Crest", I shouted as Charizard and Roggenrola cheered along with me. I was super pumped. It was the first day of the tournament, and I already had two victories under my belt. I couldn't wait for the next battle.


	3. Making a Splash!

After earning my Fire Crest, I spent a good portion of the afternoon wandering around the camp grounds. There were battles all over the place, and Trainers were shooting the breeze with one another as if they had all known each other for years. I grew envious of how easily everybody got along with everybody else, and how mingling didn't bother them in the least. I desperately wished that I could be as confident with people as I was with Pokemon. Eventually, after a couple of hours or so of aimlessly walking around for someone to talk to, I noticed it was getting late as the sun was due to set in a couple of hours. Upon noticing that, I swapped out my Roggenrola and Frillish for two new Pokemon and went back to my dorm. I grew a little sad upon discovering that nobody was home when I got there.

"Guess they didn't make it", I suggested to myself as I wondered what happened to Crystal and Rudy. "Oh well", I said with a sigh as I threw up all six of my Poke Balls. The Pokemon, like they do, all cheered briefly upon being let out of their balls. "Have a good time, Everyone. And don't wander off", I said to them as they all went off on their own to go and play. Charizard found himself a nice resting spot underneath a tree as he lied under it for a nap. Cubchoo and Drilbur immediately went into a game of chase as they chased each other into the dorm's garden. Right outside the garden, Deerling, and one of my new Pokemon, Zebstrika, were peacefully grazing on some fresh grass, while Palpitoad, my other new Pokemon, dove into the pond for a nice swim.

With all of my Pokemon preoccupied and having fun, I made my way back into the dorm to prepare dinner for everybody. I unloaded my large backpack onto the kitchen counter, pulling out six Pokemon food bowls as I did so. I also pulled out my portable Poffin and Pokeblock makers, and my berry bag. I then went straight to work on making my signature True Blue Pokeblock, which consisted of mostly Oran Berries, and my also signature Very Cherri Poffins, consisting of mostly Cherri Berries. Once all the ingredients were put in and the makers began mixing, I made my way over to the fridge.

The Professors were kind enough to stock the dorms with a generous supply of food for both the Trainers and their Pokemon. Upon seeing that, I took the time to make some homemade Pokemon food for each of my Pokemon, as they had been eating mostly store bought food due to my limited budget and resources, though to be fair, I always did my best to spice things up for them. I was about halfway done with making the Pokemon food when the two timers went off about an hour or so later. I then took out the batch of Pokeblock and the Poffin batter and prepared for the next batch. I then set the makers to make Pokeblock and Poffin batter both consisting completely of Tamato Berries.

It didn't take long for the red Pokeblock to finish mixing, and some time after that, the red Poffin batter was done as well. I then used the new batter, and the Poffin batter from earlier, to make two different kinds of red Poffins. Once that was done, I filled up each of the food bowls with a hearty helping of the fresh Pokemon food. I then placed one of the Poffins in the food bowls and then sprinkled the Pokemon food with Pokeblock. Five of the bowls got a Cherri Poffin with True Blue Pokeblock, while the sixth one got a Tamato Poffin and Volcano Red Pokeblock. I was just in the process of fishing out some more ingredients from my backpack when I heard somebody open the front door.

"We're back", sang Rudy as he and Crystal walked in. Both were carrying bags of takeout from one of the island's restaurants.

"Don't look too shocked to see us", teased Crystal. "You didn't think we were gonna lose did you?" She then places the bag she was carrying on the counter and then pulls out the Champion Island Badge Case she was given earlier that day. She then opens it and holds it up, revealing a Grass Crest, and what I assumed was a Water Crest, as it looked an awful lot like a Cascade Badge except in also had hints of black mixed in with the blue. Rudy responds by showing off the Fire and Water Crests he won as well.

"Of course I didn't", I finally responded with a grin. "I just hoped I wasn't the only two-time winner", I teased as I showed off my own two Crests.

"Alright! Looks like we all made it to Round 3", said Rudy.

"It would appear so", I responded.

"Now that that's settled, what're you doing", asked Crystal in reference to the mess I made in the kitchen.

"Fixing my Pokemon their dinners."

"Oh", asked Rudy.

"Yep. Check this out", I said as I walked over to the first food bowl. "One for Drilbur", I said as I sprinkled a few bits of gravel into his bowl. "One for Deerling", I continued as I placed two dandelions into her bowl. "One for Cubchoo", I continued as I put a couple of ice cubes into his bowl. "One for Zebstrika", I said as I put a put five pieces of the Tamato Pokeblock on top of his bowl. "One for Palpitoad", I continued as I added a cup of water to his bowl. "And one for Charizard as I pulled a bottle of Cinnabar Hot Sauce from my bag and walked over to the food bowl with the red hot Pokeblock and Poffin in it.

"What're you gonna do with that", asked Crystal.

"Watch this", I said with a grin as I popped open the bottle. Almost immediately after the bottle opened and the smell escaped from it, Charizard roared from outside, calling in the others for dinner. Cubchoo and Drilbur were the first to run inside, but Palpitoad was the first one to reach me as he barreled through them, excited about the promise of food. "Take it easy, Buddy", I said to the water-type as I placed his bowl on the floor.

"Palpi-Palpi-Toad", muttered Palpitoad to itself as it happily ate. Cubchoo and Drilbur, models of patience as usual, began whining impatiently as they also wanted their food, too.

"Okay, okay, I see you guys. There you go", I said to them as I placed their bowls in front of them. I looked up at the door when I heard Charizard groan. He and the others were more than welcome inside, so based on his implication, the other Pokemon wanted to eat outside. "I'm coming, Buddy. I'm coming", I said to Charizard as I slowly made my way to the door with the remaining three bowls, as well as the bottle of Cinnabar Sauce. Charizard then groaned as he grabbed Deerling and Zebstrika's bowls from me. "Thanks, Charizard." Charizard groaned again as he walked the bowls out to the other Pokemon, who were currently resting in the stable.

After he had given them their dinners, Charizard made his way back to me as I waited for him outside by the pond. I then placed his bowl on the ground and proceeded to douse it in Cinnabar Sauce.

"Just how you like it, extra hot." Charizard happily eats a large mouthful of his dinner. To show his approval of the meal, he briefly pauses and fires a Flamethrower into the sky. "Glad you like it", I said as I petted his head. "Eat up, Buddy." Charizard groans in response as I leave him outside to finish his meal. Upon returning inside, I found Crystal and Rudy helping me out by clearing the kitchen counter of the mess I made. "Wait a second, Guys. I can take care of that."

"Don't worry about it", said Rudy. "We're roommates now aren't we, and roommates help keep the room clean."

"But what about you and your Pokemon?"

"Did you forget? Crystal and I brought home dinner for the three of us."

"And we fed our Pokemon back at the Pokemon Center, so don't worry about it", added Crystal as she started washing dishes. "Now be a dearie and start drying", she teased. I couldn't help but grin. I had literally just met these two that day, and they were already proving to be nicer than the average Joe.

"Sure thing, Crystal", I said as I happily joined my roommates in cleaning up the kitchen. Some time after that, we gathered in the living room for a nice, quiet dinner while we watched some t.v., as we anticipated the possibility of another update from Professor Rowan.

"Hey, Rojan", asked Crystal, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Random question, but why do you let your other Pokemon out of their Poke Balls? I mean Charizard was one thing, as you came to the island with him, but why show the other Trainers your other Pokemon?"

"I also am curious about that myself", added Rudy.

"Hmmm, well why not? I mean I don't really have a reason for it, other than the fact that my Pokemon are my friends, and I know they like to walk around with me from time to time", I said with a grin as I picked up Cubchoo and sat him on my lap. Plus, I enjoy their company", I continued as I scratched him under his chin.

"Choo-Cubchoo", said the ice-type happily.

"But wouldn't you rather your competition not know what Pokemon you'll be using", asked Rudy.

"Ah, who cares if the know? The way I see it, there's not much of a challenge to base an entire team of Pokemon around one Trainer. I'd much rather build my own team my way, and strategically choose which Pokemon to use based on whatever Pokemon my opponent chooses. Plus, I like to train my Pokemon to where they can battle almost any kind of Pokemon anyway."

"Wow, you're pretty confident, not just in yourself, but in your Pokemon, too", said Rudy.

"Well, he's going to have to be", began Crystal. "After all, come tournament's end, I'll be the Queen of Champion Island."

"In your dreams", I teased.

"As if", chuckled Rudy. We all laughed at our friendly rivalry for a few moments before continuing. "Let's all promise that we will continue to do our best, and that no matter what happens here, we will all meet each other again at the WBGP."

"It's a deal", said Crystal as she gave us a "thumbs up".

"Absolutely", I added as I followed her lead. Rudy then nods to us as he also gave us a "thumbs up". The three of us remained like that, smiling at one another in a silent moment of comradery for a few minutes, until Cubchoo broke the silence with a yawn. I chuckled for a moment before speaking. "I believe that's our cue. Let's get some shut-eye."

"He's right", added Rudy as he rose to his feet. "We've got a big day tomorrow." Crystal then rises to her feet and stretches before speaking as she headed off to her room.

"Good night and miss me, Boys", she said as she blew us both a friendly kiss before closing her door behind her. It didn't matter if it was meant platonically, it still got me to blush just the same.

"Sweet dreams, Everyone", said Rudy just before he disappeared into his room. I then placed Cubchoo, who was still in my arms at the time, on the ground as I gently urged him to my room.

"Run along, Cubchoo." The sleepy ice-type Pokemon then slowly made his way over to Palpitoad and Drilbur, both of whom had already fallen asleep.

"Choo-choo", said Cubchoo as he poked the top of Drilbur's head. "Cubchoo", he continued as he nudged Palpitoad, who immediately shot awake as he fell over onto his side.

"Come on, Guys. Back to my room", I said to my Pokemon as they slowly and sleepily made their way to my bedroom. While they were doing that, I made my way back outside to check on the others. The three of them were all in the stable fast asleep. Deerling slept leaned against Zebstrika as the two of them rested on a pile of hay, while Charizard slept curled up across from them on the ground. Though I was much more comfortable with my Pokemon sleeping next to me, if not inside their Poke Balls, I was comfortable with the fact that Zebstrika and Deerling had Charizard watching over them. A smile stretched across my face as Iooked at the flame on Charizard's tail, which kinda acted as a night light in the dark of the stable. "Nighty night", I whispered to them as I snuck away back to my bedroom for the night.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of hooves walking across the floor, and the feeling of somebody's tongue licking my face. Instinctively I groaned and turned away from the tongue with the intention of falling back to sleep. However, this resulted in the energetic Pokemon leaping onto my bed and jumping up and down, as they were determined to wake me up.

"Deerling-Deer! Deerling", shouted my hyperactive grass-type as she hopped on my bed. She always was a morning Pokemon.

"Alright, alright, I'm up", I groaned. I didn't even have the opportunity to be grouchy about my rude awakening as Deerling was then immediately rubbing her head against my face as if to say, "good morning". I couldn't help but smile in response as I petted her head.

Some time after that, I eventually managed to get dressed and make my way to the kitchen to serve the Pokemon their breakfast. While they ate, I noticed that the dorm was unusually quiet as it seemed that Crystal and Rudy had already left. This was confirmed upon me finding a note taped to the fridge.

""Dear, Rojan"", I began as I read aloud, ""The Delibird from yesterday came by while you were sleeping. Rudy and I are leaving for our matches. Don't worry, yours isn't until later. We'll see you soon, and good luck today. Xoxoxo – Crystal." Thanks Crystal", I said as I noticed that attached to her note was the envelope with my name on it. As hinted by Crystal's note, it had already been opened, which was how she knew when my match was. However, I panicked a little upon noticing that my match was in less than an hour. "Uh-oh! Hey, Guys", I said to my Pokemon, who all paused from their meals upon hearing my tone of voice. "We gotta move, our match starts soon and we don't want to be late." My Pokemon responded by scarfing down their meals as they understood why showing up to a battle late was completely out of the question.

"Good", I said to them as they polished off the last of their meals. "Let's get going", I continued as I pulled out a Poke Ball, a Net Ball, and Great Ball. "Deerling, Zebstrika, Palpitoad, return", I said as I recalled them to their balls. I then scooped up Drilbur and Cubchoo and ran out the door behind Charizard who immediately proceeded to fly us towards our next battle. Charizard then flew us west to a water battlefield by the beach. Though the majority of the battlefield was made of stone and had stone platforms for both the Trainers and the Pokemon, 75% of the field also consisted of water as the field itself was built a few yards away from the shore into the sea.

"Welcome, Rojan", said my opponent on the other end of the battlefield.

"Professor Birch", I asked in astonishment as I was expecting to battle one of the professors' students and not an actual professor.

"Surprised to see me?"

"A little. I thought I'd be battling with one of your students."

"That's Professor Birch for 'ya", said the referee jokingly, who I discovered at that moment was really Professor Elm.

"You, too", I asked.

"Ahoy", called a familiar voice from nearby. I looked over to my right to see a small boat. Riding in it were Crystal, Rudy, and Professor Oak. "Go get 'em, Rojan", continued Rudy. "If we can earn all three Crests, so can you." I couldn't help but smile upon seeing my roommates on the sidelines. I was glad they were there, and I appreciated their support.

"It's like this", began Professor Birch, "you're one of the last Trainers to battle for their third Crest today. And when I heard how one of Professor Oak's pupils swept his first Crest challenge, I pulled some strings so that I could battle you myself", said Professor Birch with a hearty laugh. He was quite the adventure-seeking fellow. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Of course not. I never back away from a battle", I said feeling pumped. Charizard roared in agreement.

"Choo!"

"Bur-Bur!"

"Mind if I referee", asked Professor Elm.

"Go for it", I responded.

"Okay then", he replied. "This battle will test the challenger's skills against water-type Pokemon. Each Trainer will battle with three Pokemon, and the battle will end when all three of either Trainer's Pokemon are no longer able to battle. Agreed?"

"Agreed", said me and Professor Birch simultaneously.

"Go get 'em, Rojan", cheered Crystal.

"Show the professor what you can do", added Rudy.

"Do Pallet proud", cheered Professor Oak. I nodded to them in response with a grin. In that moment, I felt that I was ready for anything.

"Let's go", I shouted as I punched out in front of me, pumped and ready for action.

"Then let us get started", shouted Professor Elm.

"Here we go", said Professor Birch as he threw his first Poke Ball. "Luvdisc, I choose you!"

"Luvdisc!"

"My Luvdisc's the fastest Pokemon around", bragged the professor. "Not to mention the cutest, too."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you cute and fast", I countered as I threw a Great Ball. "Show 'em what you got, Deerling!"

"Deerling-Deer!"

"And begin", shouted Professor Elm.

"Deerling, let's kick things off with Double Kick!"

"Deer-Deer-Deer-Deer-Deer", chanted Deerling as it charged at Luvdisc, jumping from platform to platform as it did so.

"Luvdisc, use Agility!"

"Luv-Disc-Luv", said Luvdisc as it began speeding out of control as it swam in circles around Deerling in an attempt to confuse it. I noticed Deerling looking a little uneasy as it desperately tried to follow it around the battlefield with its eyes.

"Concentrate, Deerling! Stay calm", I shouted to it. Deerling responded by nodding to me and closing its eyes as it listened with its ears.

"Luvdisc, use Sweet Kiss!"

"Luv-Di-Di-Disc", shouted Luvdisc as it jumped up and fired a barrage of hearts at Deerling from behind.

"Deerling, about face! And use Faint Attack!"

"Deerling! Deer", shouted Deerling as she leapt into the air and cloaked herself in dark energy. The dark energy worked as a crude shield as she barreled through the hearts and struck Luvdisc out of the air.

"That's the way", I cheered.

"Luvdisc, try a Take Down attack!"

"Luvdisc", shouted Luvdisc upon landing in the water as she rushed at a still airborne Deerling.

"Deerling, use Leech Seed!"

"Deerling! Deer", shouted Deerling as she spits a single seed at Luvdisc's forehead. Upon making contact, the seed began to sprout and attach itself to Luvdisc, stopping her attack as it began sapping her energy.

"No, Luvdisc!"

"Now, Deerling, show Luvdisc _your_ Take Down attack!"

"Deer-Ling-Deer—", began Deerling as she charged at the immobilized Luvdisc.

"Not so fast, Rojan! Luvdisc, use Water Gun!"

"Luv-Lu-Lu-Lu-Lu", gargled Luvdisc as she fired a blast of water from her mouth.

"Deerling", shouted my Pokemon as she wound up being pushed into the water.

"Deerling", I shouted in concern.

"Luvdisc", snickered Luvdisc. "Luv—", it gasped as the Leech Seed sapped the last of her energy. Luvdisc then fell over and floated on its side in defeat.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle! Deerling wins", shouted Professor Elm just as Deerling emerged from the water and climbed back onto the nearest platform.

"Way to go, Deerling! Are you okay?"

"Deer", began the grass-type Pokemon as she shook out her fur. "Deerling-Deer!"

"Awesome."

"Well done, Luvdisc. Return", said Professor Birch as he recalled his Pokemon. "Now for Round Two", he said as he threw his second Poke Ball. "Crawdaunt, let's go!"

"Crawdaunt!"

"And begin!"

"Deerling, Double Kick!" Deerling then charged at Crawdaunt just like she tried to do with Luvdisc.

"Still not going to work! Alright, Crawdaunt, use Bubble!"

"Crawdaunt", cried the water-type Pokemon as it unleashed a barrage of bubbles from its claw.

"Deer-Ling-Deer", grunted Deerling as the bubbles bombarded her face.

"Now use Crab Hammer!"

"Craw—", began Crawdaunt as it leapt into the air with the intent of slamming down on top of Deerling with its claw as it began to glow.

"Dodge, and use Faint Attack!"

"Deerling", shouted my Pokemon as she jumped out of the way.

"Crawdaunt", exclaimed her opponent as his claw slammed onto the platform, missing its target. Deerling then launches herself at Crawdaunt after cloaking her body in dark energy, knocking it back into the water as she did so.

"Now jump", I shouted to Deerling.

"Deer", she shouted as she leapt high into the air.

"Brace yourself, Crawdaunt! Use Harden!"

"Craw", cried Crawdaunt as it hardened its shell."

"That won't save you! Deerling, use Leech Seed!"

"Deer-Ling", she cried as she spits another seed at her opponent. Just like before, the seed latched onto the water-type and begins sapping its energy.

"Now use Take Down", I added as my Pokemon landed on the ground. She had just launched herself at Crawdaunt when Professor Birch gave a new command.

"Use Protect!" Deerling and I gasped as Crawdaunt created a green force field around itself, which resulted in Deerling running face-first into it at full speed.

"No, Deerling", I shouted as she crashed into the water again after slamming into Crawdaunt's Protect attack. She emerged from the water moments later, floating on her back in defeat as her Leech Seed continued to sap Crawdaunt's energy.

"Deerling is unable to battle! Crawdaunt wins!"

"Grrr, Deerling, return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon. "You did your best. Thank you." I then pulled out and threw one of my Poke Balls. "Zebstrika, I choose you!"

"Zeb-Brrrr", neighed Zebstrika as he pawed the platform he stood on with his hoof.

"And begin!"

"Zebstrika, try a Flame Charge!" The electric-type Pokemon neighed as it charged at Crawdaunt as flames surrounded its body.

"Crawdaunt, use Bubble!" Zebstrika grunted in pain as Crawdaunt's bubbles doused his flames, thus stopping his attack. The Bubble attack only ceased due to some assistance from Deerling, as it was her Leech Seed that sapped the rest of Crawdaunt's energy.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle! Zebstrika wins!"

"Crawdaunt, return", said Professor Birch as he recalled his Pokemon. "I must admit, I'm rather impressed Rojan. That's quite the Zebstrika you got there. But I'm not sure how much use he'll be against this Pokemon", he said as he threw his third Poke Ball. "Swampert, I choose you!"

"Swampert!"

"Grrr, well, shoot. Zebstrika, return", I said as I was forced to recall my Pokemon. As Swampert was both a water and ground-type, fire and electric attacks were useless against it, and unfortunately, that's all Zebstrika had. I retaliated by sending out a Pokemon with the exact same type. "Palpitoad, I choose you", I shouted as I threw my Net Ball.

"Toad-Palpitoad", said my water-type as he licked his lips.

"And begin!"

"Swampert, Focus Punch!"

"Swam-Pert-Swampert", shouted Birch's Pokemon as it lunged at Palpitoad with a glowing fist. My Pokemon shouted in pain as his opponent's attack threw in backwards a few feet. Despite this, however, Palpitoad simply smirked at Swampert in response. He tended to be a bit of a cocky Pokemon.

"Palpitoad, use Aqua Ring!"

"Pitoad", said Palpitoad as it dove into the water. "Palpitooooooooooooooad", sang my water-type Pokemon as a ring of water washed over him, restoring his health. The attack proved to be more powerful than usual thanks to the water provided by the battlefield.

"Clever, but let's see how you handle this! Alright, Swampert, use Hydro Pump!"

"Swam-Per-Per-Per", gargled Swampert as it fired a blast of water at Palpitoad as if it were a fire hose.

"Counter that with Muddy Water!"

"Palpitoad", said my Pokemon as its eyes turned brown. In response to this, Palpitoad created a tidal wave of dirty mud water and rode on top of it as it rushed towards Swampert, barreling through the Hydro Pump in the process.

"Swampert", shouted the enemy Pokemon as it got washed away by Palpitoad's attack. After completing its attack, my water-type Pokemon did a little jig as it teased Swampert.

"Swampert", growled Birch's Pokemon as it climbed out of the water.

"My my, aren't we confident", asked Professor Birch. "Swampert, use _your_ Muddy Water!"

"SWAMPERT", shouted an angry Swampert as it rode an even larger tidal wave towards Palpitoad.

"Palpitoad, use Mud Shot!"

"Pal-Pitoad", shouted my Pokemon, who with a flick of its tongue flung several blasts of mud as Swampert. Upon being bombarded by Palpitoad's attack, Swampert was forced to abandon the tidal wave as it crashed into the sea below it before reaching Palpitoad. Upon seeing this, Palpitoad simply snickered at it.

"Swa-Swam-Pert", growled Palpitoad's opponent in irritation.

"Swampert, use Water Pulse!"

"Swaaaaaaaaaaa", began Swampert as it began charging a charging a tidal wave's worth of water in its hands. As this was going on, Palpitoad looks back at me with a grin, silently asking for permission to use its favorite attack. Anticipating what was coming next, Drilbur, Cubchoo, and Charizard all retreated to their Poke Balls.

"Alright then", I said as I covered my ears with my hands. "Palpitoad, use Uproar!"

"Toad", nodded Palpitoad before turning back to Swampert. It then took a deep breath as it began to attack. "Paaaaaaaaaaal-Piiiiiiiiii-TOOOOOOOOOOOOAD", shouted Palpitoad at the top of its lungs as powerful sound waves blasted at Swampert. If you thought my Venipede's Screech was bad, my Palpitoad's Uproar was _far_ worse. The sound was so loud and deafening that the professors and my roommates were all forced to cover their ears as well.

"Swa-Wa-Wa", screamed Swampert as he covered his ears, abandoning his own attack. Once Palpitoad's attack was over, Swampert fell silent. "Swa-Pert. Swampert", groaned the water-type Pokemon as he fell onto his stomach in defeat.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Palpitoad wins! The victory goes to Rojan from Pallet Town!"

"Alright, Palpitoad", I congratulated my Pokemon as I ran over to pet him on the head.

"Pi-Toad", gloated Palpitoad, still cocky as ever. I couldn't help but chuckle at him in response. My Palpitoad may have been cocky, but he usually had the strength to back it up.

"Rojan, you're Pokemon all battled wonderfully", said Professor Birch as he, having walked around the battlefield, and Swampert approached us.

"Thanks so much, Professor."

"No sweat. And it is with great pride that I present you with this, the Water Crest", he continued as he handed me my third Crest."

"Alright! I just got my Water Crest", I shouted in victory as I held it up to the sky.

"Palpitoad", cheered my Pokemon.


	4. Get the Ball Rolling!

Later that night, me, Crystal, and Rudy all made our way back to the colosseum. Accompanying us were Crystal's Bayleef, Rudy's Combusken, my Cubchoo, my Drilbur, and riding on my shoulder was my Emolga, one of the Pokemon I swapped out after my last battle.

"This is so exciting", exclaimed Rudy. "We all survived our three Crest matches and made the finals!"

"Of course we did", began Crystal. "It was my support that carried you boys to victory after all", she teased.

"Oh, please, me and my Pokemon would've made it to the finals with or without your help", I countered.

"Remind me again how oversleeping and nearly missing your last match is helpful", countered Crystal. In response to her comment, Emolga began giggling to herself.

"Hey, who's side are you on anyway?" In response to my comment, everyone else began to laugh. "Oh, sure, everybody's a comedian."

"What difference does it make", asked Rudy. "All that matters is that we _are_ here", he continued just as we approached the bouncer at the colosseum's entrance.

"Crests, please", said the large man with a deep voice. As instructed, we all pulled out our Badge Cases and presented our Crests. "Very good. Right this way, Trainers", he said as he stepped aside and motioned his arm towards the tunnel leading to the colosseum.

"Ooooh, this is so great! Race you guys there", shouted Rudy as he and Combusken ran ahead.

"Hey, wait for us", I called to him as me, Crystal, and the Pokemon all ran after them.

"What a spaz", added Crystal. Eventually Rudy and Combusken came to a stop at the end of the tunnel. Once there, we noticed the small group of Trainers huddled around the center of the stadium, mingling amongst each other. "Is this it?"

"Now that you three are here, we can finally begin", said the bouncer, who had apparently followed us inside.

"We're not waiting for the others", asked Rudy.

"The rules clearly stated that only Trainers who managed to earn all three Crests would participate in the finals, and including you three, only sixteen Trainers have done so. The rest have all left the island by boat."

"All of them", asked a shocked Rudy in reference to the fact that the tournament began with over two hundred Trainers. "I don't know if I should feel honored or concerned."

"Relax, Rudy", I said to him. "All we can do now is keep calm and do our best. If the three of us had no chance of winning this thing, we wouldn't be here."

"He's got a point, Rudy", added Crystal. "So lighten up, and let's have some fun", she continued as she and Bayleef marched ahead to mingle with the other Trainers. The rest of us followed behind her.

"Wow, a lot of tough looking Trainers", said Rudy as we looked around.

"And lots of tough Pokemon, too", I added.

"Busken. Combusken", said Combusken as he poked his Trainer's shoulder. Once he had his attention, Combusken then points at a Trainer and Pokemon who began walking towards us.

"Speaking of tough Trainers", said Rudy nervously.

"Well well well", said Jeffrey as he and his Swampert approached us.

"Oh joy", I muttered. I couldn't stand that guy.

"What's up, Dweeb Patrol? Did you miss me?"

"Like a Snorlax misses dieting", I muttered sarcastically.

"Dril-bur", agreed Drilbur.

"Aww, what's this? A little baby Pokemon", asked Jeffrey in a condescending voice as he squatted down and got in Drilbur's face.

"Choo! Cubchoo! Cub-Cubchoo", exclaimed Cubchoo as he bravely jumped in front of Drilbur to defend him.

"What? Did I hurt his wittle feelings?"

"Knock it off, Jeffrey", I said to him.

"Emo-Emo!"

"Or what", threatened Jeffrey as he got in my face.

"Like, Dudes, you guys have got to chill", said a surfer dude with long, brown hair as he jumped in the middle of our argument. Sitting on his shoulder was his Pokemon partner, Chimchar.

"Aww look, another baby", continued Jeffrey in reference to Chimchar.

"You would know", muttered Theo as he and his Scizor walked by.

"What'd you say, Punk?" Theo simply walked away without saying anything. "Hey! I'm talking to you", shouted Jeffrey as he and Swampert stomped after him.

"Friend of yours", asked Crystal.

"You're hilarious", I responded sarcastically.

"Bad vibes. I'd suggest steering clear of him", said the Chimchar Trainer. "I'm Antonio, by the way. But please, call me Tony. And this little dude is Chimchar."

"Chimchar!"

"Hey, Tony, I'm Rojan."

"Drilbur-Bur."

"Cubchoo. Cub-Cubchoo."

"Emo-Emo."

"And I'm Crystal."

"Bayleef."

"Hi there, I'm Rudy."

"Bus-Busken."

"Thanks for your help", added Rudy.

"No problem. We Fire Bros have to stick together", he said in reference to the fact that he, Rudy, and I all chose fire-type Pokemon as our first Pokemon.

"You boys and your fire-types are too hotheaded for your own good", teased Crystal, probably feeling left out. "I already got the best Pokemon partner ever", she continued as she squatted down and hugged her Bayleef.

"Bay-Bay."

"Huh", asked Crystal when the lights turned off and the spotlight returned to the platform-like stage. In response to this we all fell silent and gathered together as Professor Rowan took the stage.

"Welcome, Finalists. First off, I'd like to congratulate you on making it this far. However, I must remind you that only one of you may be crowned Champion."

"Yeah yeah yeah", heckled an impatient Jeffrey. "Let's skip ahead to the important stuff." Professor Rowan awkwardly clears his throat before continuing.

"Yes, well, for your viewing pleasure, we will kick off the finals tonight with the first of the Finalist Battles."

"That was quick", muttered Crystal as a randomizer screen appeared behind Professor Rowan as it began shuffling around pictures of all the Finalists, preparing to randomly select two participants for the upcoming battle.

"Please welcome to the battlefield, our first Finalist, Rojan from Pallet Town", said Professor Rowan as a picture of me and Charizard appeared on the left side of the screen.

"That figures", I said sarcastically. "Come on, Guys", I said to my Pokemon as we made our way to the Trainer Box.

"And his opponent", began Professor Rowan. "From Vermillion City, please welcome, Trevor", he continued as a picture of my opponent appeared on the right side of the screen. He was a bit of an overweight fellow who had an Elekid as his partner Pokemon.

"Ha! I'm gonna crush you like a grape", said Trevor from the other Trainer Box. Seeing as how Elekid wasn't with him, I figured it must've been in its Poke Ball.

"It appears the opponents have started talking trash, so we'd better get this show on the road", said Professor Juniper jokingly as she took her place on the side of the battlefield to act as the referee. It was around this time I noticed that the proctors and other professors, including Professors Birch, Elm, and Oak, were also in attendance as they gathered to watch my battle.

"Go get 'em, Rojan", cheered Rudy.

"We're right behind you", added Crystal. Bayleef and Combusken also cheered for me alongside their Trainers.

 _Thanks, Guys_ , I thought to myself as I nodded at my two roommates. I turned back around to face my opponent just as Professor Juniper began explaining the rules.

"Okay, Trainers, this will be a Full Battle, with each Trainer using six Pokemon. You must defeat all six of your opponent's Pokemon in order to win. Agreed?"

"You bet", said me and Trevor at the same time.

"Then let's get this party started!" Trevor then reached for his first Poke Ball and prepared to throw it.

"Drilbur, I choose you", I shouted as I pointed to the battlefield dramatically.

"Drilbur", shouted the ground-type Pokemon as it leapt from my side onto the field.

"Alright, Starmie, you're up", shouted Trevor as he threw his Poke Ball. The water-type Pokemon made this sort of humming sound upon being released and entering the field.

"And begin", shouted Professor Juniper.

"This'll be easy! Starmie, use Rapid Spin!" In response to its command, Starmie began to spin faster and faster as it barreled towards Drilbur.

"Dig, Drilbur!"

"Drilbur! Dril-Bur-Bur-Bur', exclaimed Drilbur as it disappeared underground, thereby dodging Starmie's attack. "Drilbur-Dril", shouted Drilbur again as it popped out of the ground and struck a surprised Starmie.

"A lot of good that'll do 'ya! Starmie, Recover!" In response to this, Starmie began restoring its energy as its body began to glow a little. I deemed Trevor's choice of attack as odd, as Starmie hadn't taken that much damage yet. Still, I took advantage of the fact that Starmie had slowed down.

"Use Fury Swipes, Drilbur!"

"Drilbur! Dril-Bur-Bur-Bur", shouted Drilbur as he began violently slashing at Starmie with its claws.

"What're you doing, Starmie? Fight back with Swift!" Starmie then manages to shake off Drilbur and move away from it. Once that happened, it summoned several stars and fired them at Drilbur.

"Shoot 'em down with Mud Slap!"

"Drilbur", shouted my Pokemon as he flung handfuls of dirt and mud at the stars, knocking them out of the air before they made contact with him.

"So you wanna play rough? Fine, let's play rough! Starmie, Water Gun!" Starmie hums again as it fires a stream of water at Drilbur.

"I was waiting for that! Drilbur, show Starmie _your_ Rapid Spin!"

"Dril- Burrrrrrrr", shouted Drilbur as he shielded his face with his hands and claws and launched himself at Starmie like a torpedo while spinning faster and faster. Drilbur spun so fast that he managed to barrel through the Water Gun and strike Starmie anyway.

"Starmie, no", shouted Trevor as his Starmie fell onto it back in defeat as its jewel began to flash.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Drilbur wins!"

"Nice job, Drilbur. Are you okay", I asked it in reference to the fact that Drilbur still took a lot of damage from Starmie's water attack.

"Dril-Bur-Bur", it replied with confidence, though I still could tell that it was getting tired.

"Starmie, return", said Trevor as he recalled his Pokemon. He then throws his second Poke Ball. "Go, Plusle!"

"Pluah-Pluah!"

"Now who's the one with the type advantage", I asked teasingly in reference to the fact that he predicted his Starmie would easily defeat my Drilbur.

"And begin!"

"We're not about to lose to that dumb thing! Plusle, Quick Attack, now!"

"Pluah-Pluah", exclaims Plusle as it rushes at Drilbur.

"Dodge, and use Dig!"

"Drilbur", exclaims my Pokemon as it dives underground again. Having no clue where Drilbur was, Plusle comes to a complete stop and searches around for it.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" Drilbur responds by rising out from the ground as it prepared to slash at Plusle.

"Quick Attack again!" Plusle responded by ramming into Drilbur before it even had a chance to attack. The force and speed was more than enough to knock it out as Drilbur fell onto its back in defeat.

"Drilbur is unable to battle! Plusle wins!"

"Oh yeah! How do you like me now?"

"Pluah-Pluah!"

"Drilbur, return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon to its Poke Ball. "Your turn, Cubchoo! Get in there!"

"Cubchoo-Cub", shouts the tiny ice-type as it enters the field.

"And begin!"

"Plusle, use Spark!"

"Pluah-Pluah", shouts the electric rodent as it charges at Cubchoo while electricity sparked all over its body.

"Cubchoo, use Brine!"

"Cub-Choo-Oo-Oo", gargled Cubchoo as it fired a stream of water at Plusle. Upon the water making contact, the electricity surrounding Plusle's body reacted with the water, causing Plusle to shock itself.

"Alright! It worked", I shouted in response to watching Plusle stumble around dizzily.

"Grrrr, Plusle, use Thunder Wave!"

"Pluah-Pluaaaaaaaah", shouted Plusle as a bolt of electricity surged from its body at Cubchoo with the intent of paralyzing it.

"Cubchoo, Endure!"

"Cubchoo-Cub" said Cubchoo as he crossed his arms and prepared for impact. When Plusle's Thunder Wave had passed, Cubchoo opened up his arms, revealing that the attack left no impact on him.

"What happened", asked a shocked Trevor.

"Cubchoo, use Fury Swipes!"

"If you're gonna use the same attacks, then we will, too! Plusle, Quick Attack!"

"Pluah-Pluah-Pluah", shouted Plusle as it charged ahead.

"Cub", cried Cubchoo upon impact.

"Now use Spark!" Once again, Plusle charged at Cubchoo, once again with electricity sparking all over its body.

"Cubchoo, use Icy Wind!"

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuub-CHOO", shouted my little Pokemon as it blew a devastatingly cold wind at Plusle, which was strong enough to throw it through the air as it crash landed in defeat.

"Plusle in unable to battle! Cubchoo wins!"

"Cubchoo", cheered my ice-type with glee as Trevor recalled his Plusle. He then pulled out his third Poke Ball and threw it.

"I choose you, Drowzee!"

"Drrrrrow-Zee."

"And begin!"

"Drowzee, use Headbutt!"

"Drow-Drow-Drow-Drow-Drow", chanted Drowzee as it lowered its head and charged at Cubchoo.

"Cubchoo, use Brine!"

"Cub-Choo-Oo-Oo", gargled Cubchoo as it fired a stream of water at Drowzee. The psychic-type Pokemon grunted as it struggled to defend itself from the water. Eventually, Drowzee lost its balance and fell backwards.

"Perfect! Cubchoo, use Fury Swipes!"

"Cuuuuuub—", began Cubchoo as it ran towards Drowzee.

"Drowzee, Hypnosis!"

"Drrrrrrow-Zee. Drrrrrrow-Zee", chanted Drowzee in a slow and hypnotic voice as its eyes began to glow yellow. Cubchoo then began to slow down from its running until eventually it found itself falling asleep while standing up.

"Say what", I asked in shock.

"Aw, yeah! You're done! Drowzee, use Dream Eater!"

"Drrrrrrow-ZEE", shrieked Drowzee in an even creepier voice as it summoned a red energy stream and used it to sap all of Cubchoo's energy. My little ice-type Pokemon shrieks awkwardly in its sleep, and then falls onto its back in defeat.

"Cubchoo, no!"

"Cubchoo is unable to battle! Drowzee wins!"

"Cubchoo, return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon to its Great Ball.

"Give it up, Rojan! There's not a Pokemon on Earth that can stand up to the hypnotic powers of my Drowzee!"

"Drrrrrrow-Zee."

"Oh, I've got something special for your Drowzee", I said as I threw another Great Ball. "Go, Golett!"

"Golett!"

"And begin!"

"Golett, Dynamic Punch!"

"Gooooooo—", began Golett as it charged at Drowzee with a glowing fist.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Put it under, Drowzee!"

"Drrrrrrooooooow", said Drowzee in a low hypnotic voice. As a result, just like Cubchoo did, Golett came to a halt as he fell to the ground and fell asleep.

"Oh, no!"

"Now use Dream Eater", snickered Trevor. Once again, Drowzee responded by summoning a red energy stream and began sapping Golett's energy. "Hehehe, it's over, Chump!"

"Grrrr, Golett! Golett, you gotta listen to me! Wake up, Golett! Wake up, now!" By some miracle Golett heard me.

"Go-Lett! Goooooo", growled Golett. He wasn't too fond of Drowzee for waking it up the way it did.

"You don't scare me! Drowzee, it's Nap Time again!"

"Drrrrrrow—", began Drowzee as it began to cast it's sleeping spell.

"Not this time! Golett, use Magnitude!"

"Goooooooo-Lett", shouted Golett as it slammed its foot on the ground, creating an earthquake.

"Drrrrrroooooooow-Zeeeeeeeee-Drrrrrrrooooow", said Drowzee as it struggled to keep its balance as the ground shook underneath it.

"Now use Mega Punch!" Golett responded by rushing at Drowzee with another glowing fist.

"Psychic attack, now!"

"Drow-Zee", said Drowzee in a sharp voice as its eyes glowed red. It then used its psychic powers to stop Golett in its tracks and hold it in place.

"That's not good", I muttered.

"Do it, Drowzee!"

"Drow-Zee", it said sharply as it clenched its fist. This resulted is Golett shouting in pain as its body became encased in psychic energy. This continued until Golett finally gave up and fainted, which then led to Drowzee dropping it on the ground.

"Golett is unable to battle! Drowzee wins!"

"You see? Even ghost-type Pokemon are no match for Drowzee!"

"Grrrr! Golett, return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon.

"You ready to go", I asked Emolga, who was still resting on my shoulder the entire time.

"Emo", it responded with a nod.

"Okay, then, I choose you!"

"Emol-Ga!"

"And begin!"

"Drowzee, use Headbutt!"

"Drow-Drow-Drow-Drow-Drow", said Drow as he began to charge.

"Emolga, Acrobatics!"

"Emolga! Emo-Emo-Emo! Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga", shouted Emolga as it violently flew at Drowzee in an angry fury, striking at its head every time it got close enough. This went on for a bit, until Emolga circled around and dove straight at Drowzee.

"Drowzee, Hypnosis!"

"Double Team, Emolga!"

"Emo-Emo-Emo", chanted Emolga as it made copies of itself and surrounded Drowzee. The psychic-type Pokemon was so discombobulated that its attack came to a halt as it frantically tried to locate the real Emolga in a panic.

"Now use Electro Ball!"

"Emooooool-Ga", shouted Emolga as it and its many clones fired balls of pure electricity at Drowzee from all directions.

"Drowzee, Psychic, now!"

"Drow", shouted Drowzee as it held out its arms as its eyes glowed red again. In response, not only did all the Electro Balls disappear, but so did all the fake Emolgas.

"Uh-oh."

"Now I have you! Drowzee, use Headbutt!"

"Quick, Emolga! Use Shock Wave!"

"Eeeeee-Molga", shouted my electric-type Pokemon as a blue bolt of electricity surged from its body and zapped Drowzee. The psychic-type seized from the high voltage a few times before finally falling onto its stomach in defeat.

"Drowzee is unable to battle! Emolga wins!"

"Finally! We did it! You were fantastic, Emolga!"

"Emo-Emo", replied my Pokemon with glee.

"Drowzee, return, now", said Trevor as he recalled his Pokemon. He then threw his fourth Poke Ball. "Lotad, go get 'em!"

"Lotad!"

"And begin!"

"Emolga, Acrobatics!"

"Lotad, Double Team!"

"Loooooo-Tad-Tad-Tad", said Lotad as it began to multiply. Before Emolga could even move, she was surrounded by Lotad. This didn't faze her, however, as she wasn't buying Lotad's Double Team, which was shown by the fact that Emolga had a small grin on her face.

"No Pokemon can use Double Team quite like my Emolga! And no one can hide from her either! Emolga, Electro Ball!"

"Emol-Ga", shouted Emolga as she fired her attack at the real Lotad after already picking it out.

"That's what you think! Lotad, Protect!" As expected, Lotad shielded itself with a green force field, protecting it from Emolga's shocking attack.

"There's more voltage where that came from! Emolga, Shock Wave!"

"Lotad, Razor Leaf!"

"Emooool-Ga!"

"Loooooo-Tad-Tad-Tad!" As the two Pokemon's attacks collided the winner was made clear rather easily as Emolga's Shock Wave fried Lotad's Razor Leaf to a crisp and then proceeded to shock Lotad itself. The shocking blast was followed by a small explosion, which sent Lotad hurling into the air.

"Lotad, Tackle attack", cried Trevor to his airborne Pokemon. He was obviously getting desperate as there was no way for Lotad to defend itself now.

"Emolga, Acrobatics!"

"Emo-Emo", cried Emolga as she flew up after Lotad. Just like she did with Drowzee, Emolga bombarded Lotad with a barrage of vicious strikes to the head before it even hit the ground. Once it did however, it didn't get back up.

"Lotad is unable to battle! Emolga wins!"

"We did it! We did it! You were great, Emolga!"

"Lotad, return", said Trevor as he recalled his Pokemon. Next came his fifth Poke Ball as he threw it in the air. "Go, Budew!"

"Budew-Budew!"

"And begin!"

"Budew, use Absorb!"

"Buuuu-Dew", shouted Budew as it fired an energy-sapping red energy at Emolga.

"Emolga, Double Team!"

"Emo", she shouted as she multiplied and surrounded Budew.

"Now use Electro Ball!" Before Emolga could strike, Trevor and Budew retaliated.

"Budew, use Mega Drain!"

"Bu-Bu-Dew", shouted Budew as it spread another energy-sapping stream over all of the Emolga surrounding it, except this one was green.

"Emo? Emo", shouted Emolga in pain, as Budew's single attack nearly sucked its energy dry.

"Now use Poison Sting!"

"Buuuuu-Dew-Dew-Dew", shouted Budew as it fired a barrage of poisonous needles at Emolga.

"Heads up, Emolga! Shock Wave, now!"

"Emo-Emol-Ga", she shouted as she zapped both Budew and its Poison Sting attack with her high voltage. Though, it wasn't too effective as Budew was a grass-type Pokemon.

"Now use Double Team!"

"Don't let it get away, Budew! Stun Spore, now!" Emolga just barely managed to escape successfully with its Double Team attack just as Budew unleashed a cloud of paralyzing spores. "Grrrr! Seek and destroy, Budew! Use Absorb!"

"Quick, Emolga! Use Electro Ball!"

"That's useless", said Trevor as his Budew was able to manipulate its Absorb attack to where it could strike down all of the Emolgas, just like it did with its Mega Drain. With nowhere to run, Emolga had the last of its energy drained as it fell to the ground in defeat.

"Emolga, no!"

"Emolga is unable to battle! Budew wins!"

"Emolga, return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon to its Poke Ball. Thanks for closing the gap", I continued as I pulled out a Quick Ball and prepared to throw it. "Go, Dwebb—", I began before stopping myself. I had just remembered that Budew's ability was Poison Point, and that Elekid's ability was Static, so I knew that my fifth Pokemon would have a difficult time as most of its attacks consisted of physical attacks.

"What's the problem", asked an impatient Trevor.

"Nothing", I said to him in response as I switched out my Quick Ball for my Love Ball instead and threw it. "I choose you, Charizard!" Upon being released from its Poke Ball, Charizard let out a mighty roar as it stomped on the ground. Poor little Budew, trembled underneath Charizard as the size difference between the two Pokemon was massive.

"And begin!"

"Budew, use Mega Drain!"

"Buuuu-Deeeeeeeew", shouted Budew as it began sucking away Charizard's energy.

"Shake it off, Charizard! Blast Burn!"

"No way", shouted a shocked Trevor. Charizard then lets out a roar as it cloaks its fist in flames and punches the ground. His punch then sends shock waves through the ground as the flames traveled over to Budew. Once they reached it, a fiery explosion engulfed it. "Grrrr, Budew, Poison Sting!"

"Flamethrower, Charizard!" Before Budew's could even consider firing its poisonous needles, Charizard had already charred it up with its signature flame attack. The blackened Budew fell onto its side in defeat as its body began to smoke.

"Budew is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"

"Budew, return", said Trevor as he recalled his Pokemon. "Get ready to lose, Chump", he continued as he pulled out his last Poke Ball. "Because this Pokemon is unbeatable", he said as he threw it into the air.

 _Here it comes_ , I thought to myself as I prepared for his best Pokemon.

"Go, Elekid!"

"Bee-Be-Be-Be-Bee", shouted Elekid as it started spinning its arms around.

"And begin!"

"Charizard, Hyper Beam!"

"Whoa", exclaimed Trevor as he wasn't expecting my Charizard to know an attack like Hyper Beam. "Quick, use Light Screen, Elekid!" Elekid responded by shielding itself with a see-through window-like barrier, which was too strong for the Hyper Beam to penetrate.

"Use Blast Burn!" Charizard then punches the ground with a fiery fist again as shock waves race towards Elekid.

"Get out of there, Elekid! Quick Attack!" Elekid then uses his speed to dodge Charizard's attack, and then slams into it from its side. The force of Elekid's attack was enough to cause Charizard to stumble for a moment. Once it regained its balance, it glared back down at the tiny electric-type Pokemon and growled. Elekid, realizing it made a huge mistake, begins to back up awkwardly in terror.

"Don't back down from that overgrown lizard! Knock it into next week with Swift!" Despite being given an order, poor Elekid didn't move a muscle. It was completely frozen with fear. "What's the matter with you? I told you to use Swift!"

"Do it, Charizard", I said calmly as I knew the battle was over. Charizard, without very much effort unleashes one last Flamethrower attack, scorching Elekid with a single blast as it fell on its back in defeat.

"ELEKID", hollered Trevor upon realizing he lost the match.

"Elekid is unable to battle! Charizard wins! The victory goes to Rojan from Pallet Town!"

"No, no, no, no, no", exclaimed an angry Trevor as he dropped to his knees and slammed on the ground with his fists.

"That was awesome, Rojan", said Crystal as she and Rudy ran over to me.

"Yes, well done, Rojan", said Professor Rowan as he approached me. "You are our first advancing Finalist. For the battling skills you've demonstrated today, you have inspired your rivals to step up their game and press on. Good job", he continues before leading the audience in applause.

"So, any final thoughts to close us out on", asked Professor Juniper.

"Hmmmm", I said as I thought hard as to what I should say. When I couldn't think of anything, I simply turned to my most prized Pokemon. "Charizard?" Upon understanding what I was saying, Charizard lifted his head up and unleashed another Flamethrower into the sky, its powerful flame closing us out for the night as we all headed home to prepare for the next day.


	5. Showdown from Saffron!

"Remind me again why we're out here at such a dreadful hour", whined Crystal. Rudy had dragged us all out of bed to come watch the next battle of the tournament. The problem was, it wasn't even dawn yet, and the two combatants had seen standing across from each other staring out over the horizon for the past hour.

"We gotta check out the competition", said Rudy. The only one who was excited as he was was his trusty Pokemon, Combusken. Me, Crystal, Bayleef, and my Chansey, were all exhausted. "Come on, Guys, wake up! This looks like a good battle!"

"You wanna battle", I asked him. "Fine. Chansey, do us all a favor and use Sing."

"Don't you dare, Chansey", said Rudy. "The sun's rising! Look!" As the sun began its climb into the sky, the Earth around us started getting brighter and brighter.

"Great, now we can't fall back asleep", muttered Crystal.

"I think that was Rudy's plan", I added sarcastically.

"Chan-Sey-Chan", muttered Chansey in agreement.

"Here we go", said an excited Rudy as he pointed out the fact that the next battle was starting (for some reason the Trainers wanted to have their battle at sunrise).

"I take it you're all familiar with the rules", asked the male referee wearing a lab coat. I guess Professor Juniper couldn't be bothered to wake up that early for a battle, not that I blamed her.

"Yes", replied the Trainers in unison. To the referee's right, was Jeffrey. And to the ref's left, was a Trainer named Chad, who brought a Kadabra with him to the island on Day One of the tournament. Chad had long, flowing, blonde hair, a pair of black sunglasses, wore a white, collared shirt, with a green vest over it, and black pants.

"Then let the battle commence", shouted the ref as Chad and Jeffrey each armed themselves with a Poke Ball and threw them. Chad's Pokemon was the first to appear.

"Go, Larvitar!"

"Go, Vaporeon!"

"Larvitar!"

"Vaporeon!"

"And begin!"

"Larvitar, Bite attack!"

"Oh, please! Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam!"

"Vaaaaaa-Por-Or-Or-Or", shouted Vaporeon as it fired a rainbow-colored beam of light at Larvitar. The powerful ice attack was more than enough to throw the little ground-type back a few feet.

"Now use _your_ Bite attack, Vaporeon!"

"Poreon", it responded as it rushed at Larvitar.

"Larvitar, Rock Slide, now!"

"Lar-Vi-Tar", shouted the little green Pokemon as it punched the ground so hard that it cracked. The crack then traveled along the ground until it reached Vaporeon. Once there, the crack opened wider as several rocks of various sizes shot out from it and pelted Vaporeon from underneath.

"Follow that up with Sandstorm!"

"Larvi-Tar-Tar-Tar", shouted Larvitar as it whipped up a Sandstorm and struck Vaporeon with it. The water-type Pokemon tucked its head as it struggled to hold its ground.

"Suck it up, Vaporeon! Use Hydro Pump!"

"Vaaaaaaa-Por-Or-Or-Or", gargled Vaporeon as she fired a powerful blast of water through the Sandstorm and into Larvitar, who fell onto his back in defeat.

"Oh, no!"

"Larvitar is unable to battle! Vaporeon wins!"

"Larvitar, return", said Chad as he recalled his Pokemon. We all noticed an immediate change in his attitude, as he was now beginning to chuckle, despite him losing the first battle of the match. "It's just as I suspected, Jeffrey. I know your weakness. I know all about your victories in the Hoenn League. I know that you specialize in water and rock-type Pokemon", said Chad as he threw his second Poke Ball. "Go, Shroomish!"

"Shroomish, Shroom!"

"I'm on to you, Chad. Your sad attempt to overpower my Pokemon is obvious."

"Make jokes all you like, but you can't deny it. My grass-type Pokemon will mow down your entire team."

"If they can do all that, then by all means, let's see you do something to back it up."

"And begin", shouted the ref, pulling them back on track.

"Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!"

"Shroomish, Absorb!"

"Vaaaaa-Por!"

"Shrooooo-Mish!" The two Pokemon's attacks collided in midair, neither one having any effect on the other. Eventually both Vaporeon and Shroomish gave up as their Trainers moved on to give them new orders.

"Bite it, Vaporeon!"

"Por", shouts the water-type as it rushed towards Shroomish.

"Shroomish, use Leech Seed!"

"Shroom", shouted Shroomish as it fired a single seed at Vaporeon. The seed latched onto Vaporeon's forehead and immediately began sapping its energy.

"Oh, no!"

"Follow that up with Stun Spore!"

"Don't let it, Vaporeon! Hydro Pump!"

"Vaaaaa-Por-Or-Or-Or", gargled Vaporeon as it pushed Shroomish back with a blast of water. However, due to the type advantage, Shroomish was able to recover from Vaporeon's attack, while Vaporeon fell to its side in defeat as the Leech Seed sapped away the last of its energy.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Shroomish wins!"

"Vaporeon, return", said Jeffrey as he recalled his Pokemon. He then threw his second Poke Ball. "Go, Pupitar!"

"Pupitar!"

"And begin!"

"Shroomish, Tackle attack!"

"Shroom-Shroom-Shroom-Shroom-Shroom", chanted Shroomish as it rushed at Pupitar.

"Pupitar, Earthquake!"

"Pupi-Tar", shouted Pupitar as it jumped up and slammed back onto the ground.

"Shroooooooomiiiiiiish", said Shroomish nervously as it struggled to keep its balance as the ground shook underneath it.

"Now use Hyper Beam!"

"Pupi-Tar", shouted the rock-type Pokemon as it fired a powerful beam of energy at Shroomish.

"Shroomish, Absorb!"

"Shroom-Shroo-Mish", shouted the grass-type as it fired a red energy stream at Pupitar. Just like before, the two attacks collided in midair, cancelling each other out as both Trainers were forced to move on to other commands. I had to admit, Chad's Shroomish was impressive, seeing as how its Absorb attack was able to block both Pupitar's Hyper Beam and Vaporeon's Aurora Beam.

"Pupitar, fight back with Rock Slide!"

"Pi-Tar", shouted Pupitar as it slammed on the ground again. Just as Chad's Larvitar had done earlier, Pupitar's attack created a crack in the ground that traveled its way to Shroomish until it was right underneath it. It then proceeded to open further and pelt the small Pokemon with rocks.

"Shroomish, use your Leech Seed!"

"Shroom", shouted Shroomish as it launched another seed at Pupitar. The seed, just as the last one did to Vaporeon, latched onto Pupitar's forehead and began sapping away its energy.

"Why you little—Pupitar, use Thrash!"

"Shroomish, use Stun Spore!" Before Pupitar could even think of moving, it became engulfed in a cloud of Shroomish's spores, paralyzing the rock-type Pokemon completely.

"Now let's try this again! Shroomish, use Tackle!"

"Try again, and you'll fail again! Pupitar, Earthquake!" Pupitar slams on the ground, creating a second earthquake. However, this time, the attack so was powerful that a large chunk of the earth shattered underneath Shroomish as the grass-type Pokemon fell into a pit.

"No, Shroomish", cried Chad as his Pokemon became buried underneath a large pile of rock. Both Trainers stood there in silence for a few moments as they waited for a response from Shroomish. The silence was broken when the little Pokemon finally managed to uncover itself, only for it to pass out in defeat.

"Shroomish is unable to battle! Pupitar wins!

"Shroomish, return", said Chad as he recalled his Pokemon. "Your Pupitar doesn't look so good", teased Chad in reference to the fact that Pupitar looked absolutely exhausted given that it was still feeling the effects of both Leech Seed and Stun Spore.

"Enough talk, you chump! Just send out another Pokemon so I can crush it!"

"As you wish", said Chad as he threw his third Poke Ball. "Go, Sunkern!"

"Kern-Sunkern", said the tiny grass-type Pokemon who, despite being in a battle, just looked so happy to be there.

"And begin!"

"Pupitar, Hyper Beam!"

"Sunkern, Absorb!" For the second time in a row, Pupitar's Hyper Beam was deemed useless at the hands of an Absorb attack as the two attacks collided in midair. The power struggle ended sooner than usual this time, as Pupitar finally fell victim to Leech Seed as it fell onto its face in defeat.

"Pupitar is unable to battle! Sunkern wins!"

"Grrrr, Pupitar, return", said an irritated Jeffrey as he recalled his Pokemon. He then threw his third Poke Ball. "Go get 'em, Marill!"

"Marill-Mar!"

"And begin!"

"Marill, use BubbleBeam!"

"Marill-Maaaaa-Ri-Ri-Ri-Ri-Ri", gargled Marill as it fired a barrage of bubbles at Sunkern.

"Child's play! Sunkern, use Giga Drain!"

"Sun-Sun-Kern", shouts the grass-type as it barrels through the bubbles and begins sapping Marill's energy with a green energy stream.

"Ugh! Marill, use Hydro Pump!"

"Marill", shouts the blue mouse Pokemon as it fired a powerful blast of water.

"Sunkern, Mega Drain!" Just as it did with its Absorb attack, Sunkern's Mega Drain kept Marill's Hydro Pump at bay by cancelling it out as the two attacks collided in midair. "When will you learn, Jeffrey? You can't beat my Pokemon in these little power struggles! At least not with such weak water attacks!"

"Well, then, what if I boost the power of my water attacks? Marill, use Rain Dance!"

"Maaaaaaa-Rill", shouted Marill as it created a large blast of water and fired it _way_ up high into the sky. Before the attack could take effect, Chad seized the opportunity to counterattack.

"Sunkern, Absorb!"

"Suuuuun-Kern!"

"Maaaaaaariiiiiiiill", screamed the water-type as it had the last of its energy sapped away. Marill then falls onto its back in defeat. And as if to add insult to injury, only then did Marill's Rain Dance take effect, as dark rain clouds suddenly appeared and poured down on the battlefield.

"Marill is unable to battle! Sunkern wins!"

"Marill, return", said Jeffrey as he recalled his Pokemon. He was growing irritated as his opponent's Sunkern was creating a bit of a gap between the number of Pokemon each Trainer had left. Not to mention that that one little Sunkern was making a fool out of Jeffrey's team of evolved Pokemon, which was quite embarrassing when you factored in how much he refers to unevolved Pokemon as Baby Pokemon. "Lairon, I choose you", he shouts as he threw his fourth Poke Ball.

"Laiiiiii!"

"And begin!"

"Lairon, use Double-Edge!" Lairon then immediately springs into action as it barrels at Sunkern like a tank.

"Giga Drain!" Sunkern then does what it did best as it began sapping away at Lairon's energy. The poor Pokemon came to a complete stop as it couldn't find the strength to charge straight through Sunkern's attack. "Now finish it off with Mega Drain!"

"Lairon, Protect!" Before Sunkern's attack could connect, Lairon shielded itself with a green force field. "Now Roar!"

"Lai-Ron-LAAAAAAAAAI", hollered Lairon at the top of its lungs.

"Suuuuuuun-Kern", trembled Sunkern just before it retreated into its Poke Ball. Immediately afterwards, a new Pokemon was dragged out into the battle.

"Cherubi", said the pink grass-type Pokemon with a grin on its face.

"Perfect! Lairon, use Take Down!"

"Lai-Ron-Lai", chanted the large Pokemon as it barreled towards Cherubi. Chad simply chuckled for a moment before commanding his Pokemon.

"Use Double Team!"

"Cheru! Cheeeeeer-Rubi-Rubi-Rubi", it chanted as it multiplied and surrounded Lairon, who came to a halt upon seeing an infinitely growing number of opponents.

"Now use Razor Leaf!"

"Cherubi", shouted Cherubi as it and its copies flung razor sharp leaves at Lairon. The rock-type Pokemon hollered in pain as it had nowhere to run to. Once Cherubi's attack had ended, Lairon fell onto its stomach in defeat.

"Lairon is unable to battle! Cherubi wins!"

"Ugh! Lairon, return", shouts Jeffrey as he recalled his Pokemon. He then pulls out his fifth Poke Ball and throws it. "Scorch 'em, Magcargo!"

"Uh-oh", muttered Chad.

"Yeah, you'd better be scared!"

"And begin", shouted the referee. It was at this moment that the effects of Marill's Rain Dance had stopped as the sun had returned and both the rain and the dark clouds vanished.

"Awesome! Magcargo, use Body Slam!"

"Maaaaaag-Cargo", shouts the fire-type Pokemon as it leaps into the air with the intent of landing on top of Cherubi. Cherubi simply snickers for a moment, and then dashes out of the way before Magcargo made contact.

"Say what", asked a shocked Jeffrey.

"Your Pokemon aren't the only ones that benefit from the sun! Cherubi, use Magical Leaf!" Cherubi then hurls some more razor, sharp leaves like it did with its Razor Leaf attack, but these leaves were coated in a magical-like energy as they glowed in the sunlight.

"Maaaaaaag", screamed Magcargo as it got pelted repeatedly.

"Now use SolarBeam!"

"Cheeeeeeee—", began Cherubi as it began absorbing sunlight.

"Quick, Magcargo! Use Flamethrower!"

"Maaaaaag-Cargo", it shouts as it unleashed a powerful flame.

"Rubi", retorted Cherubi as it unleashed its sun beam. The two attacks collided just as several other Pokemon did previously in the battle, except this collision resulted in a rather large explosion, throwing both Pokemon through the air as a cloud of black smoke engulfed the battlefield. When the smoke finally cleared moments later, Cherubi stood proud and tall, while Magcargo was lying on its side in defeat.

"Magcargo is unable to battle! Cherubi wins!"

"Nice job, Cherubi! Are you okay?"

"Cheru", replies the tiny Pokemon in confidence.

"Magcargo, return", said Jeffrey as he recalled his Pokemon. He then pulls out his last Poke Ball and throws it. With five other Pokemon defeated, there was only one left, and we all knew which Pokemon it was.

"It's crunch time, Swampert!"

"Swampert!"

"And begin!"

"Cherubi, use Double Team!"

"Not this time! Swampert, use Earthquake!"

"Swam-Pert", shouts the water-type Pokemon as it stomps on the ground. The resulting earthquake was so great that Cherubi's attack came to a halt as it struggled to keep its balance.

"Now use Muddy Water!"

"Pert", shouts Swampert as it then summons a tidal wave of mud water and rides it towards Cherubi.

"Cut it down to size with Magical Leaf!"

"Cherubi! Cherubi's Magical Leaf attack manages to fly up into Swampert's face, causing the water-type Pokemon to fall onto the ground as its Muddy Water attack fell on top of it.

"Oh, come on!"

"Hit 'em while he's down! Cherubi, use Razor Leaf!"

"Block it with Protect!" While lying on its back, Swampert manages to shield itself with a green force field. "Now use Earthquake!"

"Swampert! Swaaaaaaam-PERT", bellows Swampert as it rose to its feet, leaps high into the air, and slams onto the ground with both feet. This particular Earthquake attack was much stronger than the previous one, as the ground underneath Cherubi caved in to a point where Cherubi became buried in rubble much like how Shroomish did earlier. Despite this however, Chad remained silent. When the attack was over and the dust cleared, Jeffrey was the one who broke the silence.

"Hehehe, looks like Swampert won this battle."

"That remains to be seen", said the referee.

"What're you talking about? Of course Swampert won! Show 'em Swampert!"

"Swampert", said his Pokemon with a nod as it walked over to the pile of rubble. Once there, it began the process of digging up Cherubi.

"So Chad, anything you'd like to say", asked Jeffrey as if he was expecting him to be impressed with his Pokemon.

"Two words: Solar Beam." In immediate response to its Trainer's command, Cherubi fires a powerful SolarBeam attack from under the rubble upon which Swampert stood.

"Swaaaaaaaaaaaaampert", hollered Swampert as Cherubi's attack threw it high into the air. The water-type Pokemon flew up so high that when it crashed down on its back, it became engulfed in a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, Swampert remained on its back, as it no longer had the strength to get up.

"No, Swampert!"

"Swampert is unable to battle! Cherubi wins! The victory goes to Chad from Saffron City!" As if he couldn't comprehend the thought of losing, Jeffrey grew silent as he dropped to his knees with a distant look on his face. He was devastated.

"Whoa, did you see that", asked Rudy as if we hadn't been watching the battle the entire time.

"I can't believe it", said Crystal. "Jeffrey lost."

"That Chad guy was so good", added Rudy. "He seems unbeatable."

"We'll see", I muttered to myself.


	6. Power Play!

Obviously Jeffrey didn't take losing his battle to Chad too well. I remember him throwing an ugly temper tantrum to a point where security had to remove him from the island altogether. As if losing in a devastating way wasn't bad enough, he was forced off of the island in shame.

"I knew he was a punk", I said to myself as I sat in the stands of the stadium. The next battle of the tournament was about to begin. Since I was determined to watch the entirety of this battle, I volunteered to stay and watch with the Pokemon while Crystal and Rudy broke away to bring back some snacks. On the referee's left, was Anya, a Croconaw Trainer. Her opponent, on the referee's right, was none other than Goldenrod's golden boy, Theo.

"Good luck today, Theo", said Anya to Theo in an attempt to be a good sport.

"Unlike you, I don't rely on luck, let alone need it", replied Theo in a calm, smug, and condescending voice.

"Trainers, prepare your Poke Balls", declared the referee as each Trainer pulled out their first Poke Balls.

"Here we go", I said. "You guys watching?"

"Chansey."

"Bay."

"Busken."

"Let the battle get under way", shouted the referee.

"Magmar, I choose you", shouted Anya as she threw her first Poke Ball.

"Mag", said the fire-type as it made its first appearance. Without saying anything, Theo simply smirked as he threw his Poke Ball.

"Flareon!"

"And begin!"

"Magmar, use Confuse Ray!"

"Maaaaaag-Mar", shouted the fire-type as it blanketed the battlefield in a purplish light. Upon being hit with the light, Flareon began to stumble around due to its confusion, though this didn't bother Theo in the slightest.

"Use Fire Blast", said Theo calmly. Despite its confusion, Flareon still mustered up the will to unleash a burst of flame. The only problem was, due to its confusion, Flareon wound up aiming its attack up in the air, completely missing its target. "Shake it off, now."

"Flare-Flare-Flare", began Flareon as it started shaking its head, "Flareon", it continued as it managed to completely shake away its confusion.

"Whoa, that was quick", said a shocked Anya.

"Now use Flamethrower."

"Fla-Reoooooon", shouted Flareon as it unleashed more intense flames and fired them at Magmar.

"Charge ahead and use Fire Punch!"

"Maaaaaaaag—", said Magmar as it cloaked its fist in flames and charged ahead at Flareon. It then used its already flaming fist as a crude shield as it pushed through Flareon's flames. Not only that, but as Magmar closed in on Flareon, the Flamethrower attack only made its Fire Punch even stronger. "Mag-Mar", shouted Magmar when its attack finally made contact.

"Flaaaaaaare", whined Flareon after being punched in the face.

"Now use _your_ Flamethrower!"

"Maaaaaag-Mar", shouted Magmar as it shot a stream of flames at Flareon.

"Use Hyper Beam."

"Flareon", shouted the other fire-type as it retaliated with its own energy beam. The two attacks collided in midair, creating an explosion as the two Pokemon are thrown backwards.

"Magmar, try a Smokescreen!"

"Maaaaag", shouted Magmar as it attempted to blanket the field in smoke.

"Overheat."

"Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Reooooooooon", shouted Flareon as it unleashed a stream of flames of seemingly volcanic proportions. Magmar screamed in response as it seemed Flareon's attack was too hot even for it to handle.

"Magmar, no!"

"Finish it with Flamethrower."

"Flaaaaaaare", shouted Flareon with another Flamethrower. It wound up being so powerful that Magmar's entire body became covered in ash and smoke as it fell on its stomach in defeat.

"Magmar!"

"Magmar is unable to battle! Flareon wins!"

"Magmar, return", said Anya as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw her second Poke Ball. "Go, Wailmer!"

"Waiiii", bellowed the round, water-type with a big grin.

"And begin!"

"Use Hyper Beam." Flareon then launches another Hyper Beam at Wailmer.

"Wailmer, use Rollout!"

"Wai-Wai-Wai-Wai-Wai", chanted Wailmer as it rolled like a ball and barreled through the Hyper Beam at Flareon. The fire-type Pokemon whined again as the water-type knocked it onto its side in defeat.

"Flareon is unable to battle! Wailmer wins!"

"Way to go, Wailmer!"

"Wai-Waiii!" Without saying anything, Theo recalled his Flareon and threw his second Poke Ball.

"Mr. Mime!"

"And begin!"

"Use Water Gun, Wailmer!"

"Waiiiiiii", gargled Wailmer as it fired a stream of water at Mr. Mime.

"Focus Punch."

"Mime-Mime-Mime-Mime-Mime", chanted Mr. Mime as it barreled through the Water Gun with a glowing fist.

"Waiii", bellowed Wailmer as Mr. Mime's punch connected with it.

"Wailmer, are you okay?"

"Wai-Wai."

"Good. Then use Water Pulse."

"Hyper Beam." Before Wailmer could even move, Mr. Mime had already launched a powerful Hyper Beam attack. Poor Wailmer got thrown through the air like a giant ball as it crashed into the stadium wall behind Anya.

"No, Wailmer!"

"Wailmer is unable to battle! Mr. Mime wins!"

"Wailmer, return, now", said Anya as she recalled her Pokemon. "Take a nice, long rest. Go, Electrike", she continued as she threw her third Poke Ball.

"Electrike", said the electric-type Pokemon as its fur sparked.

"And begin!"

"SolarBeam", said Theo calmly. Mr. Mime responded by beginning its process of absorbing sunlight.

"Don't let it, Electrike! Use Quick Attack!"

"Elec-Elec-Elec-Trike", shouted the green Pokemon as it sprinted and slammed into Mr. Mime at full speed. The psychic-type's attack failed as Electrike's attack caused it to lose concentration.

"Too slow", said Theo to his Pokemon.

"Mime-Mime", said Mr. Mime in a kinda sad voice, like it was ashamed in itself.

"Use Thunder."

"Miiiiiime-Mr. Mime", shouted the psychic-type Pokemon as a bolt of electricity surged from its body at Electrike. I found it rather bizarre that Mr. Mime didn't know one psychic-type attack.

"We can use that! Electrike, charge in and use Spark!"

"Trike", shouted the green Pokemon as it dove into Mr. Mime's Thunder attack. It then rushed at Mr. Mime at full speed again while it absorbed the voltage. Once it slammed into its target, all of the voltage was unleashed.

"Mime-Mime-Mime", said Mr. Mime dizzily as it fell onto its back in defeat. Static electricity sparked all over its body.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle! Electrike wins!"

"Awesome! You were wonderful, Electrike!"

"Trike-Trike", replied the electric-type happily. Again, without saying a word, Theo recalled Mr. Mime and threw his third Poke Ball. The fire-type Rapidash neighed as it looked down at its opponent.

"And begin!"

"Electrike, Tackle attack!"

"Electrike", shouted Electrike as it rushed towards Rapidash.

"Use Fire Blast." Rapidash neighed as it launched a blast of flames at Electrike. The little Pokemon groaned as the flames threw it backwards.

"No, Electrike! Are you okay?" Before Electrike could respond, Theo and Rapidash were already on the attack.

"Use Hyper Beam." The fire horse neighed as it fired its powerful Hyper Beam attack.

"Quick, Electrike! Intercept it with Thunder Wave!"

"Eleeeeeeeec-Trike", shouted Electrike as a bolt of electricity surged from its body. Usually the attack would merely paralyze an opponent. But upon colliding with Rapidash's Hyper Beam, it caused an explosion as the battlefield became covered in smoke.

"You okay, Electrike", called Anya to her Pokemon as the smoke cleared. Electrike was still on its feet, though panting heavily. As for Rapidash, it took only minimal damage from the explosion as it stood tall above Electrike.

"Overheat." Rapidash then unleashes another blast of flames at Electrike.

"Quick Attack, Electrike!" Electrike then uses it high speed to dodge Rapidash's attack as it rushed at it. As it did so, Anya noticed that Rapidash was absorbing sunlight into its body. "Wait! Fall back, Electrike!" It was too late. Electrike had already launched itself at Rapidash, who willingly took the damage so that Electrike could get close to it. "Look out!"

"SolarBeam." Immediately after hearing his command, the fire horse released the sunlight as a powerful beam at Electrike. The attack proved to be more devastating than usual as it was from close-range.

"Electrike", shouted Anya as her Pokemon collapsed on the battlefield.

"Electrike is unable to battle! Rapidash wins!"

"Electrike, return", said Anya as she recalled her Pokemon.

"Whoa! A Rapidash", said an excited Rudy from my right. He and Crystal had finally made it back with the food.

"Combusken", exclaimed Combusken who was excited to see its Trainer again.

"Did we miss all the good stuff", asked Crystal.

"Yeah, who's winning?"

"See for yourself", I began as I pointed to the battlefield. "Theo lost his Mr. Mime and Flareon already. As for his opponent, he just defeated her Electrike, and well as her Wailmer, and Magmar."

"Whoa", said Rudy in awe.

"I didn't know Anya was battling", began Crystal. "Make New Bark proud, Girlfriend", she cheered to her with a wave. Anya nods back at her with a smile.

"You know her", asked Rudy.

"Yep. She got her Croconaw from the same place I got my Bayleef."

"Bay-Bay", agreed Bayleef.

"I see", said Rudy as we all returned our focus to the battle. Anya had just thrown her fourth Poke Ball.

"Go, Pachirisu!"

"Pachi-Pachi", squeaked the tiny Pokemon.

"And begin!"

"Fire Blast." Rapidash neighed as it fired its Fire Blast attack at its new opponent.

"I was hoping you'd do that! Pachirisu, Discharge!"

"Pachiiiii-Pa", shouted the electric rodent as blue electricity surged from its tiny body. The high voltage collided with Rapidash's flames, causing another explosion, one that threw both Pokemon through the air. The referee made his call when the smoke finally cleared.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Pachirisu wins!"

"You okay, Pachirisu?"

"Pachi-Pa", replied her Pokemon. Anya was right to be concerned. Even though Pachirisu was the only Pokemon to walk away from the explosion, it still took a lot of damage already. Theo took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment as he recalled his Rapidash. He then opens them back up dramatically as his voice became a lot more energetic.

"I congratulate you for making it this far, Anya, but now things get serious!" Anya gasped nervously in response to Theo's threat. "Go, Bellossom", he shouted as he threw his fourth Poke Ball.

"Bello-Bello-Ssom", sang the grass-type Pokemon as it danced around a little.

"And begin!"

"Bellossom, use Façade!"

"Beeeeeeell", shouted Theo's Pokemon as it rushed at Pachirisu as its body began to glow.

"Pachirisu, Protect!"

"Pachiiiiiii", squeaked Pachirisu as it shielded itself in a green force field. Bellossom groaned in pain as it ran smack into Pachirisu's shield, taking the full brunt of its own attack.

"Now use Sweet Kiss!"

"Pachi-Chi", squeaked Pachirisu as it kissed a barrage of hearts at Bellossom.

"Oh, please! Bellossom, use Hyper Beam!"

"Again", asked a shocked Anya, in reference to the fact that it seemed that all of Theo's Pokemon knew how to use Hyper Beam. Bellossom's Hyper Beam attack tore right through Pachirisu's Sweet Kiss and threw the tiny Pokemon into the stadium wall just as Mr. Mime did to Wailmer.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle! Bellossom wins!"

"Pachirisu, return", said Anya as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw her fifth Poke Ball. "Cacnea, I choose you!"

"Cacnea", said Anya's own grass-type Pokemon with confidence.

"And begin!"

"Bellossom, Sludge Bomb!"

"Beeeeell-Llo-Llo-Llo", shouted Bellossom as it spits out a barrage of sludge blasts at Cacnea.

"Nice try! Cacnea, Absorb!"

"Cac-Ne-Aaaaa", shouted Canea as its Absorb attack tore through the Sludge Bomb and sapped away Bellossom's energy.

"Now use Poison Sting!"

"Caaaaac-Cac-Cac-Cac-Cac-Cac", shouted Cacnea as it fired a shower of poisonous needles from its hands.

"Bellossom, SolarBeam!"

"Beeeeeeeell-Llo", shouted Bellossom as its SolarBeam blew away Canea's Poison Sting just before slamming into Cacnea.

"Now use Façade!" Once again, Bellossom's body began to glow as it rushed towards Cacnea.

"Cacnea, try a Sand Attack!" As instructed, Cacnea then began throwing sand at Bellossom in an attempt to stop its attack. Much to Cacnea's dismay when Bellossom barreled right through it and slammed into Cacnea anyway. Once it completed its attack, Bellossom stood there panting heavily for a moment, but then passed out as it had run out of steam.

"Bellossom is unable to battle! Cacnea wins!

"Bellossom, return", said Theo as he recalled his Pokemon. He then threw his fifth Poke Ball. "Manetric, go!"

"Manectric!"

"That's not good", muttered Rudy.

"Yeah, if Cacnea loses, then Anya's going to have to defeat both electric-type Manetric, and steel-type Scizor, with her water-type Croconaw in order to win", I added.

"Don't give up, Anya", shouted Crystal. "Keep fighting!"

"And begin", shouted the ref.

"Cacnea, use Absorb!"

"Manectric, use Hyper Beam!" The two Pokemon's attacks collided in midair, with neither one showing any signs of weakening. Eventually, the Pokemon both gave up, and their Trainers gave them new orders.

"Manectric, use Strength!"

"Maaaaaa-Netric", roared the electric-type Pokemon as it slammed its two front paws on the ground, creating a giant crack in the earth. The crack then travelled along the ground towards Cacnea.

"Quick, Cacnea! Use Leech Seed!"

"Caaaaa-", began Cacnea as it prepared to fire the seed at its opponent. Before it could, the crack that Manectric created opened up further underneath Cacnea as large rocks began to pelt the green Pokemon, causing it to launch the seed straight up into the air. Cacnea then fell onto its back in defeat.

"Cacnea is unable to battle! Manectric wins!"

"Cacnea, return", said Anya as she recalled her Pokemon.

"Awww, poor Anya", said a disappointed Crystal.

"Bayleef-Bay", shouted an excited Bayleef as it looked into the sky.

"What is it, Bayleef", asked Crystal.

"Chan-Chan-Sey", added Chansey as it pointed above the battlefield. We all gasped as something fell from the sky and pelted Manectric on its forehead. We soon discovered it was Cacnea's Leech Seed as it began latching onto Manectric's body. The electric-type Pokemon howled as the seed began sucking away its energy.

"Yes", said Rudy excitedly.

"Alright! It worked", added Crystal.

"Now's your chance, Anya", I shouted to her.

"I choose you, Croconaw", shouted Anya as she threw her last Poke Ball.

"Croconaw", shouted the water-type Pokemon as it prepared for battle.

"And begin", shouted the ref.

"Croconaw, use Bite attack!"

"Croconaw", shouted Croconaw as it rushed towards Manectric with its jaws open.

"Manectric, use Thunder!"

"Maaaaaa-Netric", shouted Manectric as it zapped Croconaw with its high voltage.

"Croconaw", screamed the water-type Pokemon in pain.

"No, Croconaw!"

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"MANE", bellowed Manectric as it kicked up its voltage even higher by adding a Thunderbolt before it even finished its Thunder attack. Its water-type opponent screamed at the top of its lungs just before the battlefield became blanketed in an explosion. When the smoke cleared and the two Pokemon were revealed, Manectric stood tall, though still struggling against the sapping power of Leech Seed, while Croconaw lied on its stomach, unable to move.

"Croconaw", cried Anya as she ran onto the battlefield to hold her Pokemon.

"Croconaw is unable to battle! Manectric wins! The victory goes to Theo from Goldenrod City!

"Manectric, return", said Theo calmly as he recalled his Pokemon. The then turns and walks away without saying a word to either the ref or his opponent.

"Oooooh, what a big jerk", exclaimed Crystal as she stomped her foot.

"Poor Anya", added Rudy. "This competition is really starting to heat up."

"Yeah, but she battled well. Anya should be proud of her Pokemon today", I said.

"Yeah", said Crystal. "And I'm proud of her. I just hope she's proud of herself."

"Forget about that loser", said someone from behind us. We all turned around to see a female Trainer with a bit of an accent in her voice and her own grass-type Pokemon partner. "You should be worried about yours truly", she continued as she pointed to herself.

"Grovyle-Gro", said her Pokemon in agreement.

"Bayleef! Bay-Bayleef", shouted Bayleef in response.

"What do you want", asked Crystal as she stood at her Pokemon's side.

"The name's Esmeralda, and you're my next opponent", she said as she pointed to Crystal dramatically. Her Grovyle mirrored her action as it pointed dramatically at Bayleef. "So get ready to lose."

"Gro-Gro-Vyle."

 _Rudy was right_ , I thought to myself. _This tournament really is heating up. Good luck, Crystal._


	7. Bitter Rivalry!

About an hour or so after Crystal's standoff with Esmeralda, as we had a change in referees, me and Rudy found ourselves anxiously waiting for the battle to start. On our left, stood Crystal with her Bayleef. Across from her, on our right, stood Esmeralda and her Grovyle.

"I hope Crystal wins", said Rudy.

"Of course she'll win. Our girl's got a sharp wit and a strong Pokemon by her side. This Esmeralda girl is just a smug child."

"So, you're certain our friend can win?"

"Of course I'm sure. We gotta believe in Crystal so that she'll believe in herself. Go get 'em, Crystal! You, too, Bayleef!" Crystal and Bayleef both smiled back at me upon hearing my cheer.

"Uh, yeah! Show her what you're made of", cheered Rudy.

"Thanks, Guys", called Crystal back to us with a wave. She was full of confidence.

"She'll be just fine", I said to reassure Rudy.

"Yes, I agree. She's quite the talented Trainer", said Professor Oak from behind us. Upon hearing his voice, the four of us turned around to see him and Professor Birch seated behind us.

"Professor", I asked.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"Why not", asked Professor Birch. "I just love a good battle. And this one seems like quite the heated matchup."

"You might want to pay attention", said Professor Oak. "They're about to start." Upon hearing his suggestion, Rudy and I turned back around and prepared to watch as the battle got underway.

"Trainers", began the referee, "this will be a full six-on-six Pokemon Battle with no time limit. Each Trainer will battle with one Pokemon at a time, and the battle will end when all six of one Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle. Agreed?"

"Totally", said both Trainers at the same time.

"Then prepare for battle!"

"I choose you", shouted both Trainers simultaneously once again as they threw their Poke Balls. Esmeralda's Pokemon was the first to appear.

"Mime-Mime-Mime", said Mime Jr. with a gleeful salute.

"Eeeee-Eeeee", cried Eevee as it wagged its bushy tailed briefly.

"And begin!"

"Eevee, Bite attack!" Eevee responded by rushing at the psychic-type Pokemon opposing it.

"Mime Jr., Confusion!"

"Miiiiiime—", began Mime Jr. as its eyes glowed blue. It then used its psychic powers to lift Eevee into the air. "Mime-Mime", it shouted as it threw the foxlike Pokemon backwards.

"Now use Mimic!"

"Mime-Mime-Mime-Mime-Mime", chanted Mime Jr. as it rushed at Eevee with the intention of biting it.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!"

"Ee-Vee-Ee-Vee-Ee", chanted Eevee as it sprinted at Mime Jr. at an even faster speed. Mime Jr. then lunged forward when it got close enough. Eevee responded to this by jumping out of the way and then quickly slamming into its opponent before it had time to hit the ground.

"Now use Sand Attack, Eevee!"

"Teeter Dance, Mime Jr.!" Before Eevee had a chance to launch its attack, Mime Jr. began doing a little dance as its body began to glow. This resulted in Eevee awkwardly doing a dizzy kinda dance while occasionally kicking up sand at nothing.

"What happened to Eevee", asked Rudy.

"Poor thing's confused", I answered him.

"He's right, Rudy", began Professor Oak. "Teeter Dance is a move that confuses any Pokemon that falls victim to it.

"Which isn't good when you're facing a crafty Pokemon like Mime Jr.", added Professor Birch.

"Oh, no", said Rudy. "Snap out of it, Eevee!"

"Mime Jr., use Baton Pass!"

"Mime-Mime", said Mime Jr. in a voice that kinda sounded like it said, "bye-bye". As a result, its body glowed red as it retreated into its Poke Ball, switching places with another of Esmeralda's Pokemon.

"Pikachu!"

"Whoa, a Pikachu", said Professor Birch. "This should be interesting, eh, Oak?" Professor Oak simply nodded in response.

"Eevee, try a Take Down!"

"Eevee", cried the normal-type Pokemon as it broke to its left.

"Eevee, where are you going", cried Crystal upon watching Eevee run past the referee off the battlefield. "Eevee, come back!" Upon hearing its Trainer's voice, Eevee kept running faster and faster until it ran smack into the stadium wall. After impact, the poor little Pokemon fell onto its side.

"Eevee is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!"

"Tough break for Eevee, huh, Crystal", teased Esmeralda with a shrug.

"Pika-Pika", said her Pikachu as it mirrored her gesture.

"Eevee, return", said Crystal as she recalled her Pokemon.

"This isn't good", I said. "With her Mime Jr. able to use Baton Pass, she'll just keep switching her Pokemon around the entire battle."

"Well hopefully Crystal will find a way to shut it down", said Rudy.

"Go, Teddiursa", shouted Crystal as she threw her second Poke Ball.

"Teddi!"

"And begin!"

"Teddiursa, Dynamic Punch!"

"Uuuuuuur—", began Teddiursa as it charged at Pikachu with a glowing fist.

"Pikachu, use Double Team!"

"Pika! Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi", chanted Pikachu as it multiplied and surrounded Teddiursa. The cute cub Pokemon stopped in its tracks as it desperately tried to find the real Pikachu.

"Now use Quick Attack, Pikachu!"

"Pika", shouted Pikachu as it and its clones all zigzagged in and out of each other as they all rushed at Teddiursa.

"There's no way it can outrun them all", exclaimed Rudy nervously.

"Do something, Crystal", I added.

"Teddiursa, use Protect!"

"Ursa", shouted Teddiursa as it shielded itself with a green force field. Pikachu screamed in pain as it slammed headfirst into the shield at full speed.

"That's the way to do it", cheered Rudy.

"Now use Lick, Teddiursa!"

"Teddi", shouted Teddiursa gleefully as it stuck out its tongue and ran towards Pikachu.

"Pikaaaaaaa", shouted Pikachu in a panic as it ran away from Teddiursa, frightened by the thought of it being licked. Teddiursa giggled as it ran after it.

"Pikachu, what are you doing? Turn around and use Thundershock!"

"Pika-Pi", responded Pikachu as it turned to face its opponent. "Pika-Chu", it shouted as a bolt of electricity surged from its body at Teddiursa.

"Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Sa", cried the bear Pokemon upon being zapped.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika", chanted Pikachu as it charged at Teddiursa as it laid on the ground.

"Do it, Teddiursa!"

"Ursa", shouted Teddiursa as it used Protect again. Just like before, Pikachu ran smack into Teddiursa's shield, only this time it remained still for a moment after impact.

"Piiiiiika", said Pikachu dizzily just before it fell onto its back in defeat.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Teddiursa wins!"

"You did it, Teddiursa!"

"Teddi-Ur!"

"Way to go, Crystal", I cheered.

"Keep it up", added Rudy.

"Pikachu, return", said Esmeralda as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw another Poke Ball. "Guess who, Crystal."

"Mime-Mime-Mime!"

"Not again", groaned Rudy.

"Told 'ya she'd do this all battle", I responded.

"And begin!"

"Teddiursa, Dynamic Punch!"

"Uuuuuuuuuur—", began Teddiursa as it attempted its second Dynamic Punch.

"Confusion!"

"Miiiiiiime", said Mime Jr. as it lifted Teddiursa into the air and threw it backwards. As Teddiursa flew through the air, Mime Jr. took off after it.

"Now use Mimic!"

"Miiiiiime-Mime-Mime", shouts Mime Jr. as it strikes Teddiursa out of the air with a copy of its Dynamic Punch, which was super effective against normal-type Teddiursa.

"Oh, no", cried Crystal.

"Ur-Sa", whined Teddiursa as it laid on its back in defeat.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle! Mime Jr. wins!" Rudy and I both gasped upon seeing how easily Teddiursa was defeated.

"My, this does not look good", said Professor Oak.

"Teddiursa, return", said Crystal as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw her third Poke Ball. "Go, Ledyba!"

"Ledy-Dy!"

"And begin!"

"Ledyba, use Aerial Ace!"

"Ledyyyy-Dy", shouted Ledyba as it did an aerial backflip mixed with a dive bomb and rushed at Mime Jr..

"Mime Jr., Teeter Dance!"

"Mime-Mi-Mime-Mi-Mime", sang Mime Jr. as it did its little confusion dance. In response to this, Ledyba's flying became a little wobbly as it closed in on its opponent.

"Don't give in, Ledyba! Keep going!"

"Ledyyyyyyy—", began Ledyba as it continued its path forward.

"Mime-Mime", asked a confused Mime Jr., shocked that its dance wasn't working.

"Baaaaa", hollered Ledyba as it rammed into Mime Jr.. The bug-type Pokemon kept driving its opponent backwards until both of them slammed into the stadium wall. They wound up colliding with the wall so hard that they became engulfed in a cloud of dust.

"Ledyba", cried Crystal.

"Mime Jr.", cried Esmeralda. When the dust cleared, Ledyba flew away feeling a bit dizzy, while Mime Jr. fell forward onto its stomach in defeat.

"Mime Jr. is unable to battle! Ledyba wins!"

"Ledyba, are you okay?"

"Ledy-Dy", nodded her Pokemon weakly. Between the confusion and running into the wall, Ledyba had already taken a massive amount of damage from its last maneuver.

"Gee, that was rough", said Rudy. "I wonder what other Pokemon Esmeralda has."

"Let's just hope they're no worse than the last one", I said in reference to Mime Jr.'s tricky battle style.

"Mime Jr., return", said Esmeralda as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw her third Poke Ball. "Go, Solrock!" The rock-type Pokemon made a strange kinda buzzing sound upon being released onto the battlefield.

"And begin!"

"Ledyba, use Psybeam!"

"Ledy-Ba", shouted the bug-type as it fired a beam of psychic energy.

"Solrock, show them a _real_ psychic-type attack! Use Confusion!" The rock-type buzzed again as it used its psychic powers to take control of Ledyba's attack and send it back to where it came from. Ledyba hollered in pain as it was blasted out of the air by its own attack.

"No, Ledyba!"

"Ledyba is unable to battle! Solrock wins!"

"Ledyba, return", said Crystal as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw her fourth Poke Ball. "Sick 'em, Poochyena!" The dark puppy Pokemon barked ferociously upon being released onto the field.

"And begin!"

"Poochyena, Poison Fang!" Poochyena growls and rushes at Solrock as its fang begin to glow purple.

"Solrock, use Harden!" Solrock then buzzes as its already stone-hard body becomes even more stone-hard. By the time Poochyena lunged at it, latched onto its face, and began biting, Solrock's body had already become too hard for it do to any damage. "Shake it off, Solrock! And use Tackle!" Solrock buzzed angrily as it violently shook Poochyena off of itself. It then rushed at the dark-type Pokemon with a fierce Tackle attack.

"Poochyena, Roar!" Poochyena then gave off a fierce Roar attack, causing Solrock to stop dead in its tracks. The rock-type Pokemon trembled in fear for a moment just before it retreated to its Poke Ball, dragging out another of Esmeralda's Pokemon in the process.

"Slugma."

"Alright, Crystal", cheered Rudy.

"In your face, Esmeralda", I added.

"Poochyena, use Shadow Ball!" Poochyena responded by firing a blast of dark energy from its mouth at the slug Pokemon.

"Nice try, Crystal! Slugma, use Ember!"

"Sluuuuuuug-Ma", shouted Slugma as it fired a few flames at Poochyena's attack. The flames made quick work of the Shadow Ball as they destroyed it and then made their way to scorch Poochyena. The furry Pokemon howled from the heat upon impact.

"Get out of there, Poochyena! Use Dig!" Poochyena responds to its Trainer's command by burrowing underground in an attempt at a sneak attack. Before it could go very far, Slugma counterattacked.

"Where do you think you're going? Slugma, use Rock Slide!"

"Slugma", shouted Slugma as it jumped up and slammed on the ground, causing the earth to crack. The crack then traveled all the way to the crater that Poochyena made. Once there, the crater opened even wider as Poochyena was launched out of the ground while simultaneously being pelted by rocks.

"Poochyena, no", cried Crystal as her Pokemon collapsed on its side in defeat.

"Poochyena is unable to battle! Slugma wins!"

"Don't you know who you're up against", asked Esmeralda as Crystal recalled her Pokemon. "Did you honestly think you could outwit me at my own game", she continued in reference to the fact that Crystal had attempted to counteract Baton Pass with Roar.

"Don't celebrate just yet", warned Crystal as she threw her fifth Poke Ball. "Houndour, let's go!" The new dark-type asserted in dominance by unleashing a Flamethrower into the sky. I couldn't help but chuckle as Houndour's gesture reminded me so much of my Charizard before it evolved.

"And begin!"

"Houndour, use Faint Attack!" The canine Pokemon responded with a growl as it rushed at Slugma while simultaneously cloaking its body with dark energy.

"Slugma, use Smog!"

"Sluuuuuuuuuug", shouted Slugma as it expelled a cloud of poisonous gas at Houndour, who couldn't help but get caught in it. The poison immediately began taking effect as the poor Pokemon began coughing due to the smoke.

"Houndour", cried Crystal.

"Now use Ember!"

"Slugma", cried Slugma as it fired its flames at Houndour.

"Show 'em some _real_ firepower! Use Flamethrower!" Houndour growled as it mustered up enough strength for a fierce Flamethrower as it fired its own flame breath at Slugma's attack. Houndour's flames were so much hotter in comparison as they tore right through Slugma's and struck the slug Pokemon head on. As Slugma was a fire-type Pokemon itself, it simply shook it off as both Pokemon squared each other off for the next round. Just when it seemed that Houndour was ready for its next order, it collapsed onto its side. The poison had gotten the better of it.

"Houndour is unable to battle! Slugma wins!"

"Houndour, return", said Crystal as she recalled her Pokemon. "Hey, don't worry about it", she continued as she talked to the Poke Ball in her hand. Crystal then squats down to Bayleef's eye level. "Looks like it's you and me, Pal."

"Bay", replied Bayleef.

"Go get 'em."

"Bay-Bay", it replied with ferocity as it ran onto the field.

"And begin!"

"Slugma, Rock Slide!"

"Ma", shouted Slugma as it slammed on the ground. Just as before, the crack it made raced along the ground towards Bayleef.

"Bayleef, Light Screen!"

"Bay-Bay", shouted the grass-type as it protected itself with a window-like shield as rocks were pelted at it from below.

"Smog, Slugma!"

"Sluuuug-Maaaa!"

"Now use Protect!"

"Leef", said Bayleef as it shielded itself again, this time with a green force field.

"Grrrr! Slugma, use Yawn!"

"Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuug", said Slugma with a yawn as a pink bubble floated out of its mouth and towards Bayleef.

"Razor Leaf, now!"

"Baaaaaaaay-Bay", shouts Bayleef as it hurls a flurry of razor sharp leaves at Slugma, slicing through its Yawn attack before making contact.

"That's it! Slugma, use Ember!"

"Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug—", began Slugma as it began charging up its fire-type attack. Rudy and I got worried upon noticing the flames were too intense for it to be an Ember attack.

"That's _way_ too hot for an Ember attack", I exclaimed.

"Watch out, Bayleef", added Rudy.

"Maaaaaa", shouted Slugma as it launched a Fire Blast at Bayleef.

"Ha! You're finished, Crystal", shouted a confident Esmeralda.

"Not yet I'm not! Bayleef, Vine Whip, now!"

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaay", shouts Bayleef as it sprouts two vines from the sides of its neck and shoots them forward at the Fire Blast. Esmeralda gasped upon seeing the Fire Blast destroyed by Bayleef's attack.

"No way", shouted a shocked Esmeralda sounding a tad worried.

"Do it, Bayleef!"

"Baaaay-Leef", shouts Bayleef as it continues its attack. The vines then raced towards Slugma as they wrapped themselves around the fire-type Pokemon. Bayleef then lifts Slugma high into the air, and then slams it into the ground. Upon seeing this, Esmeralda gasped again.

"Sluuuuuug", groaned Slugma as it laid on its side in defeat.

"Slugma is unable to battle! Bayleef wins!"

"Alright", exclaimed Rudy in excitement. "If Crystal keeps this up she may actually win!"

"She's not going to win, Rudy", I replied.

"Why not?"

"Just look at Bayleef", I said in reference to the fact that Bayleef hadn't retracted its vines. Bayleef was panting heavily as it left its two vines lying on the ground. At the ends of the vines were two burn marks, which were the result of Slugma's Flame Body. "Between Slugma's Flame Body ability and its new Fire Blast attack, I'd say Bayleef's got maybe one last attack left in it. They're not fighting to win. They're fighting because they want to go out with a bang, rather than a whimper."

"Wow, poor Crystal", said Rudy.

"Let's finish strong, Bayleef!" Bayleef panted a bit more and cringed before responding.

"Bayleef-Bay!"

"Slugma, return", said Esmeralda as she recalled her Pokemon. She then looks out onto the field at Bayleef, and then to her side at Grovyle.

"Bayleef! Bay-Bayleef", demanded Bayleef as it seemed to want to battle Grovyle. Esmeralda hesitates, as if debating whether or not to send Grovyle out to battle.

"Nah", said Esmeralda with a shrug, obnoxiously denying Bayleef's request. "Welcome back, Solrock", she shouts as she throws her rock-type's Poke Ball. Solrock buzzed again as it entered the battlefield.

"And begin!"

"Fine then, we'll end this battle with or without Grovyle! Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!"

"Baaaaaaaaaaay-LEEF", bellows Bayleef as it fires its Razor Leaf attack at Solrock.

"Confusion attack, Solrock!" Solrock buzzed again as it used its psychic powers to stop Bayleef's attack in midair. Solrock then holds them there for a moment, as if to allow Bayleef to allow the thought of defeat to sink in. Bayleef, anticipating what was coming, turns its head back to its Trainer.

"Bayleef", it says to her apologetically with a bow. It then turns back to face Solrock, standing tall as it had no intention of running away, not that it could.

"Bayleef, no!"

"Do it, Solrock!" Solrock then buzzed one last time as it sent Bayleef's Razor Leaf right back at it. Just before it made contact, Bayleef closed its eyes and accepted its fate. When the attack had ended, Bayleef fell onto its side in defeat.

"No", cried Crystal as she ran out to Bayleef.

"Bayleef is unable to battle! Solrock wins! The victory goes to Esmeralda from Greenfield!"

"Crystal", cried me and Rudy simultaneously as we rose to our feet. The two of us and our Pokemon then immediately made our way to the battlefield to assist her.

Some time later, we managed to get Bayleef and Crystal's other Pokemon to the nearest Pokemon Center. Once Nurse Joy took the Pokemon away, Chansey and I waited with Crystal in the lobby, while Rudy and Combusken broke away to take care of some business.

"Here, try to drink something", I said to Crystal as I handed her a bottle of water from my backpack.

"Thanks", said Crystal in a sad voice as she took the bottle and took a drink from it.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You and your Pokemon were great today."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious. You really raised your Pokemon well."

"Yeah, well not well enough apparently."

"You're being too hard on yourself. Sure Esmeralda won the battle, but it doesn't take away from the fact that your Pokemon were just as strong as hers were. You have to be a good Trainer if it took a Trainer like Esmeralda to knock you out of the tournament, because you sure didn't make it easy for her. Besides, just as you were proud of your friend Anya, me and Rudy are proud of you. Isn't that right", I asked Chansey.

"Chansey-Chan", it replied cheerfully. Crystal, appreciating my Pokemon's enthusiasm, pets Chansey's head gratefully.

"Thank you", sobbed Crystal as she suddenly lunged at me for a hug. Shocked by her sudden movement, I hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

"You're welcome", I said as I held her close to me.

"Chan-Sey", said my Pokemon in acknowledgement of our moment. It was then that Nurse Joy's voice appeared on the intercom.

"Paging Crystal from New Bark Town, paging Crystal from New Bark Town, your Pokemon have made a full recovery and are waiting for you at the front desk." Upon hearing the announcement, Crystal and I let go of each other and looked at one another. I noticed her face was completely flushed from crying.

"Here", I said as I reached into my backpack again and handed her a red bandana. Crystal then takes it and uses it to wipe her tears away. She then takes the bandana with her as she rises to her feet and walks away to head for the front desk. I had just risen to my feet and was about to follow her when someone called my name from behind me.

"Hey, Rojan, wait up", she called out to me. Me and Chansey turned to see Anya and her Croconaw running towards us.

"What's up, Anya", I asked her when they finally reached us.

"We just came to say goodbye to Crystal and Bayleef before we took off."

"You're not staying?"

"Nah, me and Croconaw got a lot of training to do before the WBGP starts."

"Croconaw."

"I also wanted to say thanks for being such a good friend to Crystal."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what you did for her on the way in. She's lucky to have a friend like you." I blushed a little upon hearing Anya's comment.

"Uh, no problem", I said bashfully.

"Chan-Han-Seeeey", chuckled Chansey upon seeing my face burn red. Fortunately for me, Anya kept the conversation going.

"Can I ask you a favor? Well two favors?"

"Sure, what?"

"Keep looking out for Crystal for me. She's like the sister I never had."

"Of course. And what was your other favor?"

"Keep on winning", she said as she offered me her hand. I grinned in response before answering her.

"Only if you promise to meet me in the finals again", I said as I grasped her hand and shook it.

"It's a deal." Croconaw and Chansey mirrored our action as they too shook hands. "After all, now I've got a score to settle with Theo."

"As if", scuffed another Trainer from off to the side. It was Abby, another Trainer from Goldenrod City, and her Sudowoodo. "There's no way an A-class hunk like Theo could ever be defeated by the likes of you."

"Is that so", challenged Anya.

"Look, we have no business with you, so why don't you two just move along", I asked her.

"Chan-Sey", added Chansey.

"Relax, I've come as a mere messenger", said Abby. "Tell your wormy little friend Rudy that if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay out of my way. Nobody is going to stop me from being with my sweet Theo."

"Okay, she's nuts", I muttered sarcastically.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed", retorted Anya.

"I heard that!"

"Woodo-Sudo!"

"Your message won't be necessary", said Rudy as he and Combusken came to join the conversation, finally returning from whatever business he was attending to. "I overheard your little threat, Abby. And now I've got a message for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Combusken."

"Oh really", challenged Abby.

"Yes, really", retorted Rudy. I had never seen him so fired up before. "I'm sick of Trainers like you walking around with their noses in the air. My friends and I worked hard to get where we are today, and you have no right to insult us or our Pokemon."

"You tell 'em", said Anya.

"Where'd you disappear to", I asked.

"I went to go readjust my team. For what Theo and Esmeralda did to Anya and Crystal's Pokemon, me and Combusken are dedicating our victory to them."

"Bu-Sken!"

"Now wait just a minute", said Abby. "Just because you got this crazy idea that you're going to win, doesn't mean you actually have a chance at beating me."

"Sudowoodo!"

"Then I guess he'll just have to prove you wrong, then, Abby", said Crystal as she and Bayleef now joined us.

"Awww, did poor little Crystal have a good cry to Mommy", teased Abby.

"Bay", growled Bayleef.

"For your sake, I just hope _you_ don't cry too much once Rudy beats you", retorted Crystal. Upon hearing her sense of sarcasm make a triumphant return, I knew she was feeling better.

"Yeah, especially after all of the boasting and trash-talking you've been doing", I added.

"I'd be absolutely shocked to see you lose", chimed Anya.

"Oh yeah", asked a now hysterical Abby. It was clear that she had a bit of a temper on her. "We'll just see! We battle tonight at sundown", she said as she got in Rudy's face.

"Sudo-Woodo", said Sudowoodo as it mirrored its Trainer by getting in Combusken's face.

"You're on", retorted Rudy as he in turn got in her face.

"Com-Busken", mirrored Combusken as it got in Sudowoodo's face.

"Paging Trainers Rudy and Abby, paging Trainers Rudy and Abby", began Nurse Joy again over the intercom. "Please report to the colosseum for your first Finalist Battle."

"I guess right now works, too", I said sarcastically as the announcement contradicted Abby's sundown challenge.

"Hmmph! Let's go, Sudowoodo", said Abby as she bolted for the Pokemon Center's exit.

"Sudo", replied her rock-type Pokemon as it ran after her.

"You coming, too", asked Crystal to Anya.

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm missing this", she replied having changed her mind about leaving the island.

"Lead the way, Rudy", I said to him. The Pokemon we all had out all took a moment to encourage Rudy as well.

"Bay."

"Chan-Chansey."

"Croconaw."

"Combusken-Ken." Rudy nodded back at us all with a grin.

"Alright, Combusken, let's do it", shouted Rudy as he and Combusken sprinted towards a Pokemon Center exit, more specifically, the wrong exit. The rest of us sort of stood there for a moment awkwardly in response to our friend running the wrong way.

"Should we tell him that the colosseum is _this_ way", asked Crystal as she pointed to the exit that Abby ran out of.

"Nah, let's just humor him", I said. "I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually. Come on, Chansey."

"Chansey", said my Pokemon as the two of us ran after Rudy and Combusken. The girls both laughed as they and their Pokemon ran after us.


	8. Going for the Gold!

Eventually, as I predicted, Rudy and Combusken realized they were going the wrong way, and eventually made their way to the colosseum. After the rest of us had a good laugh at Rudy's spazzy episode, we all found ourselves back in the stands as we waited for Rudy's battle to get underway. Rudy and Abby were so pumped for this battle that they recalled both Combusken and Sudowoodo to their Poke Balls, as if to give their Pokemon a grand reveal later on, even though we all knew they'd be battling later.

"Let the battle begin", shouted the referee, signaling both Trainers to throw their first Poke Balls.

"Ladies, first", said Abby as she threw her Poke Ball. "Go, Bonsly!"

"Bonsly-Bon!"

"She's got a Bonsly, too", asked a slightly surprised Anya.

"Abby sure loves her Sudowoodo", added Crystal.

"Chansey-Chan", agreed Chansey.

"I'm ready for you and your rock-type Pokemon", said Rudy as he threw his first Poke Ball. "Go, Makuhita!"

"Maku!"

"Smart move", I said with a nod.

"Yeah, Makuhita's a fighting-type, which means it has the advantage over Bonsly, who's a rock-type", added Anya.

"And begin", shouted the ref.

"Makuhita, use Cross Chop!"

"Makuuuuuuu-Hita", shouted the fighting-type Pokemon as it lunged at Bonsly with two crossed, glowing fists. Bonsly counterattacked just before it made contact.

"Bonsly, use Counter!"

"Bonsly", cried the tiny rock-type as its body began to glow a crude red color. As a result, when Makuhita's attack made contact with Bonsly's body, Makuhita took the brunt of it as Counter sent Makuhita flying backwards.

"Now use Double-Edge!"

"Bonsly-Bonsly-Bonsly-Bonsly-Bonsly", chanted Bonsly as it rushed at Makuhita at full speed.

"Makuhita, Focus Energy!"

"Maku-Maku-Maku-Maku-Maku", chanted Makuhita as it crossed its arms again and began spinning around and around as fast as it could. Eventually, the fighting-type wound up spinning so fast that by the time Bonsly made contact with it, it wound up hurting itself as Bonsly's tiny body bounced off of Makuhita, who easily withstood its attack.

"How do you like that", asked Rudy.

"Grrrr! Bonsly, use Mimic!"

"Bon-Bon-Bon-Bon-Bon", chanted Bonsly as it imitated Makuhita's Focus Energy as it, too, began spinning around and around.

"Shut it down, Makuhita! Vital Throw, now!"

"Makuuuuuuu—", began Makuhita as it ran over and picked up Bonsly. "Hi-Ta", it shouts as it gave Bonsly a toss. Bonsly was so tiny in comparison to Makuhita that it had no trouble at all throwing it off of the battlefield.

"Bons-Ly", groaned Bonsly from on its back after it crashed onto the ground.

"Bonsly is unable to battle! Makuhita wins!"

"Maku-Maku", cheered Makuhita!

"Way to go, Buddy", cheered Rudy.

"Nice", said Anya excitedly. "We're off to a great start!"

"Don't celebrate just yet", I said. "Remember, like the rest of us, Abby was selected by one or more Pokemon Professors to participate in this tournament. I'm sure she's got more powerful Pokemon up her sleeve."

"Bonsly, return", said Abby as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw her second Poke Ball. "Numel, I choose you!"

"Num-Num-Numel!"

"And begin!"

"Numel, use Ember!"

"Makuhita, use Cross Chop!"

"Maku-Makuuuuuuu", shouted Makuhita as it crossed its glowing fists again and charged at Numel.

"Nuuuuuuu-Mel", bellowed Numel as it shot a breath of flame at Makuhita, who neither slowed nor faltered as it charged straight through it.

"No way", exclaimed Abby.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuu", cried Numel upon being hit with Makuhita's Cross Chop.

"Whoa", exclaimed Crystal and Anya simultaneously.

"Nice shot", I muttered.

"Now use Vital Throw!"

"Don't let it, Numel! Magnitude!"

"Numeeeeeeeeel-Num", bellows Numel as it slams on the ground, creating a small earthquake, though still powerful enough to stop Makuhita from moving as it struggled to keep its balance.

"Awesome, Numel! Now use Tackle!"

"Num-Num-Num-Num-Num", chanted Numel as it charged at Makuhita.

"Cross Chop", repeated Rudy. Makuhita responded with its third Cross Chop attack, which sent Numel barreling backwards until it landed on its side in defeat.

"Numel", cried Abby.

"Numel is unable to battle! Makuhita wins!"

"That's two down", said Crystal with glee.

"Wow", I began. "Rudy seems so submissive off the battlefield that you could almost swear this is a different person we're watching battle."

"Numel, return", said Abby as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw her third Poke Ball. "Go, Slowbro!"

"Sloooooooooooow!"

"Uh-oh", muttered Rudy.

"This might be a problem", I said.

"Yeah, against a psychic-type like Slowbro, I'd say that's a really _big_ problem", said Anya.

"And begin!"

"Makuhita, Focus Energy!"

"Maku-Maku-Maku", chanted Makuhita as it began spinning again.

"No way", shouted Abby.

"Slooooooow", shouted Slowbro as its eyes began to glow blue. It then used its psychic powers to stop Makuhita in its tracks and lift it off of the ground.

"What the?"

"Witness the power of my Slowbro's Confusion!"

"Sloooooooooow", shouted Slowbro again as it threw Makuhita.

"Makuuuuuuuuu", cried the yellow Pokemon before it crashed into the stadium wall. It then fell onto its stomach in defeat.

"Makuhita is unable to battle! Slowbro wins!"

"Makuhita, return", said Rudy as he recalled his Pokemon. He then threw his second Poke Ball. "Go, Quilava!"

"Quilava!"

"A Quilava", asked a shocked Anya in reference to the major type disadvantage Quilava had.

"Let's just hope Rudy has a plan", I reassured her.

"And begin!"

"Slowbro, Tackle attack!"

"Quilava, use Dig!"

"Quil", replied the fire-type as it dove underground. Quilava was so fast with its attack that it struck Slowbro before it had even began running.

"Say what?"

"Did she forget that they're called Slowbro for a reason", asked Crystal in disbelief.

"Yeah, Abby walked right into that one", added Anya.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!"

"Slowbro, Water Gun!"

"Quiiiiiii-Lava!"

"Sloooooooo-Bro!" The two Pokemon launched their attacks simultaneously at each other, resulting in the two blasts colliding in midair and blanketing the battlefield in a cloud of steam.

"You okay, Slowbro", asked Abby as she couldn't see her Pokemon through the steam.

"Flame Wheel, Quilava!"

"Quick, Slowbro! Use Yawn!" After giving their Pokemon new commands, both Trainers waited anxiously for the steam to disappear so that they could see what became of them. After what felt like nearly an hour of waiting in suspense, the steam finally lifted, revealing Slowbro, nearly unfazed by the battle up to that point, while Quilava was lying on its stomach unconscious in front of it.

"Oh no", exclaimed Rudy.

"Did Quilava get knocked out", asked Anya.

"That depends on what you mean by "knocked out"", said Crystal.

"What do you mean?"

"Quilava's asleep", I responded as I pointed out that the fire-type Pokemon was snoring as it laid on the battlefield.

"Quilava, wake up", cried Rudy.

"Now use Confusion!"

"Slooooow", cried Slowbro as it flew Quilava just as it did with Makuhita. The attack wound up being so great that Quilava was now unable to get back up even if it was awake.

"Quilava is unable to battle! Slowbro wins!"

"Quilava, return", said Rudy as he recalled his Pokemon. He then threw his third Poke Ball. "Go, Slugma!"

"Slugma!"

"Ha! How many more fire-types do you plan on sacrificing", teased Abby. Rudy simply growled in annoyance.

"And begin!"

"Slugma, use Flamethrower!"

"Sluuuuuug-Ma", cried Slugma as it fired its flame breath at the water-type Pokemon.

"We can handle that! Slowbro, Tackle attack!" Before Slowbro could even begin to move, it got blasted with Slugma's fire-type attack. When the attack had ended, Slowbro swayed back and forth dizzily as its entire body was covered in ash and smoke. "What the heck", asked a shocked Abby as Slowbro fell onto its stomach in defeat.

"Slowbro is unable to battle! Slugma wins!"

"Alright, Rudy", cheered Crystal.

"Bayleef-Bay!"

"Croconaw!"

"Slowbro, return", said Abby as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw her fourth Poke Ball. "Go get 'em!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Uh-", began Anya with a stunned look on her face.

"This oughtta be interesting", I added.

"And begin!"

"Wobbuffet, Destiny Bond!"

"Wobbu", whispered Wobbuffet as its eyes glowed purple.

"Guys, what does Destiny Bond do", asked Crystal.

"Nothing apparently", replied Anya in reference to the fact that neither Wobbuffet or Slugma moved an inch due to the attack.

"Just watch", I said.

"Slugma, use Hidden Power!"

"Slug-Maaaaaa", cried the slug Pokemon as it summoned a barrage of white energy spheres and flung them at Wobbuffet.

"Wobbu-Wobbu-Wobbu", cried the psychic-type upon the attack making contact.

"Now use Toxic!"

"Sluuuuuuuug", cried Slugma as it expelled a cloud of poisonous gas.

"Wobbuffet, Safeguard!"

"Wobbu", cried Wobbuffet as its body began to glow green. As a result of its attack, the blue Pokemon managed to successfully shield itself from the poisonous effects of Toxic as the cloud of poisonous gas washed right over Wobbuffet.

"Slugma, Flamethrower!"

"Sluuuuuuuuug-Ma", cried Slugma as it fired its Flamethrower attack again.

"Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!"

"Woooooooooo-Bbuffet", cried Wobbuffet as it cloaked itself in another shield, though this time it made its body have a pinkish glow to it. As a result, Wobbuffet took the brunt of Slugma's attack, but then reflected it right back at Slugma with twice the force.

"Sluuuuuuuugma", cried Slugma upon being scorched with its own attack. Despite that however, Wobbuffet still fell onto its back in defeat.

"Wobbuffet is unable to battle", cried the referee. Before he could say anything further, Slugma's body began to glow purple.

"Slug—", gasped Slugma sharply, just before collapsing onto its side.

"Slugma is also unable to battle", continued the referee.

"Wait, what just happened", asked Anya.

"Destiny Bond is a move that makes it to where both Pokemon are knocked out if the user happens to lose the battle", I replied.

"Grrr, I hate it when this girl does something clever", said Crystal in a petty tone. I couldn't help but chuckle at her response, as I found it kinda cute. Both Rudy and Abby silently recalled their Pokemon, just before they simultaneously threw two new Poke Balls. This time, Rudy's Pokemon was the first to appear.

"Go, Croconaw!"

"Croconaw!"

"Go, Chinchou!"

"Chin-Chinchou!"

"Hey, a Croconaw", said an excited Anya.

"Croco-Croc", cheered her own Croconaw.

"Be careful, Rudy", cried Crystal. "Chinchou's an electric-type!"

"And begin!"

"Croconaw, Bite attack!"

"Croco-Croco-Croco-Croco-Croco", chanted Croconaw as it charged at Chinchou with its jaws poised for attack.

"Chinchou, Bubble attack!"

"Chiiiiiiiin-Chou-Ou-Ou-Ou", gargled Chinchou as it blasted a barrage of bubbles at Croconaw.

"Croc-Croc-Croc-Croc", grunted Croconaw as the bubbles repeatedly pelted it in the face.

"Croconaw, Ice Beam!"

"Crooooooo-Conaaaaaaaw", cried Croconaw as it fired an icy blast at Chinchou, destroying its bubble barrage as it did so.

"Chiiiiiiiiiiin", cried Chinchou as Croconaw's freezing attack made contact.

"Chinchou, use Flail!"

"Chinchou", it replied as it suddenly mustered up the strength to barrel through Croconaw's Ice Beam. Once it got close enough to Croconaw, Chinchou immediately began violently slapping Croconaw across the face over and over again with its two tail-like antennae. Me, Crystal, and Anya all cringed upon seeing it as we found it surprisingly unpleasant to watch. After the attack was over, Croconaw laid on its back in defeat, with two large red marks on the sides of its face.

"Croconaw is unable to battle! Chinchou wins!"

"Man, that was brutal", muttered Crystal as she held her arms as if she had goose bumps.

"I second that", added Anya.

"Chan-Sey."

"Croconaw, return", said Rudy as he recalled his Pokemon. He then prepared to throw his fifth Poke Ball.

"So, what kind of Pokemon do you think he'll use this time", asked Anya. It was then that I remembered Rudy's comment about dedicating his battle to his friends.

"Considering the Pokemon he just recalled, I have an inkling", I said.

"Go, Bayleef", cried Rudy as he threw his Poke Ball.

"Bay-Bayleef!"

"Bayleef! Bay-Bay", cheered Crystal's Bayleef upon seeing that Rudy had a Bayleef himself.

"Oh, how boring", said Abby. "I'm surprised you haven't busted out a Charizard yet", she continued as she was apparently aware of Rudy's statement. "Or perhaps you're preparing to bring out another pathetic Pokemon, like Chansey."

"Hey! You're lucky _I'm_ not your opponent", I hollered down to her.

"Chansey-Chan", added Chansey, who was also offended.

"And begin!"

"Chinchou, Supersonic attack!"

"Chou-Ou-Ou", shrieked Chinchou as supersonic waves fired from its mouth at Bayleef, confusing the grass-type Pokemon in the process.

"Ha! Good luck battling us now", teased Abby.

"Bayleef, listen to me! Use Body Slam on yourself!"

"Say what", asked a shocked Abby.

"On itself", asked Crystal.

"What's he planning", I asked.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaay-Baaaaaaaaaaaaay-Leeeeeeeeef", cried Bayleef with intense ferocity as it stumbled around aimlessly for a bit, charged in a random direction, and didn't stop until it crashed into a wall. After impact, the grass-type Pokemon shook its head as if to shake away the dizziness. "Bay", it cried as it ran back to rejoin the battle.

"Alright, Bayleef", cheered Rudy.

"Hey, it worked", I said.

"Yeah, now Bayleef isn't confused anymore", added Anya.

"Quick thinking, Rudy", cheered Crystal.

"Bay-Bay-Bay", cheered her Bayleef.

"Now, Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!"

"Baaaaaay-Leef", cried Bayleef as it flung a barrage of razor sharp leaves at Chinchou.

"Not on your life! Chinchou, Thunder Wave!"

"Chiiiiin-Chou", it cried as a bolt of electricity surged from its antennae, burning all of Bayleef's leaves to ashes just before zapping Bayleef itself.

"Oh, no", cried Rudy.

"Now use Bubble!"

"Chou-Ou-Ou", gargled Chinchou as it fired its second Bubble attack.

"Quick, Bayleef! Use Synthesis!"

"Baaaaaaaay", said Bayleef calmly in a somewhat meditative voice as it began absorbing sunlight. As it did so, its body began to glow as it began regaining its health. This gave Bayleef enough strength to withstand Chinchou's attack by the time it made contact.

"No way", exclaimed Abby.

"Razor Leaf, again!"

"Bay", it cried as it repeated its Razor Leaf attack. This time, Chinchou screamed in pain as it couldn't escape the attack.

"Chin-Chou", it whined as it fell onto its back in defeat.

"Chinchou is unable to battle! Bayleef wins!"

"Grrrrr, Chinchou, return", shouted an irritated Abby as she recalled her Pokemon. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you! Nobody's keeping me away from my sweet Theo", she shouted at the top of her lungs as she hurled her sixth Poke Ball. "Destroy him, Sudowoodo!"

"Sudowoodo!"

"And begin!"

"Sudowoodo, use Flail!"

"Sudoooooo", began the rock-type Pokemon as it rushed at Bayleef. "Sudo-Sudo-Sudo", it shouted as it began slapping Bayleef just as violently as Chinchou did Croconaw.

"Bayleef, use Synthesis!" Bayleef then absorbs sunlight again to heal itself. "Now use Razor Leaf!"

"Bay!"

"Sudowoodo, Low Kick!"

"Sudoooo-Sudo", cried Sudowoodo as it ran and slid underneath the Razor Leaf attack as if it were sliding for Home in a baseball game. Sudowood's attack continued as it continued to slide until it struck Bayleef's leg, causing the grass-type to fly up and over Sudowoodo as it slid underneath it.

"Now use Mimic!"

"Sudooooo-Sudo-Sudo-Sudo", cried Sudowoodo as it imitated Bayleef's Razor Leaf attack.

"Baaaaay", cried Bayleef as it got sliced up by Sudowoodo's attack.

"Perfect! Now follow that up with Rock Throw!"

"Sudo-Woodo", cried Sudowoodo as it slammed on the ground, creating a crack as it travelled towards Bayleef. Once it was underneath it, the crack opened up further as it then began pelting Bayleef with rocks. Upon impact, Bayleef fell over on its side.

"No, Bayleef!"

"Hahaha! Looks like I won this round!"

"Not yet! Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!"

"Bayleef! Baaaaay-Leef", cried Bayleef as it leapt up into the air and rained its Razor Leaf attack down on Sudowoodo from above.

"Suuuuuuuudoooooo", it whined as it tried to shield itself with its arms.

"No, Sudowoodo!"

"Now use Vine Whip!"

"Bayleef", cried Bayleef as two vines shot out of its neck and wrapped themselves around Sudowoodo. "Baaaaaaaay-Leef", it continued as it swung Sudowoodo around a few times and threw it at the nearest wall.

"Sudo-Woodo", cried Sudowoodo as it slammed into the wall and then onto its stomach in defeat.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle! Bayleef wins! The victory goes to Rudy from Littleroot Town!"

"He did it", cheered me and Anya simultaneously as we rose to our feet.

"Ru-dy", cheered Crystal as she also rose to her feet.

"Sudowoodo, return", said a defeated Abby as she fell onto her knees. It was then that Rudy and Bayleef approached her. "Hey, you'll get another chance to battle Theo some day", said Rudy as he offered her his hand to help her up in an attempt to make her feel better.

"But he was my soul mate! My first pick! My future husband", exclaimed a hysterical Abby as tears began to erupt from her eyes. She then rises onto her feet and dashes away as she continued to sob louder and louder. Rudy and Bayleef just kinda stood there awkwardly as they had no idea how to respond to Abby's behavior.

"Oh, brother", said Crystal as she facepalmed herself.

"Embarrassing", added Anya.

"How do we keep ending up with all of the crazy opponents", I asked jokingly. It was then that Professor Rowan's voice appeared over an intercom.

"Attention, Trainers. The first five Finalist Battles have been decided. Our victors moving on to the next round are Rojan, Chad, Theo, Esmeralda, and Rudy. The remaining three matches will be decided first thing tomorrow morning, so rest up Trainers. And congratulations to our first five winners."

"Go get 'em, Rojan", said Anya.

"So you are staying after all", I asked her.

"After watching you and Rudy battle, how can I not? I wanna see this whole thing play out until the end. And see if either of you can knock Theo and Esmeralda down a peg or two."

"I'd also like to see that", added Crystal.

"I'll be sure to give it my best."

"Yo, Rojan", called Rudy from the battlefield. He had called out his Combusken as it also stood by his side in addition to Bayleef. Upon seeing his Combusken, I instinctively called out my Charizard as it appeared behind me and the girls. "We made it to the next round", he cheered in excitement.

"Combusken", cried his Pokemon as it fired a celebratory Flamethrower into the sky. Charizard, like he does, naturally lets out a roar as he mirrors Combusken's gesture.

"I'll see you in the final round", he continued as he gave me a thumbs up.

"You're on", I replied as I returned the thumbs up back to him.


	9. Pregame Party!

After Rudy's victory over Abby, we invited Anya to come back and stay with us. Rudy volunteered to give up his room while he slept on the couch in the living room. We all had an extremely eventful day, so we didn't do much when we got back to our dorm except eat dinner and go to bed. Early the next morning, I snuck out of the dorm and wandered deeper into the forest for some early morning training with my Pokemon.

"Iron Tail, now", I commanded to my Pokemon.

"Chaaaaaaaaan-Sey", cried Chansey as it swung its glowing tail at Charizard. In return, Charizard roared as it swung at Chansey with its own Iron Tail attack. As the two sparring Pokemon's tails collided, they created a small explosion, urging them to break away from each other.

"Nice job, Chansey! Your tail is getting stronger each day. What do you think, Charizard?" My fire-type Pokemon growled in agreement as it gave Chansey a thumbs-up.

"Chansey-Chan", said Chansey as she began to blush bashfully. The three of us all gasped upon hearing a loud blasting-like sound coming from another nearby area of the forest. As we looked in the direction towards where the sound came from, we noticed a frightened flock of Pidgey flying away in a panic.

"Wasn't that over where the others are training?"

"Chansey", nodded my Pokemon.

"Let's go", I said as I ran towards where the blast came from. Charizard and Chansey naturally ran after me. The three of us eventually made it to a clearing, where two more of my Pokemon were sparring with one another. "Dwebble! Sawk! Are you two okay", I asked as I ran up to them.

"Sawk! Sawk-Sawk-Sawk", said my fighting-type excitedly as it pointed at Dwebble.

"Say what?"

"Sawk! Sawk-Sawk! Sawk", it continued as it pointed at Dwebble again, and then pointed at a large boulder that was halfway buried in the ground. It was then I noticed that the said boulder was split directly down the middle in half, and a large chunk of the surround earth at its base had crumbled away.

"Dwebble? Did you do that", I asked my bug-type as I pointed at the boulder.

"Dwebble-Dweb", it replied proudly.

"Well I guess that explains what that blast was", I said as I looked back up at the boulder. In awe by how much damage by Dwebble caused, I became curious as to how it did what it did. "Think you can do it again?"

"Dwebble", it replied as it turned to face the boulder. "Dweeeeeeeeebble-Dweb", it shouted as it slammed on the ground with its pincer. In response, the ground underneath the boulder cracked again as a flurry of smaller rocks shot up from the ground until eventually the two halves of the boulder shattered.

"Awesome, Dwebble! You learned how to use Rock Slide!"

"Dwebble", it nodded to me with a grin.

"If you combine that with your Dig and Slash attacks, you'll be one tough Pokemon to beat."

"Dwebble! Dweb-Dweb-Dwebble", it continued excitedly.

"What? There's more?"

"Dwebble-Dweb", it nodded.

"You're saying you learned _another_ attack?"

"Dweb-Ble", it nodded again. This time I decided to investigate for myself as I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Let's see, Rock Slide, Slash, Dig…", whoa that's a powerful new attack", I said with pride as I picked up Dwebble. "You rock, Dwebble!"

"Dwebble", he replied with glee. My other three Pokemon then gave Dwebble some applause in recognition of its hard work.

"Hey! Rojan", called Crystal as she ran over from the forest to meet us.

"Hey, Crystal. What's up?"

"You gotta come see this. The last of the Finalist Battles is about to end."

"Say no more", I said as I placed Dwebble on the ground and pulled out one Love Ball and two Quick Balls. "Charizard, Dwebble, Sawk, return", I continued as I recalled my three Pokemon. "Let's go, Chansey", I said as I ran back towards the dorm.

"Chansey", it replied as it followed behind me.

"Hey! Wait for me", cried Crystal as she raced after us. The three of us soon found ourselves back at the dorm. Once inside, we entered the living room to find the others all seated around the t.v.. It was the last round between the two Trainers, and each were relying on their strongest Pokemon, or at least the Pokemon they brought with them to the island. On the left, was Mary with her Nosepass. Her opponent, on the right, was Dianne with her Turtwig.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

"Tuuuuuurt-Wig", cried the green Pokemon as its Razor Leaf attack knocked Nosepass onto its back.

"Nosepass is unable to battle", shouted the referee. "Turtwig wins! The victory goes to Dianne from Eterna City!"

"So, I guess this Dianne girl will be in the next round with us", I said to Rudy.

"Yep."

"What happened with the other two battles?"

"Well, the first battle went to someone called Azazel from Sootopolis City. And then Tony was defeated by Sheila from Pastoria City."

"Darn, I kinda liked that guy." It was then we heard a knock at the door.

"I got it", said Anya as she rose out of her seat to answer the door.

"Azazel battles using a Wartortle, and Sheila battles with a Piplup."

"Given their hometowns I'm not surprised."

"So what happens now", asked Crystal.

"Well right now I guess we'd better suit up for tonight", said Anya as she walked back over to us with the mail.

"Why's that", asked Rudy.

"You two were invited to attend the Victor's Banquet tonight at the Pokemon Center in the center of the island."

"A party? That sounds great", said an excited Crystal.

"Bayleef-Bay!"

"But why have a party now", asked Rudy. "Shouldn't they wait until there's a winner?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say they're doing what they did last time, and are using this party as a kick-starter for next round", I said in reference to my impromptu battle with Trevor.

"Who cares what it's for", began Crystal. "I'm just wanting to break out my fancy kimono!"

"And I bet they'll have some really yummy food, too", added Anya as she began to blush.

"We're gonna go get changed", said both girls to us simultaneously as they sprinted to their rooms, closing the doors behind them. You could tell they were best friends.

"What just happened", asked Rudy in reference to the girls' sudden and over-the-top behavior. Bayleef and Croconaw both sighed as they hung their heads as if to say, "yeah, they do that".

"Come on, we might as well go and do the same", I said to Rudy. "You can use my room."

"And what about you?"

"I'll just grab my suit really quick and change in the stables. Now come on, let's go", I said as I headed to my room for my clothes. After what felt like hours (the girls took _forever_ ), we all finally managed to get dressed and began walking towards the Pokemon Center. Me and Rudy were each wearing your standard black tuxedo, while the girls were rocking identical pink kimonos.

Once we reached the Pokemon Center, we were directed by Nurse Joy towards the back of the Center. There, down at the end of a long hallway, were two bouncers guarding the entrance to the banquet.

"State your names, please", requested one of the bouncers.

"Rudy, from Littleroot Town."

"And I'm Rojan from Pallet Town."

"Identification, please", requested the other bouncer.

"Identification", asked Rudy.

"Maybe this'll help", I said as I pulled out my Love Ball. Charizard growled upon being released.

"Combusken", said Combusken as it stepped forward in front of Rudy.

"Very well. Welcome, Finalists", said both bouncers simultaneously as they stepped aside and allowed us to enter. They then handed Rudy and me each a sticker with a number on it. Rudy's number was 6, and I was given 5.

"What're these for", asked Rudy.

"I suppose we'll find out", I responded as we headed into the hall past the bouncers. Me, Rudy, and our Pokemon (though I recalled Charizard for the moment) made it through with no problem, but the girls and their Pokemon got stopped at the door.

"I'm afraid we cannot let you in, Ladies", continued one of the bouncers.

"But why not", asked Anya.

"This gathering is for finalists only, no exceptions."

"But you have to let them in", I said as I walked over to Crystal. "They're our dates for the evening", I continued as I linked my arm with her arm.

"Say what", asked a shocked Crystal.

"Do you want in or don't you", I asked her in a whisper. "Isn't that right Rudy?" Rudy just stared back at me in confusion. Upon realizing that he wasn't understanding what I was trying to do, I make a face at him, urging him to play along.

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's right. Anya is my date for tonight", he said nervously as he marched awkwardly over to Anya, almost as if he'd forgotten how to use his legs.

"Ah, crud", I muttered in reference to the fact that Rudy's horrible acting skills were giving us away.

"Nice try, Boys", said the bouncer. "But your friends will have to wait out here."

"Oh, come now, Fellas", said Professor Elm as he approached us from behind the bouncers. "I can vouch for those two. They're two of my pupils."

"Professor", exclaimed the girls in excitement as their Pokemon mentor allowed them access. The bouncers mumbled and growled angrily to themselves as we all walked by them.

"Thanks for your help, Professor", said Rudy.

"My pleasure. My colleagues and I were just talking about you four."

"Oh", I asked.

"Yes, for you see, as Champion Island competitors, you four are sort of our star pupils, and we all came to the island with high hopes that you all would win your battles."

"Yeah, except we lost", said Crystal.

"Badly", added Anya as if completing Crystal's sentence.

"Nonsense. You girls battled excellently, and I'm quite proud of you both. You two not only showed how much you've grown with your Pokemon, but you've inspired your friends to carry on with the same passion and drive as you two had."

"He's right", I added. "You guys got us totally pumped to win the whole thing."

"Chansey-Chan."

"Rojan and I are going to take this tournament all the way to the top."

"Combusken."

"Thank, Guys", said Crystal as she nudged into me as we walked. The two of us then smiled at each other for a moment, and then blushed once we realized we still had our arms linked, which we responded to by awkwardly pulling away from each other. Eventually we made it to the end of the hallway, which led us to a brightly-lit dining hall with tables everywhere. The Pokemon all gasped in awe at the sight of all the food.

"Elm! Over here", called Professor Birch from off to the side. We all looked over to see him standing and chatting with two other Professors, one of which was Professor Oak. Upon seeing him flag us down, we all made our way over to his group to mingle. "Well, don't you kids look snazzy", said Professor Birch in reference to our tuxes and kimonos.

"Thank you, Professor", responded the four of us simultaneously.

"Rojan, there's someone I'd like you to meet", began Professor Oak as he and the other Professor I couldn't identify at the time approached me. "This is Professor Ivy, a friend of mine from Valencia Island."

"Oh, like the Orange Islands", I asked.

"That's right", said Professor Ivy as she offered me her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rojan. Oak has told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you, too", I responded as I shook her hand.

"Now, if I remember correctly, the Pokemon you received from Professor Oak was a Charmander, correct?"

"Yep, except he's grown quite a bit since then", I said as I threw up Charizard's Love Ball. My fire-type Pokemon sort of yawned for a moment upon being released (most likely due to the fatigue of me constantly calling and recalling it).

"Magnificent. I have no doubt that this Charizard brought you victory in the Orange League", said Professor Ivy as she walked over and began to pet the side of Charizard's face. My Pokemon growled with a smile as he was enjoying the attention he was getting.

"I never knew your pupil won the Orange League, Oak", began Professor Elm. "That's quite the accomplishment."

"Yes, he and another of my pupils, Ash both earned their titles as Orange League Champions."

"So Ash won it, too", said Professor Birch. "Perhaps I should get his autograph next time I see him", he said jokingly as the Professors all chuckled in response to his comment.

 _Wow, it seems everybody knows who this Ash guy is. Wonder if he knows who I am_ , I thought to myself, slightly worried that my past was known by people other than Professor Oak and his colleagues. My thoughts were interrupted upon hearing the sound of someone's stomach growling.

"Hehehe", chuckled Anya nervously. "I guess it's been a while since we ate anything."

"Croco", whined Croconaw in agreement as it was just as hungry as she was.

"Well then, let's all grab us a bite", said Professor Birch as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "Come join us, Mudkip", he continued as the Poke Ball opened in his hand.

"You, too, Corsola", added Professor Birch as he released his Pokemon as well.

"Mudkip!"

"Corsola-Corsola!"

"You three should enjoy the party, too", said Professor Oak as he threw up three Poke Balls.

"Pidgey!"

"Rotom!" The third Pokemon to be released from its Poke Ball was a Dragonite. The dragon-type Pokemon gave a soft growl upon being released. Charizard then growled back at it gleefully as they approached one another. The two Pokemon then grabbed each other's arms and playfully head-butted the other. It had been a while since the two of them had seen each other.

"Awwww", said Crystal and Anya simultaneously.

"Ah, two old friends, together again", rhymed Professor Oak. He was _really_ into poetry. Charizard and Dragonite then led all of the other Pokemon towards the tables for food. The rest of us all followed behind them in laughter as we watched the excitement in our Pokemon.

After we gathered our plates and filled them with food, we found us a few tables on the far side of the dining hall. The four Professors all ate at one table, our Pokemon at another, and me, Crystal, Anya, and Rudy all sat together at a third table.

"Hey, Guys, I just noticed something", said Crystal as she looked around the room. "Where's Theo?" Upon hearing her question, the rest of us all began scanning throughout the room. As we did so, we noticed that of the eight Finalist Pokemon (the Pokemon the eight of us came to the island with), Charizard, Combusken, Wartortle, Piplup, Turtwig, Grovyle, and Kadabra were all in attendance, meaning that only Scizor, and presumably its Trainer, weren't anywhere to be found.

"Who cares", asked Anya with her nose in the air. "That snobby, little jerk, thinks he's the greatest thing since curly fries", muttered Anya to herself.

"He's _really_ gotten under your skin, hasn't he, Anya", chuckled Rudy.

"You know, if I didn't know any better—", began Crystal as she leaned into Anya with a suggestive grin on her face.

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY", hollered Anya in denial of Crystal's implications. The rest of us all laughed at her reaction in response.

"But seriously though, I wonder where he is", said Rudy.

"He'll probably show up later", said Crystal.

"Well I hope he doesn't show", said Anya.

"Well I hope he does", I began. "We all worked really hard as Trainers to even earn the privilege of coming to this island. And since we got here, me and my Pokemon have been winning battle after battle, with each battle being tougher than the last. If I'm to win this tournament, I'll have to prove I'm the best by beating the best, not by way of a technicality." I blushed a little after coming to from my unintentionally serious rant and noticing Crystal smiling at me in response to my words.

"Well put, Rojan", said Rudy.

"Yeah, whatever. I still don't like the guy", said Anya.

"Of course, to win this tournament, you'll have to get through me as well", challenged Rudy.

"I wouldn't have it any other way", I said in response just before I high-fived him. It was at that moment the lights in the dining hall began to flicker on and off. "Huh? What's going on", I asked as we all looked up at the lights.

"Guess somebody forgot to pay the electric bill", suggested Anya jokingly.

"Or maybe it's a part of the tournament", said Crystal. It was then that, as if in response to Crystal's suggestion, that three of the walls that made up the dining hall slid to their right a few feet, creating three new exits. Professor Rowan's voice then appeared on the intercom.

"Welcome, Champion Island Finalists and guests. Tonight, we will commence with Round 2 of the championship finals. At this time, we ask that all guests exit the dining hall through either exit on the far left, or far right. We also ask that the eight finalists exit the dining hall through the middle exit. That is all for now", said Rowan as he finished his announcement. Upon him finishing, the lights stopped flickering.

"I guess that's our cue", said Crystal as she and Anya rose to their feet. "I guess we'll catch you guys later. Good luck out there."

"Yeah, show them what you've got", added Anya. Rudy and I responded by giving them a thumbs-up. "Come along, Croconaw", called Anya as she headed towards one of the exits.

"You, too, Bayleef", added Crystal as she followed behind her. The grass and water-type Pokemon responded by running after their Trainers as they all made their way to the exit. As that was going on, we noticed that Professors Oak, Elm, and Birch all recalled their Pokemon as they also made their way to the exit.

"Some time today might be helpful", heckled Chad from behind us. Me and Rudy then turned around to see him and his Kadabra making their way to their respective exit with the other finalists.

"Charizard, Chansey, we gotta go", I called to my Pokemon.

"You, too, Combusken." Our Pokemon responded by running after us as me and Rudy made a dash to catch up with the others. Once we did, we all found ourselves marching through a dimly lit cave-like hallway, or at least it would've been dimly lit had it not been for the flame on Charizard's tail. We all walked for what felt like a good ten minutes or so before the silence was broken.

"Okay, Donphan in the room", began Sheila, "does anybody know where we're going?"

"Well now, let's see", began Chad. "We're going downhill through some dark underground tunnel-hallway-thing off to who-knows-where. Does that answer your question?"

"I have a question, too", I began. "Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be a snarky remark?"

"I've also been wondering that", added Azazel.

"Who asked you two", responded Chad.

"Come on, Guys", said Dianne. "Can't we all just get along? I thought Pokemon battles were supposed to be fun."

"Of course they're fun", said Chad. "It's always fun wiping the floor with unexperienced children like yourselves."

"Oh, please", said Esmeralda. "Like you're in any position to call anybody childish."

"This coming from the girl who spent the entirety of her last battle having an ego-stroking contest with her opponent?"

"Hello, Pot, my name is Kettle. You're black", she retorted in reference to Chad's behavior during his last battle.

"Ha! You losers can say whatever you want, but as the only Trainer here that didn't start their Pokemon career with a clichéd fire, water, or grass-type Pokemon, I know I'm going to win this tournament. After all it takes a powerful Trainer to handle psychic-type Pokemon."

"In that case, when is Kadabra's _real_ Trainer going to get here", asked Rudy jokingly. A couple of the other finalists laughed in response to his comment.

"What did you say, Nerd", asked Chad as he spun around and grabbed Rudy by the front of his suit.

"Combusken", warned Combusken as he defended his Trainer.

"Dabraaaaaa", threatened Kadabra right back at it. Charizard then let out a roar, settling everybody down as it was the largest Pokemon among them all at the time.

"Knock it off, Chad."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"None of us are going to win anything if we don't make it to the end of this tunnel. And after everything we all went through to get here, I'd hate to see you kicked off the island in shame. After all, at least Jeffrey got to battle before he was thrown off", I warned him jokingly. The look on Chad's face as I taunted him told me that he desperately wanted to fight. However, he knew he'd be thrown off, and he was willing to swallow his pride if it meant winning.

"You got lucky this time, Punk", said Chad to Rudy as he dropped him to the ground. He and the other finalists then continued to walk down the tunnel while I stayed back for a moment to help up my friend.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem, Buddy", I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get going." Me, Rudy, and our Pokemon then followed behind the others, eager to get to the other side, so that the next round of battles could begin.


	10. The Beginning of the Endgame!

A few moments afterward, at long last, we finally made it to the end of the tunnel. The light leading into the next room was so blinding that we all were shocked to find what looked like a large waiting room, as there were tables and chairs scattered throughout. On the wall directly ahead of us, there was a super large television screen. In the center of the room, was what looked like one of those shuffling machines that people used to play bingo. It was built with a design that kinda made it look like a giant gumball machine, with a single Dodrio head inside sticking out from the base. The other two Dodrio heads were on the outside of the machine, each one with a small bowl-like slot for them to spit balls into. Directly in front of the machine, was our new host, welcoming us to the room.

"Greetings, Finalists. I am Don George, and I will be your host for the remainder of the evening."

"How does that work, exactly", asked Chad.

"Yeah, isn't Professor Rowan running this tournament", asked Rudy.

"Professor Rowan is above us with the other guests. He's most likely giving a well thought-out and inspiring speech in preparation for your battles."

"Above us", asked Dianne.

"That's correct, Miss. For you see, we're all directly below the colosseum", continued Don George as he pointed towards the ceiling. "And we'll stay down here until after all four battles have concluded."

"And when exactly do we get to know who battles who", asked Esmeralda.

"Good question", responded Don George. "As you can see behind me, we will be using this Dodrio Selector to determine the matchups for this round. When you all arrived at the banquet, you each received a number. Each ping-pong ball in the selector has also been given a number. Once I turn the selector on, it will choose two balls at random, and the two Trainers whose numbers correspond with the selected numbers will take part in a full six-on-six Pokemon Battle in the colosseum above us. Furthermore, we will only use the selector to determine one matchup at a time, meaning that none of you will know who your opponent is until right before your battle begins."

"Aw, yeah. Time to clean up", chuckled Chad.

"Dabra."

"Give it a rest, Chad", replied Azazel.

"Tortle-Wartortle." Chad simply growled at him in response.

"Now then", began Don George, "if there are no questions, and if everyone still remembers their numbers, then I shall get things started. Selector, start", he ordered to the machine. Upon hearing his command (I guess it was voice-activated), the machine turned on and puffed a gust of air into the glass sphere where the balls were. It then goes on to shuffle them around as the air began swirling around inside the sphere, causing the ping-pong balls to randomly roll around until one of them eventually fell into the Dodrio mouth at the bottom of the sphere. "And the first Trainer of the first battle is….", began Don George as he retrieved the first ping-pong ball from the slot underneath the Dodrio head on the left, "Trainer Number 6. I repeat, it's Trainer Number 6, Rudy from Littleroot."

"Who, me", asked a shocked Rudy. "I battle first? That was sure quick."

"Stay calm, Rudy", I reassured him.

"He's right, Dork", began Chad. "Save the panicking for if and when I battle you."

"And the second Trainer of the first battle is….", continued Don George as he picked up the second ping-pong ball from the Dodrio head on the right, "Trainer Number 3. I repeat, it's Trainer Number 3, Dianne from Eterna."

"Looks like we're at it again", said Dianne to her Pokemon.

"Wig-Turtwig."

"Best of luck out there, Rudy", said Dianne as she walked over and offered him her hand.

"Uh, sure", said Rudy awkwardly after hesitating for a moment as he shook her hand. With all of the trash-talking Trainers me and my friends had to deal with since the tournament started, it was refreshing to see Rudy battling a Trainer that exercised good sportsmanship.

"Now, if both Trainers would please make their way to the elevating platforms, we can begin", said Don George as he motioned his arms to the two elevator-like rooms on either end of the wall behind him. They were designed to where the Trainers would stand on the platform, and then get elevated to the colosseum above. As instructed, Rudy and Dianne went and claimed the left and right platforms respectively.

"Go get her, Rudy", I said to him with a thumbs-up as his platform elevated him and Combusken to the colosseum. Once the two Trainers were out of sight, Don George then turns around and turns on the t.v. behind him. The rest of us then grabbed ourselves a seat as we watched Rudy and Dianne's battle.

"Let the battle begin", shouted the referee once he had finished explaining the rules of the battle.

"Here we go", said Dianne as she threw her first Poke Ball. "Buizel, I choose you!"

"Bui-Bui!"

"Noctowl, I choose you", shouted Rudy as he threw his first Poke Ball. The owl Pokemon squawked upon being released.

"And begin", shouted the ref.

"Go, Noctowl! Fly!"

"Buizel, dodge with Agility!"

"Bui-Bui-Bui", chanted Buizel as it began running faster and faster around the battlefield, trying to make itself harder to hit. Despite this however, Noctowl still flew high into the air, and then crashed down into Buizel.

"What", asked a shocked Dianne.

"Sorry, but it takes more then that to escape the eyes of my Noctowl." Noctowl cooed in agreement. "Noctowl, Hypnosis!" The flying-type's eyes then began to glow yellow as it began firing hypnosis waves from them at Buizel.

"Oh, no you don't! Buizel, Aqua Tail!"

"Buiiiii-Bui", shouted Buizel as it fired a large blast of water from its two tails. Noctowl squawked from discomfort upon being slammed by Buizel's attack.

"Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Bui", shouted Buizel as it fired another water blast.

"Dive into it, and use Steel Wing!" In response to its Trainers command, Noctowl flew up and dove straight down into the stream of water being fired at it. As it did so, it crossed its body with its wings as they began to glow. Noctowl then uses them as crude shields, shielding it a little from Buizel's attack, and then uncrosses them once it got close enough and struck Buizel.

"Bui", groaned Buizel upon falling onto its stomach in defeat.

"Buizel is unable to battle! Noctowl wins!"

"Well done, Noctowl", praised Rudy to his Pokemon.

"Buizel, return", said Dianne as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw her second Poke Ball. "Go, Torkoal!"

"Toooooor-Koal!"

"And begin!"

"Fly, Noctowl!" As the flying-type flew higher into the air, Dianne gave her Pokemon its first command.

"Hold your ground, Torkoal!"

"Koal", it responded as it snorted a cloud of black smoke through its nostrils. Noctowl then lets out a shriek as it then plummets into Torkoal.

"Torkoal, use Flail!"

"Toooooor-Koal-Koal-Koal", shouted the fire-type as it used its face to slap Noctowl across its face over and over again as it whipped its long neck from side to side. After a few moments of this, Noctowl finally fell onto its stomach in defeat.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Torkoal wins!"

"Thank you, Torkoal Dear", cheered Dianne.

"Torkoal-Koal!"

"Noctowl, return", said Rudy as he recalled his Pokemon. He then threw his second Poke Ball. "Go, Flaaffy!"

"Flaaaaa!"

"And begin!"

"Flaaffy, try a Cotton Spore!"

"Flaaaaaaaa", cried the pink sheep Pokemon as it fired floating patches of its wool at Torkoal.

"Burn 'em down with Heat Wave!"

"Toooooor-Koal", cried Torkoal as it unleashed a wind of flames at Flaaffy's attack, burning both it and Flaaffy itself in the process. Flaaffy and Torkoal then began squaring each other up, preparing to launch their strongest attacks.

"Torkoal, Inferno!"

"Flaaffy, Thunderbolt!"

"Flaaaaaaaaaa-Ffy", cried Flaaffy as a bolt of electricity surged from its wool.

"Tooooooooor-Koal", cried Torkoal as it unleashed a stream of powerful flames. The two attacks collided in midair, resulting in a powerful explosion, knocking both Pokemon onto their backs in defeat.

"Flaaffy, and Torkoal, are both unable to battle", said the referee as he held up both of his flags.

"Return, now", said both Trainers simultaneously as they recalled their Pokemon. They then pulled out their third Poke Ball.

"Ladies first", said Dianne as she threw her Poke Ball.

"Right behind you", said Rudy as her mirrored her action.

"Chinchou!"

"Skiploom-Loom!"

"Dianne's Chinchou versus Rudy's Skiploom, and begin!"

"Chinchou Dear, use Flail!"

"Chou-Chou-Chou-Chou-Chou", chanted Chinchou as it rushed towards Skiploom.

"Shut it down, Skiploom! Use Cotton Spore!"

"Loooooooooooom", cried the grass-type as it fired a cloud of cottony spores at Chinchou, bringing its attack to a halt as it struggled to shake the attack off.

"Good, now use Mega Drain, Skiploom!"

"Use Ice Beam, Chinchou!"

"Looooooooom", cried Skiploom as it fired a green energy stream at Chinchou.

"Chouuuuuuuu", cried Chinchou as it fired an icy blast at Skiploom. As the two attacks collided in midair, both Trainers were forced to give their Pokemon new orders upon realizing that they were getting nowhere with their power struggle.

"Skiploom, use Sleep Powder!"

"Skiiiiiiiip", began the grass-type as it hovered over Chinchou.

"Use Protect!"

"Chin", retorted the water-type as it shielded itself with a green force field.

"Looooooom", continued Skiploon as it started sprinkling a blue powder on top of Chinchou, who unfortunately was well protected from it.

"Now use Water Gun!"

"Chin, Chou-Ou-Ou-Ou", gargled Chinchou as it fired its water attack straight up underneath Skiploom. Upon making impact, Skiploom crash-landed on its side.

"Hang in there, Skiploom! Use Synthesis!"

"Skiploom-Loom. Skiiiiiiiiiiiiip", began Skiploom as the flower on its head began to glow. "Skip-Skip-Skiploom", it cheered upon being rejuvenated moments later.

"Alright", cheered Rudy.

"Not bad, Rudy", said Dianne. "Winning this battle is going to be harder than I thought."

"Chin-Chinchou."

"But of course. We're having _way_ too much fun to quit now, so why rush?"

"Loom-Skiploom."

 _Go get her, Rudy_ , I thought to myself as Charizard, Chansey and I were glued to the screen watching our friend battle.

"Pffft, he's done", scoffed Chad from off to the side. He and his Kadabra were still acting as smug as ever.

"Okay, seriously, Chad, shut up", retorted Azazel, who at this point was more annoyed with Chad than I was.

"Come on, we all know that wimp Rudy is going to lose."

"That remains to be seen", I said to him.

"Get real, Roger."

"It's Rojan", I corrected him.

"Whatever. You honestly think your wimpy friend has a chance?"

"If they keep tying like this he might", said Esmeralda as she pulled our attention back towards the screen.

"Skiploom, and Chinchou, are both unable to battle", shouted the ref in response to both Pokemon being knocked out. Skiploom in particular must have fallen victim to Chinchou's Ice Beam as it was now frozen in a block of solid ice.

"Return", said both Trainers as they recalled their Pokemon.

"Go, Quagsire", shouted Rudy as he threw his fourth Poke Ball.

"Quaaaaaag", cheered the excited-to-be-here water-type upon being released.

"A Quagsire, huh? I've got something special for him", said Dianne as she threw her Poke Ball.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Oh, come on", whined Rudy in reference to Abby's Wobbuffet from his last battle.

"And begin", shouted the ref.

"Grrrrr, well fine. Quagsire, use Amnesia!"

"Amnesia", asked several of the finalists in the waiting room in shock.

"Quag? Quag? Quag-Quagsire", said Quagsire as it paced around in circles trying to remember what it deliberately forgot. Amnesia was always a strange attack to witness.

"Wobbuffet, use Destiny Bond!"

"Wobbu", said the psychic Pokemon as its eyes began to glow purple. The two non-offensive attacks from these two blue Pokemon resulted in the battle becoming a bit too quiet.

"Oh, how boring", complained Chad. "Do something!"

"Okay, now, Quagsire, use Mud Shot!"

"Quagsire", asked the water-type Pokemon to its Trainer, now confused.

"Ah, man. I was afraid of this", said an embarrassed Rudy as he facepalmed himself. "Fine, then use Slam instead!"

"Quag", replied Quagsire with a nod. "Quaaaaaaaaag", it began as it rushed at Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet, use Counter!"

"Wobbuffet", cried the psychic-type as it cloaked itself in a red shield.

"Sire", continued Quagsire as it swung its tail at its opponent. Upon making contact, Wobbuffet's shield absorbed the force of Quagsire's attack, and then used it against him as it threw him backwards off of the battlefield. "Quaaaaaaaaaag-Sire", exclaimed Quagsire as it was thrown into the wall behind his Trainer. Quagsire then fell onto its stomach in defeat.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Wobbuffet wins!"

"Way to go, Wobbuffet!"

"Wobbu-Wobbuffet!"

"Quagsire, return", said Rudy as he recalled his Pokemon. He then threw his fifth Poke Ball. "Your turn, Misdreavus!"

"Misdreavus", said the ghost-type Pokemon in a calm, yet eerie voice.

"Begin", shouted the ref.

"Wobbuffet, Destiny Bond!"

"Don't let it, Misdreavus! Confuse Ray!"

"Misdreavus", said Misdreavus in a calm voice again as it summoned a bright, pink light and flashed it across the battlefield, confusing the opposing psychic-type Pokemon.

"Wooooooobbu", groaned Wobbuffet as it stumbled around due to its confusion.

"Wobbuffet Darling, are you okay?"

"Wobbu-Wobbu-Wobbu-Wobbu", chanted Wobbuffet as it began pelting itself on the top of its head.

"Oh no!"

"Hehe, stop hitting yourself, Wobbuffet", chuckled Chad to himself. "Stop hitting yourself, Wobbuffet."

"Chansey", exclaimed Chansey as she performed her Egg Bomb attack on Chad in response to his comment. Upon making contact with his face, which caused Chad to fall out of the chair he was sitting in, the egg bounced off of Chad and landed safely back in Chansey's hands with perfect accuracy. Upon seeing its Trainer getting attacked, Kadabra pointed its spoon at Chansey, but backed down once it noticed Charizard growling at it.

"Easy", I said to my Pokemon as I patted Chansey's head.

"Now's your chance, Misdreavus! Use Psybeam!"

"Misdreavus-Miiiiis", exclaimed Misdreavus as a rainbow-colored beam of psychic energy shot out of its eyes. Upon striking Wobbuffet, the psychic-type Pokemon fell onto its back in defeat.

"Wobbuffet is unable to battle! Misdreavus wins!"

"Wobbuffet, return", said Dianne as she recalled her Pokemon. "Well done, now rest up, Dearie."

"Way to go, Misdreavus! Keep it up!"

"Mis-Mis."

"I must say, Rudy, your Misdreavus is quite impressive. Never before has any Pokemon been able to tiptoe around my Wobbuffet's Destiny Bond. Congratulations to the both of you. However….", she began as she pulled out her fifth Poke Ball, "….this battle is _far_ from done", she continued as she threw it.

"Abomasnow", hollered the massive ice-type Pokemon upon being released.

 _For her sake, she_ _'_ _d better make this battle quick_ , I thought to myself in reference to the fact that Rudy's Combusken had a _huge_ type advantage over both Dianne's Abomasnow and Turtwig.

"Begin!"

"Misdreavus, Shadow Ball!"

"Miiiiiiis-Dreavus", exclaimed the ghost-type as it fired a ball of ghostly energy at Abomasnow.

"Fight back with Ice Punch!"

"Abomaaaaaaaa-Snow", exclaimed the Pokemon powerhouse as it punched the Shadow Ball with a frozen fist. The collision resulted in the Shadow Ball exploding on contact, though the damage was reduced due to Abomasnow's efforts.

"Now show them a _real_ Shadow Ball!"

"Abomaaaaaaa", began Dianne's Pokemon as it began charging up for a similar attack.

"Confuse Ray!"

"Misdreavus", said the ghost-type as it flashed its pink light again, once again confusing its opponent.

"Snow", exclaimed the confused ice-type as it fired its attack at a random wall. "Snow? Snow-Snow-Snow-Snow", it chanted as it began firing several Shadow Balls at the wall as if it was its true opponent.

"Snap out of it, Abomasnow! Use Wood Hammer!" Unfortunately for Dianne, under confusion, her Abomasnow's Wood Hammer had the same result as Wobbuffet's Destiny Bond.

"A-Bo-Ma-Snow", groaned Abomasnow as it began punching the sides of its face. Poor Dianne couldn't help but hang her head for a brief moment in response to seeing two of her Pokemon attack themselves in a row.

"I almost hate to do this, but….. Misdreavus, Psybeam! Go!"

"Miiiiiiiiisdreavus", exclaimed the ghost-type as it fired its psychic attack yet again, resulting in the same outcome as earlier as Abomasnow fell onto its back in defeat.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle! Misdreavus wins!"

"Oh well, Abomasnow, return", said Dianne as she recalled her Pokemon. "Just you and me then", she asked her Turtwig, who had been standing by her side patiently the entire battle.

"Wig-Turtwig", it said with a nod just before running onto the field.

"Begin!"

"Turtwig, use Bite!"

"Turt-Wig-Turt-Wig", chanted the tiny turtle Pokemon as it rushed at Misdreavus.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Miiiiiisdreavus", it said as it blasted Turtwig with its ghostly blast. Turtwig hollered in pain as it was thrown backwards due to the impact.

"Oh no! Turtwig!"

"Confuse Ray", said Rudy in a calmer voice than usual. It was almost as if he felt bad for having his Pokemon use that particular attack, as it usually meant embarrassing disaster for Dianne. Just as it did with Misdreavus' previous two opponents, the Confuse Ray confused Turtwig to a point where it was stumbling around aimlessly. "Now use Psybeam."

"Miiiiiiis", began Misdreavus as her eyes began to glow.

"Please listen to me, Dearie! Use your Leaf Storm!"

"Turtwig! Turt-Urt-Urt-Urt-Urt", chanted Turtwig as it rose onto its hind legs and began spinning around and around.

"What the", asked a shocked Rudy upon witnessing Turtwig's strange maneuver.

"Turt-Wiiiiiiiiiiig", exclaimed Turtwig as its spinning succeeded in summoning a leafy tornado in the center of the battlefield. The resulting cyclone was so strong that it managed to discombobulate Misdreavus as she lost concentration and got sucked into the vortex.

"No way", exclaimed a still shocked Rudy.

"Turtwig", said Turtwig proudly as it managed to shake away its confusion.

"Yay, Turtwig! Now charge, and use Leech Seed!"

"Turtwig", it exclaimed boldly as it rushed forward and dove into the vortex, with such accuracy that it was merely inches away from Misdreavus as it began to tilt its head forward with the intent of launching its Leech Seed from its stem.

"Not a chance", shouted Rudy. Moments after hearing this, Misdreavus makes a second attempt at a Psybeam attack, though this one was successful as it blasted through the Leech Seed, and into Turtwig itself, forcing it out of the cyclone and into a wall. The referee made the call as the grass-type Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Misdreavus wins! The victory goes to Rudy from Littleroot Town!"


	11. Heightened Tensions!

In response to Rudy's victory, the crowd cheered after witnessing an intense battle. As for those of us down below at the time, we all kinda muttered amongst ourselves in regards to Rudy's battle skills. He may have been something of a spaz, but when it came to battling, he was one tough opponent, especially considering that this was now his second battle in a row that Combusken, Rudy's strongest Pokemon, had to sit out simply because he wasn't needed.

 _Oh well, great battle anyway. Nice work, Rudy_ , I thought to myself as I watched Dianne and Turtwig walk over to congratulate Rudy and Misdreavus. Again, really appreciated her sense of sportsmanship considering several of the other contestants we had battled during the competition up to that point. Even the eight finalists weren't exactly that friendly for the most part.

First there was me, obviously. Then there was Rudy, my roommate and new friend. After him there's Theo, who may or may not have still been in the competition due to his absence, and Chad, the snobby jerk with his nose in the air. Then there was Esmeralda, the girl who knocked Crystal out of the competition and who was arguably just as snobby as Chad, and Dianne, who had just battled Rudy. The only two competitors I knew nothing about were Sheila, who hardly spoke at all since the dinner party, and Azazel, who only spoke whenever reacting to Chad's snarky remarks.

 _Wonder who_ _'_ _s battling now_ , I thought to myself as the TV turned off. Don George then stepped forward as he prepared to activate the Dodrio Selector again.

"Okay, Finalists, it's now time to reveal the two Trainers who will compete in the second battle of the Champion Island Finals. Be sure to remember your numbers. Selector, start." Upon hearing the command, the machine activated again as it blew the six remaining ping pong balls around inside. Don George then went on to reveal the first Trainer as the third ping pong ball made its way out. "And the first Trainer of the second battle is, Number 2. I repeat, it's Trainer Number 2, Chad from Saffron City."

"Hmph, I hope I battle against Trainer Number 1. That way I can show 'em who's _really_ Number 1", chuckled Chad.

"Trust me, I want you to battle against Trainer 1, too", retorted Azazel, implying that he was Trainer Number 1.

"And the second Trainer of the second battle is, Number 7. I repeat, it's Trainer Number 7, Sheila from Pastoria City." I could hear Azazel groan to himself in disappoint as he was itching to knock Chad out of the competition, not that I blamed him.

"Not _too_ much of challenge I suppose", teased Chad with a stretch. "I'll try to go easy on you", he continued as he walked over and offered Sheila his hand. "Ouch", he hollered in pain when her Piplup jumped up and pecked it. "Watch it, you little pipsqueak!"

"Pip-Pip-Piplup-Piplup", retorted the water Pokemon, who was not at all forgiving of Chad's rude behavior towards Sheila.

"Now now, Piplup", began Sheila in a monotone voice as she picked up her Pokemon into her arms, "that it not how one should behave."

"Lup", replied her Pokemon in a huff.

"We must not let our emotions get the better of us, even in the face of ignorance."

"Who are you calling ignorant", asked a now ticked off Chad as he held up a fist, now implying that he was ready to fight her.

"Back off, Chad", I demanded as I stepped in front of Sheila to face him.

"Out of my way, Roger", demanded Chad as he tried to push through me.

"I told you to back off", I retorted as I stood my ground and pushed him back.

"Ka-Da-Braaaaaaaaa", chanted his Pokemon from behind him as my body became completely frozen. Kadabra then used its psychic powers to lift me up and throw me across the room, slamming me into a wall in the process.

"That was uncalled for, Chad", exclaimed Azazel.

"Yeah, well who cares?"

"Oooooh, he shouldn't've said that", muttered Esmeralda. As if on cue, Charizard then lets out an angry roar as he swings at Kadabra with an Iron Tail attack. Sheila and Chad jumped out of the way while Kadabra dodged by using Teleport. Upon missing his target, Charizard's powerful tail easily sent several nearby chairs and tables flying, to the dismay of the rest of us as we all scampered out of the way.

"Dabra", said Kadabra as it reappeared to the side of Charizard. It then drew back his right hand (the one with the spoon) and made a fist as it began to spark with electricity.

"That thing knows Thunder Punch", asked a shocked and yet slightly impressed Esmeralda.

"Call him off, Chad", demanded Azazel. Upon seeing Kadabra's gesture, Charizard's tail began to glow again as it prepared for another Iron Tail.

"This has gone too far already", said Sheila in her monotone again (apparently this was her normal speaking voice). "This must cease."

"Knock it off, right now", demanded Azazel.

"Stay out of this", retorted Chad. "Kadabra, Thunder Punch attack!"

"Quick, Wartortle, Hydro Pump!"

"Grovyle, break 'em up with Leaf Blade!"

"Sing, Chansey", I shouted as I covered my ears.

"Chansey", asked the other Finalists in shock simultaneously.

"Chansey", said my normal-type in a cutesy manner as it hopped in between Charizard and Kadabra. "Chaaaaan-Sey, Chan-Chaaaaaaaan-Sey, Chan-Chaaaaaaaan-Sey", sang Chansey. As expected, everyone in the room, both Trainers and Pokemon, began to calm and relax instantly as everyone began to fall asleep. I managed to stay awake long enough to witness Charizard and Kadabra collapse due to Chansey's song.

"Nice, job, Chansey. Good, work", I muttered weakly just before I, too, fell asleep." Some time after that, I awoke to the sensation of feeling something warm by my face. As I opened my eyes, I discovered that it was the flame on Charizard's tail that was waking me up. "Hey, Buddy", I groaned with a yawn as I managed to sit myself up. Charizard groaned happily as he licked my face in response.

"Chansey-Chan", added Chansey.

"I'm glad to see you guys, too", I chuckled as I shoved Charizard off of me and rose to my feet. "Man, I needed that", I said with a stretch.

"Morning, Sunshine", said Esmeralda as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Anybody wanna remind me what happened?"

"Long story short, Chad was being Chad, and Chansey put everybody to sleep", said Esmeralda as she held up what I assume was Grovyle's Poke Ball. It was then I noticed that Wartortle wasn't in the room, either.

"Oh yeah, now I remember", I began. "His Kadabra, he threw me into the wall. And then it and Charizard….", I began as I remembered the big fight they had. Charizard then interrupted me with an apologetic groan as he pressed his face against mine. "It's okay, you were just trying to help", I said to my oldest friend as I placed my hand on the other side of his face.

"How cute, a boy and his Charizard", teased Esmeralda. For the sake of not starting another fight, I ignored her comment and moved the conversation forward.

"What happened to Sheila, and Chad?"

"Seems like Chad is about to win Round 2", said Esmeralda as she turned back to the TV screen. It was the final clash between Chad's Kadabra, and Sheila's Piplup.

"Kadabra, Thunder Punch!"

"Kada-Bra", shouted the psychic-type as it clobbered the penguin Pokemon with an electric fist. Poor Piplup was tossed like a ragdoll as it lay on the ground defeated.

"Piplup is unable to battle! Kadabra wins! The victory goes to Chad from Saffron City!"

"Looks like it was quite the contest."

"Pfffft, not even close", said Esmeralda.

"How do you mean?"

"He swept it", uttered Azazel.

"Say what?"

"His Kadabra, he swept the match. Chad's Kadabra singlehandedly defeated all six of Sheila's team." My attention was drawn away from the conversation upon noticing Charizard growling at the screen. Chad and Kadabra had _really_ gotten under his skin.

"Easy, Buddy", I reassured him. "Matter of fact", I began as I pulled out a Love Ball and a Friend Ball, "why don't you chill until our battle? You, too, Chansey", I continued as I recalled them both.

"Attention, Trainers", said Don George to grab our attention. "The third battle of the Champion Island Finals will now be decided. Does everyone remember their numbers?" The three of us all nodded in response. "Very good. Selector, start." In response to the command, the machine, once again began its process of selecting the two participants for the third battle. "And the first Trainer of the third battle is, Number 4. I repeat, it's Trainer Number 4, Esmeralda from Greenfield."

"About time", muttered Esmeralda, who at that point was as anxious to battle as the rest of us were.

"And the second Trainer of the third battle is, Number 5. I repeat, it's Trainer Number 5, Rojan from Pallet Town." I glanced over at Esmeralda upon hearing my named being announced.

"This should be fun", she said to me. "After all, you seem to be a much stronger Trainer than your little girlfriend, Crystal. But hey, in her defense she got pretty far for a little girl who stumbled her way into the big leagues. Same goes for Anya, too." Upon hearing her insult Crystal yet again, something within me snapped, unleashing a _far_ more competitive side than usual.

"Crystal and Anya are _great_ Pokemon Trainers, and worked just as hard as you did to earn their places here. Yet since the moment we met you, you've been nothing but a negative and disrespectful thorn in our sides. When I came to this island, I was looking forward to meeting and battling with a group of respectable and honorable Trainers fit for battle. But instead, more than half of the Trainers I've battled and interacted with are nothing but jerks who see Pokemon battles as nothing but a way to belittle and demean everyone around them. That being said, for the way you've been treating me and my friends, I swear that by the time our battle is over, I will have made you eat those words."

"Oh, please. When our battle ends, you will be joining those two little girls in the stands. Then all three of you can watch as I put an end to little Rudy's streak of luck."

"That's the spirit", said a cheerful Don George.

"Huh", asked the three of us simultaneously.

"The fire, the drama, the comradery, the rivalries, these are a few of many reasons why you Trainers were chosen to compete in this competition. You three and the rest of the finalists have proven to be exceptionally skilled Pokemon Trainers with fire and passion in your hearts. I look forward to seeing a great battle from the two of you."

"Hmph", said Esmeralda in a huff as she walked over to the platform on the left. I then made my way over to my platform on the right and followed her up to the battlefield. Once the two of us arrived in our Trainer Boxes, I noticed a few voices of encouragement from the cheering crowd.

"Take her down, Rojan!"

"You can do it!"

"Show her who's boss!"

"Croconaw!"

"Bay-Bay!"

"Bus-Ken!"

"Thanks, Guys", I muttered to myself as I waved to them.

"Pay attention, Rojan", said Esmerald. "The battle's over here."

"Then bring it on."

"This third battle of the Champion Island Finals will now begin", began the referee. "Each Trainer will use six Pokemon, and there is no time limit. The battle will end when all six of either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle. Understood?"

"You bet."

"Let's go!"

"Then release your Pokemon!"

"Ladies first, Rojan. Go, Pichu", shouted Esmeralda as she threw her first Poke Ball.

"Pichu-Pichu", squeaked the mouse Pokemon.

"My turn then. Go, Dwebble", I shouted as I threw my Quick Ball.

"Dweb-Dweb-Dwebble!"

"And begin!"

"Charge in, Dwebble!"

"Dwebble-Dwebble-Dwebble-Dwebble", chanted my Pokemon as it rushed at Pichu.

"Brace for impact, Pichu! Use Light Screen!"

"Piiiiiii-Chu", it squeaked as it created a window-like shield to protect itself as it tried to anticipate Dwebble's attack.

"A lot of good that'll do 'ya. Dwebble, show 'em your new trick! Use Stealth Rock!"

"Dwebble", exclaimed Dwebble as its body began to glow white. In response to this, several large, floating rocks appeared from seemingly nowhere and began to circle around the battlefield.

"We're fine for now, Pichu! Use Present!"

"Piiiiiii-Chu", exclaimed the electric-type as created a rainbow-colored sphere of energy and fired it at Dwebble.

"Quickly, use Dig to escape!"

"Dwebble-Dweb", it replied as it burrowed underground, just before the attack blasted it.

"Fish it out with Shock Wave!"

"Pichu-Pi", squeaked Pichu as it ran over to the hole Dwebble escaped into. "Piiiiii-Chuuuuuu", it exclaimed as volts of blue electricity surged from its tiny body into the hole. The electric attack wound up being so powerful that poor Dwebble was blasted from under the ground further away. The bug-type Pokemon hollered in pain as the electric attack threw him into the air, crashing down onto its side afterwards.

"Are you okay, Dwebble?"

"Dweb-Ble", it groaned as it rose to its feet. "Dwebble?" Upon hearing its tone of voice I noticed it looking at Pichu. The tiny yellow Pokemon was stumbling about dizzily as electricity sparked all over its body.

 _Oh yeah, Pichu can_ _'_ _t use electric attacks without shocking themselves, too_. "Now's your chance, Dwebble! Use Rock Slide!"

"Dweeeee-Bble", exclaimed my Pokemon as it slammed on the ground with its pincher, causing the ground to crack. The crack then traveled along the ground all the way to Pichu, where it then opened up further and began pelting Pichu with a shower of rocks from underneath it. Dwebble's rock-type attack really did a number on Pichu, as it struggled to rise to its feet when it was over.

"Pichu, use Present, on yourself!"

"Dwebble?"

"Say what", I asked in shock.

"Do it, Pichu!"

"Piiiiiii-Piiiii-Piiiii", chanted Pichu as it began charging up for a _huge_ Present attack. Upon seeing how big the orb was getting, Dwebble backed up a few steps.

"Are you crazy? Do you realize how big of a gamble you're taking", I asked Esmeralda in reference to the fact that she was banking on the 20% chance of Pichu healing itself with its own attack.

"You're just nervous because Pichu's about to get itself a nice energy boost. Observe", said Esmeralda as Pichu finally released its attack on itself.

"Pichu", it exclaimed as it began encased in a cloud of smoke following the resulting explosion. When the smoke had finally cleared, Pichu was lying on its back unconscious.

"Pichu is unable to battle! Dwebble wins!"

"Oh, no!"

"Well, that happened. Nice job, Dwebble", I said to my Pokemon with a thumbs-up.

"Dwebble-Dweb."

"Pichu, return", said Esmeralda as she recalled her Pokemon. You got off lucky that time."

"Wrong, your Pichu was defeated because _you_ were relying on luck to win. Me and my Pokemon use skill and heart, not luck and excuses."

"Dwebble."

"Well then, let's see how _skilled_ you are against this", she said as she threw her second Poke Ball. "Go, Teddiursa!"

"Teddi! Teddi", it asked in confusion upon noticing the floating rocks. It was then that several of them broke away from the rest of the group and pelted the poor Pokemon for merely entering the battle.

"Grrr, you'll pay for that, Rojan!"

"And begin!"

"Teddiursa, let's show Crystal how to be trained the _right_ way", said Esmeralda in reference to Crystal's Teddiursa.

"We're gonna make you eat those words! Dwebble, use Slash!"

"Dweeeeeeb", began Dwebble as he rushed at Teddiursa.

"Fake Tears!"

"Uh-oh."

"Uuuuuuuuuur", wailed Teddiursa as it fell onto the ground and rolled around in a crying tantrum. Upon seeing this, Dwebble stopped dead in its tracks, as it was now hesitant to attack.

"Dwebble. Dwebble-Dweb", said an awkward Dwebble as it turned back to me for instruction.

"No, Dwebble! It's a trick!"

"Now use Fury Swipes!"

"Teddi-Ur", exclaimed Teddiursa as it took Dwebble by surprise with a violent scratching of its claws. "Ursa-Ursa-Ursa", chuckled the bear Pokemon upon having tricked Dwebble the way it did.

"Dwebble-Dweb", it growled in response. It didn't appreciate being made to look like a fool. Not to mention that Teddiursa played right into its pincers by using a physical attack against it.

"Now let's see how _you_ like it! Teddiursa, use Lick!"

"Dig, now!" Before Teddiursa even had a chance to move, Dwebble had already burrowed underground and struck Teddiursa with its pincer under its chin. The tiny bear Pokemon fell onto its back in defeat.

"No way!"

"Teddiursa is unable to battle! Dwebble wins!"

"But how did Dwebble get so fast?"

"Dwebble have an ability called Weak Armor, which increases their speed the more they're struck by physical attacks. So that little stunt you pulled with Teddiursa's Fury Swipes helped _us_ as well."

"Dwebble-Dweb", added Dwebble with a smirk on its face.

"Grrrrr, Teddiursa, return", said Esmeralda as she recalled her Pokemon. She then threw her third Poke Ball. "Go, Smoochum!"

"Smooch-Smoochum", it cheered happily upon being released. "Smoooooooooch", it hollered after being bombarded by Stealth Rock. The poor ice-type was an even worse matchup against the rock-type attack.

"Grrrr, that Dwebble is gonna pay!"

"Begin!"

"Dwebble, use Rock Slide!"

"Dwebble-Dweb", exclaimed Dwebble as it struck the ground again.

"Dodge, and use Attract!"

"Oh no!"

"Smooch", said Smoochum as it jumped out of the way of Dwebble's Rock Slide. "Smoooooooch, Smooch-Smooch-Smooch", it chanted as it began kissing a stream of hearts at Dwebble. Upon making contact, Dwebble's entire attitude towards Smoochum changed.

"Dwe-Bble", exclaimed a now very excited Dwebble. The poor and naïve bug-type had fallen madly in love with Smoochum, to a point where it just stood in place, unable to move.

"Snap out of it, Dwebble! Get moving!"

"Pound attack, go!"

"Smoochuuuum-Smooch", exclaimed Smoochum as she struck Dwebble across the face with its fist. Poor Dwebble had taken too much abuse from Pichu and Teddiursa by that point, so it was unable to recover upon being thrown onto its side in defeat.

"Dwebble is unable to battle! Smoochum wins!"

"Nice try, Dwebble. Return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon. I then pulled out and threw my second Quick Ball. "I choose you, Sawk!"

"Sawk", grunted my fighting-type as it flexed its muscles and tightened its belt.

"And begin!"

"Smoochum, use Powder Snow!"

"Smooooo-Chum", exclaimed Smoochum as it exhaled a small, concentrated gust of an icy wind at Sawk.

"Drive straight through it! Use Brick Break!"

"Sawk", exclaimed my Pokemon as its fist began to glow white. He then used it to shield himself from Smoochum's attack, while simultaneously pushing against it as he rushed towards Smoochum.

"Dodge it!" Smoochum responded to its Trainer's order by jumping into the air just as Sawk swung its fist and missed.

"Not a chance", I retorted. Sawk then took our opponents by surprise by leaping into the air as well, except he jumped much higher than Smoochum did.

"Smoochum?"

"Oh no!"

"Do it, Sawk!"

"Saaaaaawk-Sawk", it exclaimed as it continued with its Brick Break attack, sending Smoochum barreling into the ground.

"Smoochum-Smooch", it groaned in defeat as it lied on its back.

"Smoochum is unable to battle! Sawk wins!"

"Way to go, Sawk", I praised my Pokemon as he returned to the ground.

"Sawk-Sawk!"

"Smoochum, return", said Esmeralda as she recalled her Pokemon. "Go, Chikorita", she continued as she threw her fourth Poke Ball.

"Chiko-Chiko", exclaimed the battle-ready grass Pokemon, just moments before being bombarded by Dwebble's Stealth Rock just as the others were. However, unlike the two Pokemon that came before, Chikorita was fortunate enough to be resistant to rock-type attacks, so the damage she took was minimal.

"Begin!"

"Alright, Sawk, use Karate Chop!"

"Sawk! Saaaaaaaaawk", it hollered as it leapt high into the air again as it prepared to slam down on Chikorita with its Karate Chop.

"Chikorita, use Attract!"

"Chiiiii-Kori", shouted the grass-type as she kissed a stream of hearts up at airborne Sawk, just as Smoochum did to Dwebble. Sawk, with nowhere to go and no way to dodge, failed to finish his attack as the hearts bombarded him, causing him to crash land onto his back. Moments after his landing, Sawk shot back onto his feet and rushed towards Chikorita. He then goes on to flex his muscles in an attempt to showoff, for he had now fallen for her.

"Oh, come on", I complained as I facepalmed myself.

"That's a good girl, Chikorita. Now use your Ingrain", said Esmeralda with a mischievous chuckle.

"Chikooooo", said Chikorita in a calm and soothing voice. In response, her eyes and body began to glow green as large, brown roots shot out of the ground and wrapped around her. They then proceeded to replenish a bit of Chikorita's energy before returning back underground. Sawk, still under her spell, simply gawked in awe as every single thing Chikorita did made his heart skip a beat.

"Sawk, I'm begging you! Please listen to me!"

"Now use Poison Powder!"

"Chiko-Chiko", cried the grass-type as it swung the leaf on its head around and around, spraying a cloud of toxic spores onto Sawk, who was still too much in love with Chikorita to notice the poison.

"Follow that up with Razor Leaf!"

"Chiiii-Ko", shouted Chikorita as it flung several razor sharp leaves at Sawk, throwing him onto his back for a moment due to the force. Fortunately for me, the attack was powerful enough to snap Sawk out of Chikorita's love spell. _Un_ fortunately, because he was, he was now able to feel the full effect of Chikorita's poison.

"Oh, no, Sawk! Are you okay?"

"S-Sawk", it groaned weakly as it assumed its battle stance.

"You sure?"

"Sa-Sawk!"

"Okay, then go get 'em!"

"Sawk", it shouted as it rushed at Chikorita with a vengeance.

"Shut your boyfriend down! Use Attract!"

"Chi-Ko", shouted Chikorita as it began kissing hearts again.

"Don't let her, Sawk! Low Sweep!"

"Sawk", it grunted as it dropped to all fours, bypassing the hearts as they flew over his head. He then swung out his right leg and swept it at Chikorita's feet, causing the tiny Pokemon to tumble over, landing on its head in the process.

"That's the way! Way to go, Sawk!"

"Sawk-Sawk", said my Pokemon as he returned to his battle stance. Just when it seemed that he was ready to take on anything, Sawk's face started to turn a purplish color as he grabbed at his chest. It was at that point that the poison had gotten the better of him, as he fell to his knees, and then onto his stomach in defeat.

"Sawk, no!"

"Sawk is unable to battle! Chikorita wins!"

"You okay, Chikorita?"

"Chiko-Chiko", replied Chikorita to her Trainer with a nod.

"Sawk, return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon. "You put up a great fight. Thanks, Pal."

"Ha! If you call that a fight, then taking out your other Pokemon should be a breeze."

"Well there's three things wrong with your little theory. The first is that you only defeated my Sawk and my Dwebble through deceit and trickery. Second, you seem to have forgotten that thanks to my two Pokemon, we've managed to take the lead in this battle. And third, I've got something special for your little tricks", I said as I threw my Great Ball.

"Amoooooooooonguss", hollered my own grass-type Pokemon. Upon seeing my choice of Pokemon, Esmeralda gasped, for she knew that Amoonguss not only had a distinct advantage against Chikorita, but was immune to the effects of her Poison Powder.

"Begin!"

"Amoonguss, use Mega Drain!"

"A-Mooooooooooon", cried my grass-type as it fired a green energy stream at Chikorita. Upon making contact, it proceeded to sap away some of her energy.

"Chi, Ko", grunted Chikorita as Amoonguss' attack rendered her unable to move.

"Yeah! That's the way! Keep it up, Amoonguss! Huh", I asked to myself aloud upon noticing Chikorita's body beginning to glow green again. _Overgrow_ , I thought to myself upon remembering Chikortia's ability. "Amoonguss, back off!"

"Quick, Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

"Chiko-Chiko", shouted Chikorita as she flung her sharp leaves at Amoonguss. Powered up by her Overgrow ability, Chikorita's Razor Leaf attack sent poor Amoonguss flying backwards, resulting in him landing on his back. "Chikoooooo", growled Chikorita as she stood on top of Amoonguss and glared down at him.

"Finish him, Chikorita!"

"We're not done yet! Poison Powder!"

"What?!"

"Moon-Guss", said Amoonguss as he puffed a cloud of toxic spores into Chikorita's face. This caused the green Pokemon to panic as it leapt off of Amoonguss and ran around in circles for a brief moment.

"Chiko-Chiko-Chiko", coughed Chikorita as its face began to turn purplish due to the poison.

"Chikorita, heal with Ingrain!"

"Chiko", replied Chikorita as the large roots surrounded her yet again as she desperately tried to combat the poison.

"Let's add to the pressure! Amoonguss, use Mega Drain!"

"Amooooon-Guss", it hollered as it once again began sapping away at Chikorita's energy. Chikorita grunted in pain and great discomfort as it had no chance of being able to combat both Mega Drain _and_ Poison Powder, even with its Ingrain.

"Shake 'em off, Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Chikori", she cried upon unleashing a third Razor Leaf attack. This one was the most powerful one yet, as it once again threw Amoonguss onto his back, only this time he was unable to get back up.

"Amoonguss!"

"Amoonguss is unable to battle!" Before the referee could continue with his call, Chikorita gasped as its eyes rolled to the back of its head, just before collapsing in defeat as well. "Chikorita is also unable to battle!"

"Return, now", we both said simultaneously as we recalled our Pokemon. This time, I beat Esmeralda to the punch, as I released my new Pokemon from its Great Ball.

"Throh, I choose you!"

"Throh-Throh", it said with confidence as it crossed its arms.

"Go, Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil", it squeaked as it shook its head. "Quiiiiiiiiiil", it hollered as Dwebble's Stealth Rock took its toll, having still been in effect. "Cyndaquil", it then said sternly as its back ignited and its body began to glow red.

"Be careful, Throh. It's using its Blaze ability, so its fire attacks are stronger now."

"Throh", replied my Pokemon with a nod.

"And begin", shouted the referee.

"Okay, Throh, try a Body Slam!"

"Throh! Throh-Throh-Throh-Throh", chanted my fighting-type as he charged at Cyndaquil like a tank.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!"

"Daaaaaa-Quiiiiiil", cried Cyndaquil as it unleased its flame breath attack at Throh, who was forced to stop in its tracks as it shielded its face with its arms.

"Now use Leer!"

"Cynda", it exclaimed as it glared at Throh in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Don't back _down_ , Throh! Bulk _Up_!"

"Throooooooooooh", it hollered at Cyndaquil as it stomped its foot and flexed as hard as it could. Cyndaquil's attempt to intimidate Throh had backfired as it was now intimidated by Throh upon seeing its large muscles.

"Grrrr, fine, then we'll use Quick Attack!"

"Cynda-Cynda-Cynda", chanted Cyndaquil as it charged at Throh with intense speed.

"Stand your ground, Throh! Here it comes!"

"Throh", it replied as it assumed a battle stance similar to that of a sumo wrestler.

"Cyndaaaaa-Quil", exclaimed Cyndaquil as it lunged at Throh once it got close enough. Much to the little fire-type's surprise, Throh rendered the attack useless as he caught Cyndaquil out of the air with his bare hands.

"Say what?"

"Quil?"

"Use Circle Throw!"

"Thrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr", began Throh as it began spinning around and around as fast as it could, Cyndaquil still in its grasp. "Throh", it exclaims finally as falls onto its back, while simultaneously throwing Cyndaquil over the back of its head. Throh's attack was so strong that the two Pokemon became engulfed in a cloud of dust upon impact. When the dust cleared, Throh stood proud and tall as he rose back onto his feet. Cyndaquil remained on its stomach in defeat.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle! Throh wins!"

"Cyndaquil, return", said Esmeralda as she recalled her Pokemon. She then paused for a brief moment to take a deep breath before pulling out her last Poke Ball.

"Here it comes", I muttered to myself, as I knew which Pokemon was coming.

"Finish these fools, Grovyle", she shouted as she threw her Poke Ball.

"Grovyle", said the grass-type in a calm voice as it stuck its twig into its mouth. It winced for a moment upon taking damage from Stealth Rock, however, just as Chikorita did, Grovyle was able to shake off the minimal damage as it, too, was a grass-type. When the damage was dealt, the floating rocks all dropped to the ground, having served their purpose as there would be no more Pokemon for Esmeralda to call on after Grovyle.

"And begin!"

"Grovyle, use Bullet Seed!"

"Grooooo-Gro-Gro-Gro-Gro-Gro", it chanted as it spitted out a barrage of seeds at Throh.

"Throh, Endure!"

"Throh", replied my Pokemon as it crossed its arms to shield itself from Grovyle's attack.

"Now try a Body Slam!" Before Throh could even move, Esmeralda and Grovyle were already in the process of attacking again.

"That didn't work on Cyndaquil, and it certainly won't on Grovyle! Use Energy Ball!"

"Groooooooo-Vyle", hollered Grovyle as it charged up a green energy orb in its mouth and fired it at Throh. The attack wound up being strong enough to send Throh flying into the wall behind me.

"Throh", groaned my Pokemon as he fell onto his stomach in defeat.

"Throh is unable to battle! Grovyle wins!"

"My bad, Throh. Return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon. "That was bad judgment on my part. Please forgive me", I continued as I pulled out and threw my Friend Ball. I didn't bother revealing its name, as I figured everybody knew who it'd be.

"Chansey", cheered my Pokemon upon being released. Chansey then stepped forward and squared off against Grovyle.

"Begin!"

"Chansey, use DoubleSlap!"

"Leaf Blade, now!"

"Grovyle", exclaimed Grovyle as the leaves on its arms sharpened and began to glow a bright green. Then, just as it did before with Throh, it utilized its ridiculous speed and sliced Chansey's side before she even had a chance to move.

"Grrrr, Chansey, Egg Bomb!"

"Chansey! Chan-Sey", she exclaimed as she hurled her egg at Grovyle.

"Send it back with Solar Beam!"

"Grooooo-Vyle", countered Grovyle as the leaf on its head began to glow as it absorbed sunlight. Grovyle then unleashed its powerful sun beam from its mouth as it fired directly at Chansey's airborne egg. The attack then pushes the egg through the air with great speed until it eventually slammed into poor Chansey's face, as Grovyle had turned her own attack against her.

"Oh, no! Are you okay, Chansey?"

"Chan, Sey", groaned my Pokemon as she struggled onto her feet, pausing for a moment to return her egg to her pouch.

"Think you can try an Iron—", I began to ask my Pokemon before being interrupted.

"Bullet Seed, now!"

"Groooooo-Gro-Gro-Gro-Gro-Gro", began Grovyle as it began firing its seeds at Chansey.

"Chaaaaaaan-Seeeeeeeey", hollered my Pokemon as Grovyle's barrage rendered it unable to move. When the abuse had finally ended, Chansey fell onto its back in defeat. The poor dear barely managed to pull off one attack.

"Chansey is unable to battle! Grovyle wins!"

"Chansey, return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon. "I'm so sorry, Chansey", I continued as I talked down to my Friend Ball. "I know you're much stronger than that. Sorry for making you look like a fool."

"That's the smartest thing you've said since the tournament began", teased Esmeralda. I growled to myself for a moment before responding to her.

"Be silent", I said to her as I pulled out my Love Ball and threw it. "This ends now!" Upon being released, Charizard, my ultimate Pokemon, let out a mighty roar as it pounded on its chest.

"Final battle, begin!"

"We'll end this just as easily as we did the other two. Grovyle, use Energy Ball!"

"Groooooo-Vyle", hollered Grovyle as it fired its green energy orb at Charizard. The attack slammed right into Charizard's face, engulfing it in a cloud of smoke upon making contact. Despite that however, Charizard didn't so much as flinch, nor did he make any sort of attempt to avoid Grovyle's attack, making him seem all the scarier when the smoke cleared and revealed the stern look on his face. "Grovyle", whimpered a now nervous Grovyle as it began slowly backing away from its opponent.

"That, that can't be", said an equally nervous Esmeralda.

"It's over, Esmeralda! Charizard, Blast Burn!" Charizard roared once again as it then slammed onto the ground with a flaming fist, resulting in flaming shockwaves traveling along the ground towards Grovyle, who was frozen with fear. Once they reached their target, the shockwaves engulfed Grovyle in a fiery explosion. The grass-type Pokemon didn't stand a chance, as it fell onto its stomach in defeat moments later as its charred body began smoking.

"Grovyle is unable to battle! Charizard wins! The victory goes to Rojan from Pallet Town!" In response to my victory, the crowd cheered. However, nobody was louder than my three friends, who all rose to their feet to give me and Charizard some congratulatory applause. After a few moments of relishing in the glory of our victory, Charizard and I walked across the battlefield to greet Esmeralda and Grovyle.

"Hey", I began to her as I offered her my hand (she was on the ground cradling her Grovyle), "thanks for a great battle." Esmeralda responded by smacking my hand away.

"I don't need your pity", she said as she returned Grovyle to its Poke Ball. "Hmph", she continues in a huff as she marches off the field. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment as I was quite baffled by her behavior.

"Oh well. Thanks, Buddy", I said to my Charizard as I cradled and petted his face. The big brute growled softly in response.

"Congratulations to you, Rojan", said Professor Rowan over an intercom. It was at that moment that the platform where Esmeralda's Trainer Box was lifted up Azazel to the battlefield. "Attention, visitors and guests", he continued, "due to the absence of Pokemon Trainer Theo from Goldenrod City, an automatic victory shall be awarded to—", he continued before being interrupted by what looked like a Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam fired from the colosseum's entrance, and blasted on the ground in the center of the battlefield, dangerously close to me and Charizard. Upon almost being blasted, Charizard rightfully roared in anger at the entrance, which was shrouded in darkness due to the evening sky.

"I surrender to no one", said Theo in a calm, and eerie voice as he emerged from the shadows. He must've recalled the Pokemon responsible for the Hyper Beam as he made his way over to the battlefield alone.

"For that little stunt you pulled, you should be disqualified", I retorted, also irritated at him for being attacked.

"Settle down. My business is with Azazel, not with you."

"Well tough, because you're a little late to the game, Pal. Azazel already won the battle since you couldn't be bothered to show up."

"Wrong", said Azazel from behind me. He waited for me to turn around and face him before continuing. "I refuse to advance to the next round by default. Either Theo and I battle, or the tournament continues without either of us." As much as I couldn't stand Theo, I had to give Azazel credit for being an honorable Trainer. He may not have been the most social Trainer I'd ever met, but he was both honorable and respectful to those around him. It was for that reason alone that I didn't argue with his decision any further.

"Change of plans, folks", began Professor Rowan, "it appears the fourth battle of the Champion Island Finals will take place after all."

"Guess that's our cue", I said as I pulled out Charizard's Love Ball. "Charizard, return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon.

"Good, now kindly get off the field", said Theo.

"Hmph", I huffed at him. "Take him down", I then said to Azazel with a thumbs-up. Azazel responded with a smirk as he returned it right back to me. I then made my way to the stands to join my friends.


	12. The Eighth Finalist!

"There he is", said Rudy as he stood up to greet me with a handshake. He was excited that the both of us made it to the second round of the finals, as was I. "Me and you, Rojan, we're headed straight to the top", he continued as we locked arms and looked each other dead in the eye.

"No doubt", I added.

"Combusken", added his Pokemon with a nod.

"Alright, you two, enough mushy stuff", said Anya. "Now sit down, the battle's about to start." As we were told, Rudy and I responded to her demand by finding our seats. Rudy returned to his seat next to Anya, while I made my way over to sit next to Crystal.

"Uh, hi", I said to her bashfully.

"Hi, yourself", she responded.

"Shhhh", demanded Anya. After her defeat at the hands of Theo, it was no wonder she was excited to see him battle.

"The fourth battle of the Champion Island Finals will now begin", began the referee. "Each Trainer will use six Pokemon, and the winner will be decided once all six of either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle. Agreed?" Azazel and Theo both responded with a simultaneous nod. "Then release your Pokemon!" Both Trainers responded by throwing their first Poke Balls at the same time. Azazel's Pokemon was the first to appear.

"Pichu-Pichu!"

"Granbull!"

"Hey, another Pichu", I said. I was curious as to how it compared to the Pichu I had just battled.

"And that Granbull seems pretty strong, too", added Crystal. Upon her making that comment, I noticed that Azazel's Pichu seemed to be getting nervous, most likely due to Granbull's ability to intimidate other Pokemon.

"Geez, you two. Are you both going to be quiet, or should I move", whined Anya.

"Begin!"

"Giga Impact", said Theo calmly.

"Gran-Bull", replied his fairy-type Pokemon as it cloaked itself in an energy similar to that of a Hyper Beam and charged at Pichu.

"Pichu, use Charm!"

"Pi-Pi-Pi", said Pichu sweetly as it sat down on the ground, lowered its ears, and widened its eyes, resulting in an innocent-looking face that was almost painful to watch. Upon seeing this, Granbull stopped dead in its tracks, as it now felt awkward attacking Pichu.

"Now use Shock Wave!"

"Piiiii-Chuuuuuuu", cried Pichu as volts of blue electricity surged from its body and fired at Granbull.

"Hyper Beam."

"Graaaaaan-Bull", retorted Granbull as it fired a powerful orangish-colored beam from its mouth. Upon the two attacks colliding, both Pokemon were blown backwards due to the resulting explosion. Poor Pichu most likely took the brunt of the damage, as it was unable to use electric attacks without shocking itself.

"Pichu, try a Sweet Kiss!"

"Piiiii-Chu-Pichu-Pichu-Pichu-Pichu", chanted the electric rodent Pokemon as it began kissing a stream of hearts at Granbull.

"Overheat."

"Graaaaaaaaan-BULL", hollered Granbull as it unleashed a volcanic-like fire breath, which easily tore through the hearts and scorched Pichu directly. The electric Pokemon squeaked in pain upon being thrown onto its back in defeat.

"Pichu is unable to battle! Granbull wins!"

"Pichu, return", said Azazel as he recalled his Pokemon. He then pulled out and threw his second Poke Ball. "Go, Poochyena!" The dog-like dark-type howled upon being released. It then found itself in a growling match against Granbull, also a dog-like Pokemon.

"Uh-oh, I smell a dog fight", chuckled Rudy. "Ow", he exclaimed upon being hit in the head by Anya.

"Don't you even think about starting to commentate", warned Anya.

"And begin!"

"Poochyena, use Poison Fang!" Poochyena responded with a growl as its fangs began to glow purple. Unfortunately, Granbull was already on the attack before Poochyena could move.

"SolarBeam."

"Graaaaan-Bull", shouted Granbull as it absorbed sunlight through its body and then fired it all as a sun beam through its mouth.

"Whoa", gasped Rudy.

"No way", added Crystal.

"That was _way_ too fast", I added.

"Stop commentating", whined Anya. Poochyena let out a painful howl upon the sun beam slamming into him.

"Giga Impact", said Theo.

"Granbull", replied his Pokemon with a growl as it rushed at its opponent for a second Giga Impact.

"Try your Sand-Attack, Poochyena!" In response to its Trainer's command, Poochyena turned its back to the oncoming Granbull and used its back legs to kick up sand into its face. Unfortunately, the sand didn't faze Granbull, as the large canine Pokemon bulldozed its way through the sand and slammed poor Poochyena into a wall.

"Poochyena is unable to battle! Granbull wins!"

"Poochyena, return", said Azazel as he recalled his Pokemon. "Go, Tailow", he continues as he threw his third Poke Ball.

"Tailow", squawked the bird Pokemon upon being released.

"And begin!"

"Hyper Beam", said Theo calmly.

"Quick, Tailow, use Double Team!"

"Graaaaan-Bull", exclaimed Granbull as it fired its second Hyper Beam attack at Tailow.

"Taiiii-Low-Low-Low-Low-Low-Low", chanted Tailow as the airborne Pokemon began making copies of itself until Granbull was completely surrounded. With its target gone, the Hyper Beam passed through one of the many copies, while the real Tailow continued to hide.

"Now use Supersonic!"

"Taiiiii-Loooooooooooooow", screeched the many Tailows as they all unleashed a powerful series of high-pitched sound waves, which resulted in Granbull becoming confused as it stumbled around in a dizzy daze.

"Overheat", said Theo, still in a calm voice as Granbull's confusion didn't concern him in the least.

"Graaaaaan-Bull-Bull-Bull", hollered a somewhat panicky Granbull as it repeatedly fired and missed its target. Tailow's Supersonic and Double Teams attacks had successfully discombobulated Granbull.

"I have no time for such foolishness. Shake it off", continued Theo, again, in a calm, monotone voice. The only thing that wound up being more surprising than the fact that Theo had ice in his blood, was the fact that despite that, Granbull managed to actually shake away its confusion upon hearing its Trainer's voice.

"Bull", growled Granbull upon regaining complete consciousness.

"Excellent", praised monotone Theo.

"Grrrrr, Tailow, Wing Attack!"

"Tailow", replied the flying Pokemon as all of the Tailow copies disappeared. Tailow then took a dive towards Granbull as it prepared to strike with its wings.

"SolarBeam."

"Graaaaaaaaaaan", began Granbull as it began absorbing sunlight.

"You'll be fine, Tailow! Keep going", said Azazel as he was confident that Tailow could withstand the attack, mostly likely because flying-types tended to be resistant to grass attacks. Having been reassured by its Trainer, Tailow continues to fly closer and closer to Granbull, until finally it was merely inches away. It was at that moment that Granbull chose to strike.

"Bull", it hollered as it unleashed its powerful sun beam.

"Taaaaaaaaaaai-Low-Tailow", groaned Tailow as it fell to the ground in defeat after being struck by such a powerful attack.

"That worked", asked a shocked Crystal, not that I blamed her. After all, it was highly unlikely that a flying-type Pokemon like Tailow could be wiped out by a single grass attack.

"It did", added Rudy.

"No way", I added. Upon hearing us commentate again, Anya let out a groan.

"Tailow is unable to battle! Granbull wins!"

"Tailow, return", said Azazel as he recalled his Pokemon. He then pulled out and threw his fourth Poke Ball. "Go, Duskull!"

"Duuuuuuuskuuuuull", said the ghostly Pokemon in an eerie voice.

"And begin!"

"Duskull, use Astonish!"

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusk", screeched Duskull in an even creepier voice. Many of the spectators in the stands covered their ears upon hearing such a terrible sound, me and my friends included.

"Oh, I can't stand that noise", complained Crystal.

"Ah, I'm getting goose bumps", added Rudy. During all the commotion, I caught a glimpse of Granbull, who was also feeling the effect of Astonish as it was wincing while covering its ears.

"Suck it up. Use, SolarBeam."

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaan", began Granbull yet again.

"Duskull, Confuse Ray!"

"Duskull", it responded as it blanketed the field in a pinkish light. Normally, a Pokemon hit with such a light would become confused. However, Granbull continued to absorb sunlight, completely unaffected by Duskull's attack. "Skull?"

"What happened", asked Azazel as he was lost as to why Confuse Ray didn't affect Granbull.

"Do it", said Theo.

"Bull", hollered his Pokemon as it fired yet another Solar Beam attack, which sent Duskull flying into the wall.

"Grrrr, Duskull, use Disable!"

"Skuuuuuuuull", said the creepy ghost Pokemon as its two hollow eyeholes began to glow blue. In response to this, Granbull's body froze in place awkwardly for a brief moment as it became encased in a blue aura. The aura disappeared and Granbull became mobile again once the attack was complete, which in this case meant that Granbull was no longer able to use SolarBeam.

"Return", said Theo as he recalled his Pokemon. He didn't have much of a choice. With Duskull being immune to normal attacks, and having used Overheat too much already, SolarBeam was the only attack Granbull could use. Now that it couldn't there was no point in battling with it, at least as long as Duskull was around. Without another word, Theo threw his second Poke Ball.

"Ledi-Ledi", said Ledian upon being released.

"Begin!"

"Duskull, Shadow Ball!"

"Duuuuuuu-Skull", hollered Duskull as it fired an orb of ghostly energy at Ledian.

"SolarBeam."

"Again", asked a both shocked and irritated Azazel.

"Leeeeeeeeee-Dian", hollered the bug-type as it fired its own sun beam. The blast was powerful enough to barrel through the Shadow Ball, slam into Duskull, and push it back into the same wall as before.

"Duskull-Dusk", groaned Duskull as it fell onto the ground in defeat.

"Duskull is unable to battle! Ledian wins!"

"Duskull, return", said Azazel as he recalled his Pokemon. He then threw his fifth Poke Ball. "Go, Smoochum!"

"Smooch-Smoochum!"

"Return", said Theo as he recalled his Ledian. He then threw another Poke Ball without another word.

"Granbull", growled Granbull upon returning to the battle. Upon hearing its growl, poor Smoochum whimpered slightly as it backed up a few steps.

"And begin!"

"Giga Impact."

"Gran-Bull", growled Granbull as it charged at Smoochum. Both Azazel and Smoochum waited until the _very_ last minute before deciding to counterattack.

"Smoochum, use Ice Punch!"

"Smooooooo-Chum", exclaimed Smoochum as it punched Granbull square in the forehead with an icy fist. Despite its small size, the punch wound up being surprisingly powerful as Granbull was thrown backwards into the wall behind Theo, which finally put an end to Granbull's winning streak.

"Granbull is unable to battle! Smoochum wins!" In response to Smoochum's unexpected victory, the crowd went absolutely crazy.

"Sweet! That was awesome", said an excited Rudy. "I smell a comeback."

"Let's hope so", I added.

"Return", said Theo as he recalled Granbull. "Hmph", he says to Azazel with a huff as he throws his next Poke Ball, which once again had a familiar face inside.

"Ledi-Di."

"And begin!"

"Focus Blast", said Theo.

"Lediiiiii-An", exclaimed Ledian as it fired an orb of light blue energy at Smoochum.

"Dodge, and use Lick!"

"Smoochum", replied the tiny ice-type as it leapt high into the air, completely avoiding Ledian's attack. Apparently Azazel's Smoochum was just as slippery as Esmeralda's was. Not only that, but Smoochum apparently managed to jump so high that it landed on Ledian's back, where it then proceeded to aggressively lick the back of its neck, much to the bug-type's dismay.

"Diiiiiiiiiiii", it shrieked in a disgusted panic as it desperately tried to shake off Smoochum. This proved to be a task that was easier said than done due to Lick's paralyzing effect.

"Now, Smoochum, use Sweet Kiss!"

"Hyper Beam."

"Ledi", grunted Ledian as it did a barrel roll before Smoochum could launch its attack. It then followed its maneuver up with its Hyper Beam attack, which sent the already falling Smoochum barreling into the ground with so much force that it became engulfed in a cloud of dust upon impact.

"Smoochum, are you okay", asked Azazel when the dust cleared.

"Smoo-Chum", groaned his Pokemon as it just barely managed to rise onto its feet.

"Try using Attract!"

"SolarBeam."

"Lediiiiii-An", shouted Ledian as it blasted Smoochum with another of its powerful sun beams. This time, the force of Ledian's attack caused Smoochum to tumble backwards uncontrollably over and over again.

"Now use Focus Blast."

"Lediiiiiii", began Ledian as it started charging its light blue orb in its hands.

"Hang tough, Smoochum! Use Ice Punch!"

"Smoochum", it grunted as it used the momentum of its tumbling to land on its feet. "Smooch", it continued as it rushed towards Ledian.

"Ledian", hollered Ledian as it fired its Focus Blast at Smoochum. Smoochum, while still charging ahead, merely moved out of the way, completely unfazed. "Ledian? Ledi-Ledi-Ledi-Ledi", continued Ledian in a panicky sort of manner as it fired several Focus Blasts at the still charging Smoochum, who managed to dodge every single one of them.

"Do it, Smoochum!"

"Smoooooooo-Chum", exclaimed Smoochum as she jumped up once again and delivered an Ice Punch to the underside of Ledian's jaw. The super effective ice attack was more than enough to wipe out the last of Ledian's strength.

"Ledian is unable to battle! Smoochum wins!"

"Return", said Theo as he recalled his Pokemon. He then pulled out and threw his third Poke Ball without another word. Ampharos made a cheerful coo-like sound upon being released.

"And begin!"

"Focus Blast", said Theo to his Pokemon calmly. At that point, it wasn't really surprising that Ampharos knew Focus Blast. Theo's personalized style of training his Pokemon was obvious and predictable at that point.

"Dodge, and use Lick!" Just as Smoochum did before with Ledian, Smoochum dodged yet another Focus Blast attack, landing onto Ampharos' back in the process as it then proceeded to lick the back of its neck. What was different this time however, was the fact that the effect of paralysis was shared by both Pokemon due to Ampharos' Static ability.

"Smoooooooooch", squealed Smoochum as static electricity surged from Ampharos' body and onto Smoochum. Upon both Pokemon becoming paralyzed, Ampharos and Smoochum both remained completely still where they were awkwardly for a few moments.

"Aw, man", said Azazel as he pulled out Smoochum's Poke Ball. "Smoochum, return", he said as he recalled his Pokemon.

"Wait, why'd he do that", asked Rudy. "His Smoochum was winning."

"Simple, his Smoochum is now paralyzed, meaning it'll be more difficult for it to land physical attacks", I responded.

"That's right, and since the only non-physical moves Smoochum had were Attract and Sweet Kiss, Azazel felt battling with Smoochum was an unnecessary risk", added Crystal.

"Too bad", began Anya. "I was hoping that Azazel would put Theo in his place, but it looks like this battle is just about over."

"Go, Wartortle", said Azazel as he threw his last Poke Ball.

"Wartortle!"

"And begin!"

"Wartortle, use Bubble!"

"Wartortle", cried the water-type just before it unleashed a barrage of bubbles at Ampharos.

"Hyper Beam." Ampharos then lets out an exclamatory coo as it unleashes a powerful Hyper Beam attack, which makes easy work of Wartortle's Bubble attack just before slamming into Wartortle itself.

"Wartortle", hollered Wartortle as the attack threw it onto its stomach after doing a flip in the air.

"Are you okay", asked its Trainer.

"War, Tortle", it groaned as it rose to its feet. "Wartortle", it exclaimed as its body began to glow blue. Upon its Torrent ability being triggered, Wartortle was getting pumped up.

"Alright, let's win this battle! Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!" Wartortle then unleashes its signature water attack as it fired a large rushing blast of water at Ampharos. Unfortunately for Azazel, neither Ampharos or its Trainer were concerned in the least.

"Thunder." Ampharos then coos one last time as volts of a powerful electric attack surges from its body and fired at Wartortle. The voltage traveled along the stream of water until it reached Wartortle. Between being assisted by the water, and Wartortle's typing, Wartortle didn't stand a chance as the turtle Pokemon hollered in pain just before falling onto its back in defeat.

"Wartortle is unable to battle! Ampharos wins!" As the spectating crowd cheered around the colosseum, Azazel stood still with an empty stare on his face. The poor guy was devastated.

"Wartortle, return", said Azazel as he hung his head low, almost as if he was hiding his face. Without another word, Azazel simply turns and walks towards the exit. The crowd awkwardly fell silent as they watched the depressed Trainer sulk away. It was really kind of sad to see a Trainer of Azazel's caliber take losing so hard. Theo waited until Azazel was out of sight before breaking the silence.

"I'm waiting", he said impatiently to the referee. "My opponent has retreated, so announce me as the winner, immediately."

"Azazel has forfeited the match", began the referee awkwardly in compliance. "The victory goes to Theo from Goldenrod City!"

"There you have it, Champion Island Trainers and guests", began Professor Rowan over the intercom. "The four finalists moving on to the next round are Rudy, Chad, Rojan, and Theo. The competition will resume tomorrow afternoon, so rest up, Trainers. For tomorrow, two of you shall win the honor of battling for the championship title." Upon Rowan's dramatic speech coming to a close, Theo recalled his Pokemon and looked up into the stands towards the four of us. Upon seeing him make eye contact with us, Rudy and I instinctively rose to our feet, as if to say that we accepted his challenge. It was around this time that I noticed that Chad was down below leaned against a wall with a cocky grin on his face.

"Game on", I muttered to myself in reference to the intense next round that was on its way.


	13. A Champion's Purpose!

"Oh great, where'd it go", I asked in irritation as I began scanning through the crowd. I had just run out of the Pokemon Center after swapping out five new Pokemon for my upcoming battle. Unfortunately, one of them was a bit of a trickster, and absolutely loved to play Hide-N'-Seek. "I was afraid of this. Of all the days you could've run off, why'd it have to be today", I asked in a whiny tone as if my Pokemon could hear me, and in reference to the fact that the island was now open to the public.

When the tournament had originally begun, the island was closed off to the public, accessible only to the hundreds of trainers selected to compete. Now that only four of them remained, the public was now invited to spectate the remainder of the competition, turning the once relatively quiet island into a loud, crowded tourist trap. It also didn't help that ferries were _still_ in the process of transporting people to and from Champion Island from Dewford Island.

"I'm gonna need some help", I said to myself as I pulled out a Poke Ball, releasing the Pokemon inside.

"Liepard", exclaimed my dark-type Pokemon upon being released.

"Hey, Liepard. Wanna help me find our friend", I asked it as I showed it an empty Dusk Ball.

"Liepard-Lie", she replied with a nod. The two of us then took off into the crowd in search of my missing Pokemon. I remember becoming annoyed as several of the merchants and concession workers kept trying to convince me to buy stuff from them, completely unaware that I was a Champion Island finalist. Apparently without Charizard at my side, I was just another tourist to them. Our search came to a temporary halt upon Liepard taking notice of something. "Lie-Liepard", said Liepard as she pointed out in front of her.

"Huh", I asked as I followed my Pokemon's gaze out a few yards in front of me. Up ahead was a little girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes. She also wore a blue dress, had a blue bow on the left side of her head, had a white, child-sized purse around her shoulder, and was accompanied by a Teddiursa.

"Hi", said the little girl to a man as he passed her by in an attempt to get his attention. Despite this however, the man simply looked through her and continued on his way. "Excuse me", continued the girl to another adult who also ignored her. This continued for a bit until eventually the little girl gave up, returning to sit on the bench with her Pokemon. "Maybe Mama will find us first", she said to her Pokemon as she scanned through the crowd.

"Ursa-Ur." Upon seeing the worried looks on their faces, I looked down at my Pokemon. Understanding what I was asking her to do, Liepard then nods to me just before running over to the two little ones.

"Liepard", said my Pokemon in a calm, playful voice as she approached them.

"Oh wow, a Liepard", said the little girl with a gasp. She then pulls a Pokedex out of her purse and points it at Liepard, thus activating it.

"Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon, and the evolved form of Purrloin. Well-known for their beauty, Liepard use the element of surprise when battling opponents, attacking before they can react", explained the Pokedex.

"But how can something so cute be cruel", asked the little girl aloud.

"Hear that Liepard", I asked my Pokemon as I approached. "This little girl thinks you're cute", I continued as I squatted down to pet the back of her head.

"Liepard-Pard", she purred in delight.

"Speaking of cute, I could say the same for that Teddiursa there."

"Teddiursa", replied the bear cub Pokemon as it began to blush.

"Thank you, Sir", said the little girl.

"My name's Rojan, what's yours?"

"My name's Molly", she replied.

"Well, Molly, I couldn't help but notice you trying to grab that man's attention before. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I was playing with Teddiursa and wandered off. Now I'm trying to find where my mama went."

"I see. Well, Liepard, and I were looking for someone, too. You two can look with us if you'd like. I'm sure we'll find them both if we work together."

"Pard-Liepard."

"What do you think", asked Molly to her Pokemon.

"Teddi-Ur", it replied with a nod.

"Okay", she said as she leapt off of the bench and grabbed me by the hand. "Let's go", she said excitedly as she began pulling me. Our Pokemon followed behind us. We searched for about another ten minutes or so before stopping to scan through the crowd again.

"Do you see your mama anywhere, Molly?"

"I don't", she said in a saddened tone. "Where'd she go?"

"Well, what does she look like?"

"She's got blue eyes like mine, and she's wearing a hat."

"Blue eyes, and a hat. You got that, Liepard?"

"Liepard", replied my Pokemon before taking off into the crowd. While Liepard continued to search for Molly's mother, I brought her and Teddiursa over to one of the concession stands and bought them some ice cream.

"You guys like it?"

"Mmmhmm", replied a gleeful Molly between licks. As for Teddiursa, it was in the process of chewing up its cone in a single bite.

"Urrrrrrr", whined Teddiursa as it grasped at its head.

"Uh-oh", said Molly as she looked over at her Pokemon. "Are you okay, Teddiursa?"

"Teddi-Ur", it whined in response.

"That's what happens when you eat ice cream too fast", I chuckled.

"Come on, Team", said some girl from off to the side of us. In response we all looked over to see a young girl (older than Molly, but still slightly younger than me) with purple hair talking with her Pokemon, a Pidgey, and a Rattata. She wore a teal t-shirt, white shorts, a yellow sports coat, a white baseball cap, and a yellow, plastic megaphone around her neck. The hat had a black bill, and a lightning bolt on the front of it, and her hat, jacket, and shorts all had black stripes on them. She was clearly a baseball fan, and her favorite team was obvious.

"We gotta get you two in gear for the big tournament coming up", continued the baseball girl, most likely in reference to the WBGP. "And what better way to do so than to scope out some of the competition?" Her two Pokemon both nodded in agreement. "I can't hear you! Are you guys ready to see some battle competition or what", she continued, urging her Pokemon to get more pumped up.

"Pidgey!"

"Rattata!"

"Good! Then join in with me as we sing our team's fight song", she cheered with glee. She then went on to sing her favorite baseball team's fight song, while Rattata, and Pidgey clapped, and sang along with her.

We all love Electabuzz

No other team's the same

The players charge the field

And electrify the game

They pitch, and catch, and run so quick

Their baseball bats are thunder sticks

Their power hitters do the trick

Electabuzz, our favorite pick

We love their yellow color,

And their black stripes are the best

Electabuzz, they're better than the rest

In response to her song, the three of us gave a little bit of applause, to which the baseball girl simply bowed.

"Thank you, Electabuzz fans everywhere", she replied. "Huh", she continued in confusion as her hat lifted off of her head and began to float around on its own. "Ahhhh! What's going on", she asked in a somewhat panic. "Pidgey, use Gust!"

"Pidgey", replied her flying-type Pokemon as it took to the air.

"Whoa whoa whoa", I interrupted as we ran up to them. "That won't be necessary, Miss. I promise he's only playing. He means no harm."

" _Who_ doesn't?"

"Haunter, you give her back her hat, please", I said somewhat sternly.

"Haunter", asked the baseball girl. She then was scared into falling backwards with a scream due to Haunter suddenly making himself visible via jump-scare.

"Haunt-Haunt-Haunt-Haunt-Haunt", chuckled my ghost-type Pokemon with the girl's hat in his hand. In response to seeing another new Pokemon, Molly once again pulled out her Pokedex.

"Haunter, the Gas Pokemon, and the evolved form of Gastly. Haunter can watch opponents by hiding in walls and slip through anything in their way."

"Haunter-Haunt-Haunt", replied Haunter as if agreeing with the Pokedex.

"Awww, and it's so cute", said Molly.

"Hau-Hau-Hau", chuckled Haunter with glee.

"Please don't encourage him", I said with a groan as I snatched the hat away from him. "Now apologize", I continued to Haunter in regards to his prank.

"Haunt-Haunt-Haunt-Haunt-Haunt", repeated Haunter with a chuckle.

"*sigh, oh well", I said aloud as I pulled out Haunter's Dusk Ball. "Haunter, return", I continued as I recalled my Pokemon. "Sorry if my Haunter scared you", I continued to the baseball girl as I helped her onto her feet.

"I was _not_ scared", she retorted defensively as she snatched back her hat. "The Electabuzz aren't afraid of anything. I was merely surprised", she continued as she started to blush.

"But you were both", snickered Molly. The Pokemon and I began snickering as well in response.

"Liepard-Lie", cried Liepard from behind me. In response, we all turned to see what was up.

"Molly, there you are", shouted a middle-aged woman as she ran after Liepard towards us. Just as Molly had said, she was indeed wearing a hat, and had blue eyes just as she did. She also had similarly blonde hair, a cream-colored dress, a thin, purple dress coat over it, a diamond necklace around her neck, and the white, summer hat on her head had a blue ribbon in it.

"Mama", exclaimed an excited Molly as she rushed over and hugged her.

"Good work, Liepard", I praised my Pokemon as she ran back to my side.

"Lie-Pard."

"Where have you been, young lady? I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Mama. I was just playing, but then this nice boy helped me find you", she continued as she pointed back to me.

"Oh, I see. I take it you're this Liepard's Trainer?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"In that case, I thank you for watching over my little Molly. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Teddi-Ursa", agreed Teddiursa.

"My pleasure. Molly was no trouble at all. In fact, she's a really sweet, little girl. Isn't that right", I asked Liepard.

"Pard-Liepard", she chimed gleefully.

"Rooooojaaaaaan", cried somebody from behind Molly, and her mother. Upon looking to see where the voice was coming from, I discovered it was Rudy, and his Combusken running towards us, being as hyperactive as ever. "Rojan, I've been looking all over for you", continued Rudy once he approached us, though he continued to run in place.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Where were you? We woke up this morning and you were gone."

"Well I was originally going to get some training in but—", I began before Rudy cut me off.

"Never mind that, we're late to brunch!"

"Brunch with who? Who's here?"

"Um, business tycoons, talent agents, the Hoenn League Champion, who _isn_ _'t_ here?"

"Wait, Steven's _here_?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! His company is one of the sponsors for the tournament! He invited the four finalists to brunch before the next round starts!"

"Then what're we waiting for", I asked in excitement before we began to run away from the others. "Oh, wait", I said to myself aloud as I came to a halt and turned back to the others, still running in place. "What were your names again?" Molly's mother chuckled at my enthusiasm a bit before responding.

"Alexis Hale."

"And you can call me Casey", added the baseball girl.

"My name's Rojan, and it was nice to meet all of you. See you later, Molly", I said before taking off down the road, Liepard right at my heels.

"Bye-bye, Rojan! Bye, Liepard", cried Molly after us.

"Ur-Sa!"

"Hey! Wait for me", exclaimed Rudy as he, and Combusken ran after us. "You don't even know where we're going!" Eventually Rudy managed to catch up and lead us to the Southern Gate of the colosseum. He explained to me that we had received another Delibird delivery sometime after I left the dorm, which was how I missed word of the invitation.

"For the millionth time, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you before", I repeated with a groan to Rudy as we walked through the gate. He was a little offended that I didn't introduce him to Casey, and the Hales earlier.

"Just because I may not be as confident a Trainer as you, doesn't mean I'm any less skilled. And I deserve the same respect you show to every other Trainer on the island", said Rudy with a bit of a huff.

"Dude, I said I was sorry", I repeated with another groan. "It won't happen again."

"Apology accepted", said a now gleeful Rudy, as if somebody had just flipped a switch in his head. The four of us continued down the tunnel-like hallway until we noticed one of the bouncers from before standing outside of an open door that read, "Authorized Personnel Only".

"Right this way, Gentlemen", said the bouncer as he stepped aside and allowed us inside. At this point he recognized us on sight. Upon entering the room, we noticed the single, large table in the center of it, one large enough to sit up to twenty people. On the left wall from the large table was a smaller table with food on it set up like a buffet.

"Oh man, look at that spread", said Rudy as his mouth began to water. While and our Pokemon were focused on the food, my attention was focused on our competition. Theo, and his Scizor were seated next to each other on the far left end of the table, quietly eating their meals. Meanwhile, Chad, and his Kadabra were apparently also running late as they had yet to make an appearance. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

"Com-Busken." It was then that one of Rudy's Pokemon let itself out of its Poke Ball.

"Furret", purred the long, normal-type as it took off towards the buffet.

"Furret, no", hollered Rudy as he took off after his Pokemon, Combusken following close behind.

"Good to know I'm not the _only_ Trainer with hyperactive Pokemon", I said aloud jokingly.

"Liepard", replied Liepard as we began making our way over to the buffet as well. About halfway there, we were greeted by some unfriendly guests.

"Dabra", exclaimed Chad's Kadabra as it teleported in front of us, startling us in the process.

"Lie", growled Liepard as her fur began to stick up in response.

"Your plan won't work, you know", taunted Chad as he approached me from behind.

"What plan", I asked in response as he walked around me to stand by his partner.

"Your dark-type Liepard is weak to both fighting, and bug-types. And it'll take _much_ more than a mere type advantage to defeat a skilled, and not to mention intelligent Trainer such as myself." To this day, I am amazed my jaw didn't drop in response to his arrogance. Chad honestly thought that I built my entire Pokemon team solely to defeat his Kadabra.

"Dude, you have got to get over yourself, especially considering your blatant hypocrisy."

"Whatever do you mean", asked Chad in a coy tone.

"I see right through you, Chad. While you claim that my biggest concern is you, and your Kadabra, your entire strategy seems to consist of psyche-out warfare."

"Oh?"

"You just float around like a Beedrill doing an awful lot of buzzing. You play mind games by taunting, and undermining your competition in the hopes that they doubt themselves. You _think_ this'll make you look like more of an intimidating opponent, but to me, you're just a poser hoping that nobody will notice that you aren't as confident with your skills as you would like us to believe." In response to my comment, Chad, now with an angry scowl on his face, marches up and gets into my face.

"Then for your sake, let's hope you're right", warned Chad, still attempting to psyche me out. Immediately after his warning, one of my Pokemon released itself from its Dusk Ball, specifically, the troublemaker.

"HAUN", exclaimed Haunter to Chad as he made a scary face upon being released. In response to Haunter's prank, both Chad, and Kadabra screamed and fell onto the floor. "Haunt-Haunt-Haunt-Haunt-Haunt", chuckled Haunter in response. Chad then took a moment to catch his breath before rising onto his feet.

"Just so you know, that ghost-type Pokemon only proves my point", said Chad as he pointed to Haunter.

"Keep telling yourself that", I told him as I reached over and petted Haunter's head. Chad, and Kadabra then walk away from us in a huff. "Hmmmph, what am I gonna do with you", I asked to Haunter.

"Ha-Ha-Haun", it replied with a chuckle.

"Liepard-Lie", added Liepard with a sigh. Sometime after we all ate, Professor Rowan entered the room from a door on the far corner.

"*clears throat, greetings, Finalists", began Professor Rowan as he approached the end of the table, " I would like to begin by congratulating you four for your outstanding battling skills. Each of you has journeyed far, and trained hard with your Pokemon, and for one of you, all of that hard work will pay off."

"Nothing to it", boasted Chad. He and his Kadabra were seated to Professor Rowan's left. To _their_ left were Rudy, and Combusken, across from _them_ were Haunter, Liepard, and myself, and to _our_ left were Theo, and Scizor.

"Dabra."

"Before we go any further, can I ask you a question, Professor", asked Rudy with his hand raised.

"But of course", replied the professor.

"I was just wondering why you, and your colleagues selected us for this tournament. It was my understanding that the WBGP was designed for Trainers of any skill level to enter and compete against one another, regardless of badges, and titles. So, why were we selected to compete for the chance to bypass the preliminaries of the competition? We're skilled Trainers, yes, but what made you all select us?"

"An excellent question indeed. That said, I think I will let our guest answer it for you", continued the professor as the door opened yet again, revealing his guest as he walked into the room on cue. "For those who do not know, this is Steven Stone, Hoenn League Champion, and heir to the Devon Corporation.

"It's an honor to meet you all", said Steven with a bow as he stood in Rowan's place. "To answer your question, I'm going to be blunt. The world we currently live in is a crazy place. We live in a world full of wondrous creatures we've come to know as Pokemon, and we discover new ones each and every day. And just as Pokemon become stronger and evolve, our world does with it, both for better, and for worse. That is why Champions like myself founded the World Battling Grand Prix. The idea was to encourage Trainers to hone their skills, and allow any Trainer to obtain greatness, with the hope that when the moment arrives when the world needs a champion, the winner, and future winners of the Grand Prix will rise to the challenge."

"But, what does that have to do with us", asked Theo.

"You can't start a fire without a flame", continued Steven. "The winner of the Champion Island Tournament will not only be granted the privilege of bypassing the preliminaries, they will also act as a beacon, encouraging Trainers around the globe to battle with heart, and passion. You will give Trainers hope, give them a person to look up to, and most importantly, give them a worthy challenge as you all push each other to be the very best you, and your Pokemon can be. For our hopes to become a reality, we needed to find Trainers we felt projected the traits of our Beacon. That is why the Devon Corporation has collaborated with the some of the world's greatest Pokemon professors, as well as performed extensive research on tournaments around the world. I am fully aware of each of your previous accomplishments, and am confident that any one of you will make a fine Beacon, and perhaps, WBGP Champion."

 _So I gotta be a role model_ , I asked myself in my head. _Can I really be someone for people to look up to?_

"This is so exciting. Right, Rojan", asked Rudy to me, snapping me out of my inner thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah."

"I look forward to witnessing some spectacular battling from you four. And as always, remember to do your very best", continued Steven as he stepped aside for Professor Rowan.

"Finalists, the time has come to reveal the matchups for the remainder of the competition", he began as he drew our attention to the t.v. screen behind him, which had pictures of the numbers 2, 5, 6, and 8, each in a card-like rectangle. "Trainers, remember your numbers", he continued as each of the cards flipped over and began shuffling around. This resulted in the cards creating the pairings of 5 vs. 2, and 8 vs. 6. "So, our first battle will be between Rojan, from Pallet Town, and Chad, from Saffron City, followed by Theo, from Goldenrod City, versus Rudy, from Littleroot Town. The victors of each bout with then compete in the final battle for the Champion Island crown."

"Welp, it's show time", said Chad smugly as he recalled his Kadabra.

"For once, he's got the right idea", I muttered to myself as I pulled out a Poke Ball, and a Dusk Ball. "Liepard, Haunter, you two rest up for now", I continued as I recalled my Pokemon.

"Trainers, if you're ready….", said Don George as he opened the door and peaked inside. As instructed, Chad, and I then rose to our feet, and proceeded to follow Don George out of the room towards the battlefield.

"And here they are", declared the announcer over the intercom as the three of us, entered the stadium from the hall. The stands were completely filled with people cheering for us as we began walking to our Trainer Boxes. Once I entered the left box, I then looked to my right and smiled upon seeing who was in the stands. Though they were all scattered throughout the stands, I noticed and made eye contact with Molly, and her mother, Casey, her Pidgey perched on her shoulder, and her Rattata in her lap, and Crystal, and Anya (minus Croconaw, and Bayleef due to the crowded stands), waving at me, and cheering me on.

"Thanks, Guys", I muttered to myself as I waved back.

"Yo, Roger", heckled Chad from across the battlefield, grabbing my attention. "The action is over here. Why else are you here?"

"Grrrr, my name is Rojan! And I'm here to wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Bring it on, Chump!"

"And it looks like our two finalists are anxious to get this battle underway", declared the announcer. "First up, we have Rojan from Pallet Town! Facing him will be Chad from Saffron City! Rojan has made quite the name for himself competing in tournaments, as he's reigned victorious in the P-1 Grand Prix, Johto's Whirl Cup competition, and various Pokemon Leagues, including the Orange League, where Rojan claimed victory over Kanto League Champion, Drake. As for his opponent, Chad is known for his analytical strategies, and unique selections of Pokemon. He is also known for his impressive knowledge, and training of psychic-type Pokemon, which earned him the position of Substitute Gym Leader of the Saffron City Gym."

I couldn't help but be shocked at the news of Chad's Gym Leader status, as it reminded me of the harsh battle Charizard, and I endured when we battled Sabrina.

"What's the matter, Roger? Having second thoughts battling a Gym Leader", teased Chad.

"Grrrr, we defeated Sabrina, and now that we're much stronger, we'll defeat you", I retorted as I pulled out a Poke Ball and pointed it at him for dramatic effect. It was then that Don George made his way to the Referee Box on the side of the battlefield.

"Okay, I want a nice, clean battle. This will be a full 6-on-6 Pokemon battle with no time limit. Each Trainer will battle with only one Pokemon at a time, however substitutions are permitted. You must defeat all six of the opposing Trainer's Pokemon in order to win. Are the Trainers in agreement?" In response to his question, both of us nodded. "Then let out your Pokemon!"

"Alright, Liepard, I choose you", I exclaimed as I threw my Poke Ball.

"Liepard!"

"Aha! That's exactly what I wanted you to do, you fool! I choose, Cleffa", retorted Chad as he threw _his_ first Poke Ball.

"Cleffa! Cleffa-Cleffa-Cleffa", chanted the fairy-type Pokemon as it began to dance around a bit.

"And here we go! Rojan has chosen to begin with Liepard, while Chad has chosen Cleffa. Fasten your seatbelts, Poke-Fans, this is a battle you don't wanna miss!"

"Battle, begin", shouted Don George. In response, Liepard took off into a full sprint at Cleffa, thus beginning our heated battle.


	14. Something to Prove!

"Alright, Cleffa, use Charm!"

"Clef-Fa", said Cleffa in a cutesy tone as it lowered its ears in an attempt to look cute(r).

"Liepard, Fake Out!"

"Liiiiiiiiiie-Pard", exclaimed Liepard as she lunged at Cleffa with glowing orange paws, and then clapped them in Cleffa's face. This resulted in Cleffa being thrown backwards by a large shockwave of air.

"What? No way", exclaimed a shocked Chad in response to his attack not working.

"With some quick thinking on his part, Rojan's Liepard brought Cleffa's Charm to a screeching halt. How will Chad counterattack?"

"Like this! Cleffa, use Metronome!"

"Cleffa! Cle-Ffa-Cle-Ffa-Cle-Ffa", chanted Cleffa in response as she waved her fingerless hands as they began to glow white.

"And Cleffa counters with a Metronome. Folks, just about anything can happen now. Who _knows_ how this'll turn out?"

"Hang tight, Liepard."

"Lie", growled a now cautious Liepard as she took a few steps backward away from Cleffa. Without knowing what the result of Cleffa's Metronome was going to be, all we could do was wait.

"Cle-Ffa-Cle-Ffa-Cle-Ffa-Cle-Ffa-Cle-Ffa-Cle-Ffa-Cleffa", exclaimed Cleffa as she stopped waving her hands. "Cleeeeeeeee-Ffa", it continued as it spit out a ball of ice and fired it at Liepard.

"And it looks like Cleffa's Metronome has turned into Ice Ball."

"Liepard, use Hyper Beam!"

"Liiiiiiiiie-Paaaaaard", rowled Liepard as she fired back at Ice Ball with an orange energy beam from her mouth. The blast tore right through the ball of ice, and continued until it slammed into Cleffa, rendering it unconscious as a result.

"No way", repeated a still shocked Chad.

"Cleffa is unable to battle! Liepard is the winner!"

"There you have it, Folks. Liepard has taken Cleffa out of the battle with a powerful Hyper Beam. Now, what Pokemon will Liepard face next?"

"Cleffa, return", growled an irritated Chad. "Pure beginner's luck, nothing more", he rationalized to himself.

"Keep telling yourself that, Chazz", I taunted.

"Liepard-Lie."

"Cute", began Chad sarcastically in response to me deliberately saying his name wrong just as he'd done to me, "but let's see how you handle this", he continues as he throws his second Poke Ball.

"Seedot!"

"And begin!"

"Seedot, boost your defense with Harden!"

"Seedot", chirped his grass-type Pokemon as its acorn body began becoming harder, and harder.

"Liepard, use Shadow Ball!"

"Liiiiiiiiiie-Pard", exclaimed Liepard as she fired a ball of ghostly, dark energy at Seedot.

"Seeeeeeeeedot", whined Seedot as it was thrown backwards from the blast.

"Get up, Seedot! And use Leech Seed!"

"Seeeeeeee-Dot", it squeaked as it lowered its head and fired a seed out of its antenna-like stem.

"Shadow Claw, go!"

"Liiiiiiiiiiie", began Liepard as her paw became engulfed in ghostly, dark energy, which then took the form of a giant set of claws, "Paaaaaard", she continued with a growl as she sliced through the seed with little effort, thus rendering the attack useless.

"That Leech Seed attack had no effect at all. Without even enduring a hit yet, this Pokemon has put on an impressive display of strength. What attack will Seedot use to take on such a powerful Liepard?"

"Seedot, use Sunny Day!"

"Seeeeeeeeeeedoooooooot", hollered Seedot as it fired a beam of light energy into the sky from the top of its head. In response, the sun's rays became amplified, making the battlefield much brighter, and hotter than before.

"Seedot heats things up with an illuminating Sunny Day!"

"Yes", exclaimed an excited Chad to himself. It was around this time I noticed, Seedot doing a little dance as it anticipated Liepard's next move.

"Chlorophyll", I muttered to myself in response to Chad's obvious attempt to increase Seedot's speed. "Jump, Liepard."

"Liepard. Lie", growled Liepard as she leapt high into the air. Her jump was so high that she wound up blocking the sun from Seedot, discombobulating it as it hesitated.

"Look out, Seedot!"

"Hyper Beam, now!"

"Liiiiiiiiiiie-Pard", exclaimed Liepard as she executed an aerial Hyper Beam attack. Even with the speed boost it got from the sun, Seedot was too stunned to respond quick enough, resulting in it falling onto its back in defeat due to the impact.

"Seedot is unable to battle! Liepard is the winner", said Don George upon Liepard sticking the landing.

"Liepard-Pard", purred a satisfied Liepard.

"Nice job, Liepard."

"Unbelievable! Liepard has successfully swept through two of Chad's Pokemon! What will Chad send out next", continued the announcer as Chad recalled his Seedot.

"Go, Lotad", exclaimed Chad as he threw his third Poke Ball.

"Lotad!"

"A Lotad", I asked in confusion.

"It's a Lotad! An interesting choice from Saffron City's Chad. I wonder what battle tactics Chad will use."

"And begin!"

"Liepard, use Shadow Ball!"

"Liiiiiiie—", began Liepard as it began charging up its attack.

"Lotad, Astonish!"

"Loooooooooooooooooo", screeched Lotad in a somewhat creepy tone of voice. In response to the horrible sound, Liepard lowered its ears, and dropped its head as its fur began to stand up. Its Shadow Ball attack had failed.

"Liepard", I began with my ears covered, "use your Shadow Claw!"

"Quick, Lotad, use Mist to hide yourself!"

"Lo-Taaaaaaaad", exclaimed Lotad as it began spewing Mist at its feet in an attempt to hide.

"Liepard-Lie", growled Liepard as she lunged at, and struck Lotad with her Shadow Claw attack, despite Lotad's efforts to hide.

"Grrrrr, Lotad, use Rainy Day!"

"Say what", I asked aloud in confusion.

"Loooooooooo-Tad", exclaimed Lotad as it fired a blast of water high into the air. In response, dark clouds suddenly appeared in the sky as rain poured down onto the battlefield.

"Now, Lotad, get going!"

"Lotad! Lo-Tad-Lo-Tad-Lo-Tad-Lo", chanted Lotad as it began showing off its incredible speed as it ran circles around Liepard.

"Look at it go! Lotad is truly demonstrating how much faster it is in the rain thanks to its Swift Swim ability."

"So, what'll it be now, Roger", asked a now confident Chad.

"This strategy didn't work for Seedot, and it won't work now. Liepard, use Hyper Beam!"

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiie", began Liepard as she began charging up her ultimate attack while Lotad, confident that Liepard would miss, continued to run in a circle. "Liepard", she continued in exclamation as she fired her attack to her right, catching Lotad off guard as it ran directly into the blast. When the smoke had cleared, Lotad was lying on its side in defeat.

"Lotad-Lo", groaned Lotad.

"Lotad is unable to battle! Liepard is the winner!"

"Despite Lotad's increase in speed, Liepard has still come out on top, once again with a powerful Hyper Beam."

"Lotad, return", said Chad as he recalled his Pokemon. "Don't get too comfortable over there", warned Chad. "One Pokemon won't win this for you."

"If that's the case, then let's see you do something about it", I challenged him.

"Liepard-Liepard."

"Fine, then I will! Go, Castform", continued Chad as he threw his fourth Poke Ball.

"Castform-Form", exclaimed his Pokemon as it entered the battlefield. Immediately after its release, Castform transformed.

"Oh no", exclaimed Chad upon realizing his mistake. Normally, Castform would be a difficult opponent for Liepard to defeat, as it's immune to ghost-type attacks, resistant to normal-type attacks, and Liepard had already used its Fake Out attack. However, thanks to Lotad, Castform was now a water-type instead of a normal-type, making it fair game for Liepard.

"And Chad has sent out his Castform. And what's more, Castform has transformed into its Rainy Form. They don't call Castform the Weather Pokemon for nothing, Folks."

"And begin!"

"Liepard, jump and use Shadow Ball!"

"Liepard", began Liepard as it leaped back into the air. "Liiiiiiie-Pard", it continued as it fired it Shadow Ball attack down at Castform.

"Grrrrrr, Castform, use Ember!"

"Caaaaaaaaaastfoooooooorm", squealed Castform as it fired its flame attack back at Liepard's Shadow Ball, destroying it instantly as the flames barreled through it and into Liepard.

"Liepard", hollered an airborne Liepard, as there was no way for her to dodge.

"You okay, Liepard", I asked as my Pokemon, who despite being scorched, landed on its feet.

"Lie-Pard", it reassured me.

"Despite the direct hit, Castform's Ember attack didn't seem to do much damage. No surprise considering Lotad's Rain Dance is _still_ dampening the battlefield."

"Grrrrr, Castform, use Powder Snow!"

"Caaaaaaaaaaast-Form", exclaimed Castform as it fired a small, concentrated gust of an icy wind out of its mouth.

"Sweet! Liepard, use Shadow Claw!"

"Liepard! Liiiiiiiiiiie", growled Liepard as it intercepted Castform's Powder Snow with its Shadow Claw, crudely shielding itself as it did so. As a result, the dark energy that made up the Shadow Claw became bigger, and stronger as the power of Castform's attack increased the power of Liepard's.

"What the heck", asked a shocked, and confused Chad.

"Castform?"

"Do it, Liepard!"

"Liiiiiiiiiiie-Pard", hollered Liepard as it lunged, and struck Castform with an explosive, super-powered Shadow Claw.

"What kind of crazy-, er I mean, what a unique use of Shadow Claw. Rojan has just turned Castform's own attack against itself."

"Use Swift, Castform!"

"Caaaaaaaast-Form-Form-Form", exclaimed Castform as it fired stars at Liepard.

"Hyper Beam, now!"

"Liiiiiiiiie-Pard", hollered Liepard as it once again repeated its ultimate attack. Both Castform's Swift attack, as well as Castform itself, were no match for Liepard's Hyper Beam.

"Castform", groaned Castform as it fell onto its face in defeat.

"No!"

"Castform is unable to battle! Liepard is the winner!"

"Awesome! Way to go, Liepard!"

"Liepard-Lie", replied Liepard gleefully.

"Simply incredible! Liepard has once again ended the battle with its Hyper Beam attack! What kind of Pokemon will Chad use to defeat such a powerful dark-type?"

"Castform, return. Grrrrrrr, that does it! I'm gonna defeat that Liepard! Go, Makuhita", hollered Chad as he threw his fifth Poke Ball.

"Maku-Maku."

"It's a Makuhita. Liepard is at a clear type disadvantage here, Folks. Will Makuhita finally put an end to Liepard's winning streak?"

"And begin!"

"Liepard, use Shadow Ball!"

"Liiiiiiiie—", began Liepard as it began charging up its attack.

"Maku! Maku-Maku-Maku-Maku-Maku", chanted Makuhita as it sped into a full-on sprint towards Liepard.

"Whoa! It's so fast", I said in shock.

"Makuhita, use Fake Out!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Ku", exclaimed Makuhita as it clapped its two glowing orange fists together, thereby causing Liepard's attack to fail due to being blasted by the shockwave of air.

"Liepard-Pard", groaned Liepard as she laid on her side, having finally been defeated.

"Liepard, no!"

"Liepard is unable to battle! Makuhita is the winner!"

"What a surprise! Makuhita has defeated Liepard with a sneaky Fake Out attack."

"Liepard, return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon. "Liepard, you're today's MVP, thank you. Now get a nice, long rest. Now-, huh", I asked upon noticing the rain stop, and the sun returning. "Perfect. Heatmor, you're up", I exclaimed as I threw a Quick Ball.

"Heatmor."

"And there you have it, Folks. Liepard's winning streak has finally come to an end. As of this moment, Rojan still has five Pokemon on his team, while Chad has only two. Will Makuhita be enough to close the gap? Or will Heatmor be too hot for Chad to handle?"

"And begin!"

"Makuhita, Sand Attack!"

"Maku-Maku-Maku-Maku-Maku", chanted Makuhita as it began hurling sand at Heatmor.

"Push back, Heatmor! Use Façade!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeat", growled Heatmor as its body became encased in an orange aura, shielding it from Makuhita's Sand Attack.

"What the", asked a shocked Chad.

"Mor", hollered Heatmor as it then charged into Makuhita.

"Fight back, Makuhita! Show that Heatmor! Tackle attack!"

"Maku", replied Makuhita as it prepared to charge at Heatmor.

"Shut it down, Heatmor! Use Flame Burst!"

"Heeeeeeeeat-Mor", exclaimed Heatmor as it fired an orangish-yellow fireball at Makuhita.

"Makuuuuuu", hollered Makuhita in pain. It then immediately rose back onto its feet and slammed on the ground, psyching itself up. "Makuhita! Ma-Ku-Hita!"

 _Lucky for Chad, Makuhita is resistant to fire-type attacks_ , I thought to myself.

"Makuhita, Vital Throw!"

"Maku-Maku-Maku-Maku-Maku", chanted Makuhita as it once again charged at Heatmor.

"Heatmor, use Rock Tomb!"

"Heatmor-Mor", hollered Heatmor as large boulders appeared in the sky, and rained down on Makuhita.

"Maku? Maku", exclaimed Makuhita in pain upon being buried by Heatmor's attack. "Ma-Ku-Hi-Ta", groaned Makuhita as it just barely managed to dig its way from under the rocks and rise to its feet.

"Makuhita is back on its feet, but it looks like it can barely stand. Is this the end of Makuhita?"

"No way! Makuhita, Sand Attack!"

"Makuuuuuu-Maku", gasped Makuhita as it fell to one knee due to losing its balance.

"What're you doing Makuhita? Get up!"

"Heatmor, Shadow Claw!"

"Heatmor! Heeeeeeeeeeat-Mor", exclaimed Heatmor as it struck Makuhita with a devastating Shadow Claw attack, knocking Makuhita onto its back in defeat.

"Maku-Ku", groaned Makuhita.

"Makuhita is unable to battle! Heatmor is the winner!"

"And Makuhita is out of the battle. Despite being at a type disadvantage, Heatmor managed to come out on top with an impressive display of Pokemon attacks. Now Heatmor is up against Chad's sixth, and final Pokemon."

"Makuhita, return", growled Chad as he recalled his Pokemon. "You've come _this_ far, Roger, but that'll be far enough", he hollered in irritation as he threw his final Poke Ball, as if I didn't already know which Pokemon was inside.

"Kadabra."

"This is it, Folks. Chad has sent out Kadabra, his most powerful Pokemon. But will it be enough to win this battle?"

"And begin!"

"Heatmor, use Façade!"

"Confusion, now!"

"Ka-Da-Braaaaaaaa", exclaimed Kadabra in a creepy voice as its eyes began to glow blue. In response, before it could even move, Heatmor was then lifted into the air due to Kadabra's psychic powers, and then thrown across the battlefield.

"Heatmor", hollered my fire-type upon flying through the air, and then crashing onto the ground.

"Are you okay, Heatmor?"

"Heatmor."

"Good, then use Flame Burst!"

"Heeeeeeeeeat", growled Heatmor as it prepared to attack.

"Kadabra, Teleport!"

"Mor", hollered Heatmor as it fired its fireball at Kadabra. In response, Kadabra teleported out of the way, completely bypassing Heatmor's attack.

"Don't back down, Heatmor! Rapid fire Flame Burst!"

"Heeeeeeat-Mor-Mor-Mor", exclaimed Heatmor as it repeatedly fired its fire-type attack at Kadabra, who continued to dodge each attack by way of teleporting.

"Heatmor is seriously scorching the battlefield with its Flame Burst attacks. But try as it might, it just can't seem to land a hit on Kadabra."

"Now use Thunder Punch!"

"Uh-oh", I muttered to myself.

"Kadaaaaaaaaaaaab", began Kadabra as it teleported behind Heatmor with an electrical fist.

"Quick, Heatmor, use Rock Tomb.

"Heeeeat-Mor", hollered Heatmor as it summoned more boulders above its head.

"Dabra?"

"Now move", I hollered. Heatmor then dove out of the way, leaving Kadabra to take the full brunt of the attack as it became buried in the rocks. "Awesome! Nice work, Heatmor!"

"Heatmor!"

"And just who said that we were done", asked an annoyed Chad.

"Kadabra", hollered Kadabra as it used its psychic powers to blast the rocks off of itself.

"Uh-oh. Heatmor, use Shadow Claw!"

"Heeeeeeeeeat", growled Heatmor as it lunged at Kadabra with its Shadow Claw.

"Toxic, now!"

"Oh no!"

"Kada-Braaaaaaaaa", exclaimed Kadabra as it spewed a cloud of poisonous gas from its mouth, incapacitating Heatmor as it became poisoned.

"Heat-H-Heat-Mor", coughed Heatmor due to the poison beginning to overwhelm him.

"Hang tough, Heatmor! Use—", I began before being cut off.

"Confusion!"

"Kadabra", exclaimed Kadabra as its eyes glowed blue again. Kadabra then used its psychic powers to slam Heatmor into the nearest wall, knocking it unconscious in the process.

"No! Heatmor!"

"Heatmor is unable to battle! Kadabra is the winner!"

"And that's the end of Heatmor's firepower. Heatmor may have been powerful, but Chad's Kadabra was full of surprises. Now, what Pokemon will Rojan respond with?"

"Heatmor, return", I said as I recalled my Pokemon. "Good job, Buddy. Get ready, Chad, because this ends now", I exclaimed as I threw a Great Ball.

"Garbodor!"

"You must be joking", said Chad with a scoff.

"Kadabra."

"It's Garbodor. This might be a rookie mistake on Rojan's part, as Gabodor is hopelessly weak against psychic-type attacks. Will Garbodor be able to handle Kadabra?"

"And begin!"

"Garbodor, Body Slam!"

"Gaaaaaaaar", hollered Garbodor as it prepared to lunge at Kadabra.

"What a joke! Kadabra, Teleport!"

"Kadabra! Da-Bra-Da-Bra", chanted Kadabra as it began teleporting all over the battlefield in an attempt to confuse Garbodor.

"Gar? Bo? Gar?"

"Garbodor, behind you!"

"Gar", asked Garbodor as it turned around to see Kadabra preparing to lunge at it.

"Garbodor, use Hyper Beam!"

"Kadabra, use Thunder Punch!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaar-Bodor", hollered Garbodor as it unleashed its Hyper Beam attack at Kadabra.

"Kaaaaaaaaaa", growled Kadabra as it barreled through Garbodor's attack with its electrical fist. "Daaaaaaabraaaaaaa", it hollered upon its fist making contact with Garbodor.

"Gaaaaaaar-Bo-Doooooor", groaned Garbodor upon being punched onto its back.

"Oh no, Garbodor! Are you okay?"

"Garbodor! Gaaaaaaaaaar", roared Garbodor as it rose to its feet and hollered in irritation. Its Weak Armor ability had just kicked in.

"Kadabra?"

"What's going on", asked a confused, and slightly concerned Chad.

"Alright! Show 'em who's boss, Garbodor! Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Gaaaaaaar-Bo-Dor-Bo-Dor-Bo", exclaimed Garbodor as it fired blasts of sludge out of its mouth at Kadabra.

"Return them to sender, Kadabra! Use Confusion!"

"Kaaaaaa-Daaaaaa-Braaaaaaa", growled Kadabra as it used its psychic powers to repel the Sludge Bomb attack back at Garbodor. Unfortunately for Chad, nothing was accomplished, as the sludge blast bounced right off of Garbodor.

"Say what?"

"You'll have to do better than that", I teased.

"Garbodor", chimed my Pokemon with a smug grin.

"No surprise here. Sludge Bomb may have had no effect on Kadabra due to its Confusion, but Garbodor, being a poison-type Pokemon, is immune to poison-type attacks. We're coming down to the wire, Folks, and _something_ _'s_ gotta give."

"Now use Venoshock, and keep up the pressure!"

"Gaaaaaaar-Bo-Dor-Bo-Dor", chanted Garbodor as it fired a barrage of green goop blasts from the fingers on his right arm.

"Kadabra, Teleport!"

"Da-Bra-Da-Bra-Da", chanted Kadabara as it began dodging the barrage of poison-type attacks. Garbodor's speed, and accuracy was so intense that even while teleporting, Kadabra was having a hard time dodging each attack, as they were just barely missing him.

"Enough of this! Kadabra, use Thunder Punch!"

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaa-Dabra", hollered Kadabra as it lunged at the side of Garbodor's head with an electrical fist.

"Dodge it!"

"Garbodor", exclaimed my Pokemon as he leaned back slightly, dodging Kadabra's attack as the psychic Pokemon was now both vulnerable, and in close range for a counterattack.

"Oh no!"

"Body Slam, now!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaar", growled Garbodor as it lunged forward towards the still airborne Kadabra.

"Kadabraaaaaaa", hollered Kadabra upon anticipating what was coming.

"Bodor", continued Garbodor as it crushed Kadabra with its body, pinning Kadabra underneath it in the process. The entire colosseum fell silent in response as we waited to see what became of Kadabra. After a few moments of silence, Garbodor began to rise to its feet.

"Gar-Bo-Dor."

"Kadabraaaaa", groaned Kadabra from its stomach after being crushed by Garbodor.

"This can't be!"

"Kadabra is unable to battle! Garbodor is the winner! The victory goes to Rojan from Pallet Town!" In response to Don George's final call, the crowd went wild.

"That's it, Folks! The battle is over! After an impressive display of skill, and strength Rojan has claimed victory, and will move on to the final battle!"

"We did it! We did it! We did it", I cheered with glee as I ran over and hugged my Pokemon. "You were awesome, Garbodor!"

"Garbo-Gar", it replied gleefully.

"Kadabra, return", growled Chad as he recalled his Pokemon. "We'll settle this feud later, in the WBGP", warned Chad as he walked off of the battlefield towards the exit. With him now eliminated from the competition, he felt no need to stick around.


	15. Battling Under Pressure!

"Huh? Where am I", I ask aloud as I found myself standing in the middle of a black abyss, with absolutely no idea on how I got there. "Wasn't I just in the middle of a tournament?" It was then, as if someone had overheard my comment, there was a bright white flash, which forced me to shield my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a very familiar setting.

"Welcome, Trainers, to the Lily of the Valley Conference", declared the announcer to the stands of cheering people, all of whom went wild in response.

"Whoa, déjà vu."

"Trainers", began the random referee who stood on the side of the battlefield where I was currently located, "each of you shall battle with a total of three Pokemon. You must defeat all three of your opponent's Pokemon in order to win. Agreed?"

"Agreed", I replied instinctively, as I was always itching for a Pokemon battle. It was at this point I noticed that my opponent was silent for some reason, as he made no verbal response to the referee, but rather nodded his head. What was even weirder was the fact that for some reason I couldn't see his face, as it looked like it was blurred out. The only thing I _could_ clearly see was my opponent's attire, which consisted of a crimson red cloak, gray pants, and he had long, wavy, black hair. "If he doesn't wanna talk, fine", I muttered to myself. "I'll just let my Pokemon do the talking."

"Let out your Pokemon", declared the referee. Eager to get our battle started, I was the first to call out their Pokemon. Even though I had no idea how, or why I was where I was, I still somehow knew what Pokemon I was using.

"Sableye, I choose you", I shouted as I threw a Dusk Ball.

"Sableye", it snickered in delight upon being released, as it shared the same appetite for battling that I possessed. In response, without saying a word, my opponent threw his first Poke Ball. Inside it was what could literally be described as the Pokemon of Nightmares.

"Oh, no", I hollered with a shocked gasp. Upon his Pokemon being released onto the battlefield, my opponent's face suddenly began crystal clear to me. Not that it mattered, as there was only one trainer I knew who possessed this particular species of Pokemon, and I remembered him well.

"Oh, and looks like Sableye, versus Darkrai", said the announcer as he pumped up the crowd. "This may be a bit of a challenge for Rojan."

"No kidding", I muttered to myself as my knees began to shake a bit. I absolutely hated showing any signs of fear or cowardice when in a battle, but I couldn't help it. I was terrified of Darkrai, just as I was the last time I battled Tobias.

"Battle, begin!"

"Grrrrr, Sableye, use Shadow Ball!"

"Saaaaaaaaaaa-Bleye", shrieked Sableye as it fired a ball of ghostly energy from its hands at Darkrai, who didn't even make an attempt to jump out of the way as it collided with it. I remember a wave of pure terror washing over me upon the smoke clearing to reveal Darkrai, completely unfazed by my Pokemon's attack as it stood completely still, patiently waiting for its Trainer's orders.

"Uh-oh", I accidentally thought out loud.

"Use Dark Pulse", said Tobias in a calm, yet eerily creepy voice. Darkrai then responds by firing a stream of dark rings out of its hands at Sableye.

"Sableye, counterattack with _your_ Dark Pulse", I hollered in a somewhat panicky tone.

"Saaaaaaaaa-Bl-Eye", it shrieked again as it mirrored Darkrai's attack, causing both attacks to collide in midair. Usually, a clash such as this would either result in a stalemate, or an explosion. However, due to how overpowered Tobias' Darkrai was in comparison to my Sableye, _its_ Dark Pulse almost instantly tore through Sableye's, until eventually slamming into Sableye itself, rendering it unconscious as it was thrown backwards through the air, which resulted in it crashing into the stadium wall before falling onto its stomach in defeat.

"Sableye is unable to battle! Darkrai wins!" In response the referee's call, I stood there for a moment, completely frozen. "Trainer, your next Pokemon", asked the referee to me, grabbing my attention.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah", I began nervously as I pulled out Sableye's Dusk Ball. "Sableye, return", I continued as I recalled my Pokemon. I then took a moment to catch my breath, and clear my throat before throwing the Poke Ball containing my second Pokemon. "I choose you, Hitmontop!"

"Hitmontop", cried my fighting-type Pokemon as it assumed a battle stance upon being released.

"And begin!"

"Hitmontop, use Gyro Ball!"

"Hitmon-Top-Top-Top-Top-Top", chanted my Pokemon as it jumped onto the point on its head, and then began to spin its body towards Darkrai as fast as it could like a spinning top, its tail, and legs glowing a silvery-gray color as it did so. Before Hitmontop made contact, Tobias had Darkrai counterattack.

"Dark Void", he said calmly. Darkrai then responded by launching a ball of dark energy at Hitmontop from its hands, similar to that of a Shadow Ball, but with a twist. Instead of causing immediate damage, or an explosion as a Shadow Ball would, Darkrai's Dark Void attack instead instantly knocked Hitmontop into a deep, deep sleep as it crash-landed onto its back due to Darkrai suddenly forcing it to stop spinning. In response to Hitmontop's slumber, all I could do was gasp in terror. "Now use Dream Eater."

In response to his command, Darkrai unleashes a stream of red, tentacle-like energy out of its hand at Hitmontop, which immediately began sapping away its energy. After a few moments of Hitmontop squirming in its sleep due to the pain, Hitmontop suddenly laid completely still on its back, unable to move, let alone battle.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle! Darkrai wins!" It was at this point that something within me snapped. It was as if a chemical reaction went off in my brain, causing me to temporarily forget that I was afraid, and therefore replaced my fear with anger, and rage. "Grrrrr, Hitmontop, return", I hollered as I recalled my Pokemon. "Charizard, go", I continued as I threw a second Poke Ball. Upon being released, Charizard let out a mighty roar.

"Battle, be—", began the referee before I cut him off.

"Use Flamethrower, Charizard!" In response to me cutting off the referee, Charizard hesitates and looks back at me with a concerned look on his face, as he'd been in enough battles to know to wait for the referee.

"Trainer, that is a warning", warned the ref. "Please wait until—", he continued before I cut him off yet again.

"I said, "Flamethrower"! Do it now!" It was then that Charizard did something he hadn't done since before he first evolved. He then turned his back to Darkrai, and looked me in my eyes in defiance. In response to this, my jaw dropped as there was now something else in the arena I was afraid of.

"Battle begin", continued the referee upon finally deciding to begin the battle (I guess since I was no longer interrupting or giving my Pokemon a false start, technically we were prepared for battle).

"Ice Beam, now", said Tobias in that creepy voice of his. Darkrai then responded by firing an icy blast stream out of its hand at Charizard's back. In fact, Darkrai's attack was so lightning-quick that Charizard didn't have time to turn around to look at Darkrai, nor did I have enough to time to even react.

Upon being hit, Charizard let out a loud roar in pain as his entire body became encased in a thick layer of ice, with the only exception being his flame-tipped tail. I was then forced to watch in shock, and horror as Charizard's completely frozen body fell over on its side, staring me dead in my eyes with a petrified look on his face as he gazed upon me through the ice. Upon witnessing Darkrai take out the absolute strongest of my Pokemon without even breaking a sweat, I simply fell to my knees, and hung my head in defeat. The battle was over. We had lost.

However, things only got worse from there, as it was then that I noticed the crowd, the announcer, and even the referee had grown completely silent. Upon looking up to investigate the silence, I noticed that the battlefield was completely surrounded by that black abyss from a few moments before, as if the battlefield had been transported to another place.

"Huh? What the", I asked in shock as I looked back across the battlefield, back at Darkrai, and his Trainer Tobias as he stood behind him in the Trainer Box. "What did you do", I asked as my eyes began to tear up a little. I couldn't help but cry, as I had been bombarded by so many emotions at once, including gut-wrenching guilt for having shouted at my best friend the way I did.

"Darkrai", asked Tobias, completely ignoring me, to his Pokemon, who stopped glaring at me, and Charizard for a moment to look back at its Trainer. Without saying another word, Tobias then nods to his Pokemon, and then turns around, and walks away, disappearing into the darkness as he did so.

"Get back here! Don't leave us with it", I hollered at him as I now felt a need to panic. My nerves only got worse from there as Charizard's body began to evaporate before my very eyes, Darkrai uncomfortably glaring at me the entire time. "No! No, please, Charizard! Don't leave me! Get up! Get up", I began to holler in a panicky tone as I attempted to shatter the ice with my fists, desperate to try and save Charizard. It wound up being all for naught, as mere moments later, Charizard was gone. "NO! CHARIZARD, COME BACK! COME BACK", I screamed at the top of my lungs in a mournful tone.

It was at this point I noticed Darkrai take a step towards me, which caused me to fall backwards onto my bottom as I attempted to scoot away from it. Darkrai only saw my cowardice as an invitation, as it continued to creep towards me, slowly, and deliberately. It was as if Darkrai was punishing me for my cowardice, among other things.

"S-stay back. Stay back", I warned Darkrai as I pulled out another of my Poke Balls from my belt. My already empty threat instantly became even more pointless upon the Poke Ball evaporating in my hand just as Charizard had. "No", I whispered to myself in a fearful tone, as if anticipating my untimely end. Just when I felt that all hope seemed lost, I noticed something on the side of the battlefield where the referee used to be, or rather, some _one_.

Standing in the referee's previous location were five fully-evolved Pokemon, standing side-by-side one another in two rows. In the first row was a Pinsir, and to its left was a Flareon. As for the back row, directly behind Pinsir was a Snorlax, perched on Snorlax's right shoulder was a Fearow, and to Snorlax's left, and directly behind Flareon, was a Gyarados.

"Oh, thank goodness", I exclaimed in a sort of combination of both panic, and relief upon recognizing my Pokemon. "Everyone, use Hyper Beam", I continued as I pointed at Darkrai. None of my Pokemon so much as moved, and what was worse, they all looked angry. "What're you all waiting for? Use your Hyper Beam!"

"Snorlax-Snor", hollered Snorlax at me in irritation, breaking the silence, as well as causing my heart to temporarily stop upon seeing one of my most trusted Pokemon turn on me. "Snorlax", it muttered to itself as it turned and began walking away, abandoning me as he did so. Fearow, still perched on its shoulder, willingly chose to stay where it was, indicating that it was in agreement with Snorlax's decision. Upon seeing two of its comrades desert me, Pinsir soon followed suit, as it turned and walked away as well.

"No! No, please! Come back! Help me", I bellowed after my Pokemon as I became more, and more terrified by the oncoming Darkrai as it continued to lurk towards me.

"Flar-E-On", barked Flareon at me in a stern voice, grabbing my attention as it glared me in my eyes. "Flare", she growled as she began walking backwards into the darkness behind her, actively choosing to maintain eye contact with me as if she wanted to make sure I understood that she was leaving me.

"Flareon, no", I hollered after her as it was only me, Darkrai, and Gyarados remaining on the battlefield. It was at this point I noticed the angry look on Gyarados' face. Not only was it angry with me, it was completely overrun with rage, and fury, as its usually blue eyes were now fiery red. My situation was even worse than before, as I was now afraid of Gyarados, too. Before I could say, or do anything else, Darkrai reached out, having finally reached me, grabbed me, and pulled me into it, as the side of my head was now resting on its chest. While there, Darkrai then positioned my face to where I could see Gyarados, as it began approaching the two of us. "No! No no no! Let me go! Let me go", I begged as I squirmed in Darkrai's grasp.

As I did so, Gyarados continued its path towards us, growling angrily as it towered over us. Eventually, Gyarados managed to reach us, taking a brief moment to let out a furiously terrifying roar as flames began to gather in its mouth in preparation for its Flamethrower attack. Darkrai made the entire situation creepier by leaning into my ear and whispering to me. The shocking part wasn't the fact that it spoke like a human, but rather the fact that it spoke using _my_ voice.

"Wake up, Rojan."

"No! Please don't! Gyarados, I'm sorry! I'm sorry", I begged as I violently squirmed in Darkrai's grasp, desperate to escape my doom.

"Wake up, Rojan", repeated Darkrai. It was then that Gyarados finally unleashed its powerful fire attack as a stream of scorching flames shot out of its mouth down towards me.

"I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYY", I repeated at the top of my lungs just before the flames made contact with my face, which resulted in the three of us being consumed by a blinding, white light.

"Rojan", began a familiar voice as I felt my body sort of rocking back and forth. "Rojan", she repeated. "Oh, come on, Rojan! Wake up! Rojan", she hollered one more time, accompanied by a familiar roaring sound. In response to hearing the roar, my eyes shot open, having finally woken up from my nightmare. As I awoke, I instinctively wrapped my arms around the thing, or rather the person, I was leaning against. As I did, she gasped, which I was when I had finally managed to calm down enough to realize where I was.

I was back in one of the Pokemon Centers on Champion Island, on the floor, leaned against a wall across from the line of pay phones, all while in the arms of a young, "blessed" woman, which was made evident by the fact that my head was resting on her chest, specifically her somewhat large "assets" . This was also not even mentioning the fact that my arms were also wrapped around the woman as well due to my frightened whimpering. Upon realizing where I was, I lifted up my head to see who it was that was holding me against her. Much to my dismay, I looked up to see Crystal, her face flushed due to where my face, and head were currently located.

Normally, this situation would be enough to make me blush as well. I would blush, pull myself away from Crystal, awkwardly, and repeatedly apologize for having touched her the way I did, and anticipate the likeliness of Crystal, who would most likely be even more embarrassed than I was, slapping me across the face, if not so much worse. That all is what normally would happen if I suddenly found myself in an inappropriate, and extremely intimate position. However, even knowing where I was, what I had just done, and that Crystal was embarrassed and uncomfortable, after enduring that horrible nightmare, I was just overwhelmed with relief as I was extremely happy to see her. In fact, I was so overjoyed to see Crystal that my eyes began to water up yet again as I once again buried my face into Crystal's chest and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Crystal, I…. I…. it's you. It's really you", I panted as I sobbed. In response to my pathetic display, Crystal continued to comfort me, as she stroked the back of my head with her hand.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay, you're safe now. I'm right here. We both are", whispered Crystal in my ear. In response to her "we" comment, I heard a growling sound from behind me. Upon hearing it, I lifted up my head, and turned around to see my Charizard, as it had apparently let itself out of its Love Ball, with a worried, yet relieved look on its face. Seeing Charizard's face was more than enough to finally get me to calm down, and stop crying. Once the tears had stopped and my composure was regained, I rose to my feet and approached my Pokemon, who then lowered its head so that I could cradle its face in my hands.

"Sorry if I scared you, Buddy", I apologized to Charizard. Charizard then responded with a saddening groan as it licked the side of my face with its tongue. "I'll be okay", I continued as I pressed my forehead against Charizard's in reassurance. "I promise, I'm okay."

"Rojan", asked Crystal as she placed her hand on my shoulder. Due to her suddenly touching me, I instinctively jump, accidentally startling Crystal in the process.

"Sorry", I apologized shamefully as I began to blush again.

"Who's Tobias?" Upon hearing her mentioning his name, I gasp. "Sorry, but you were shouting, and tossing in your sleep. It took some doing, but eventually Charizard's Flamethrower finally managed to wake you up."

"Thanks", I responded in a slightly irritated tone. Crystal was fishing for information, information that was very sensitive to me.

"Who's Tobias", she repeated.

"He's nobody."

"With all due respect, Rojan, I don't buy that."

"With all due respect, Crystal, I don't care", I retorted sternly. "Tobias is nobody, now leave me alone", I continued in a grumpy tone as I turned to head towards the exit. I stopped upon noticing Crystal reaching forward and grabbing my arm. "Let go of me."

"Just hold on a second."

"Crystal, I'm warning you."

"Don't you understand that you just scared me half to death", asked Crystal as her voice began to break.

"Let, me—", I began as I tried to snatch my arm away from her before getting slapped in the face. Upon being slapped, my entire attitude changed, as I was too stunned to react.

"I just witnessed my friend have a massive panic attack in his sleep. It was the worse I have ever seen him, and I don't ever want to see him like that again", said Crystal to me sternly as her eyes began to water slightly. Seeing that look in her eyes washed away my anger almost instantly, as I could feel my heart starting to break. I then looked back to Charizard. Not only did he have a similar look in his eyes, but he had positioned himself between me, and the Pokemon Center exit. The message was clear.

After everything that had just happened, I needed to relax, and calm down. My failure to do so was what led to my mental breakdown back in Sinnoh, and now that I was _so_ close to winning my first tournament since, the last thing I needed was for my emotions to get the best of me. I made a promise to myself, and to my Pokemon that I would not allow that to happen again, and it was a promise I intended to keep. That said, in response to Crystal's plea, I snatched my arm away from her, and marched over to a nearby bench near where I woke up. Once there, I took a seat on its right side as Crystal, and Charizard made their way over to join me.

Charizard, unsurprisingly, laid down next to the bench on my left, positioning itself to where he could rest his head in my lap. He was always rather protective of me. As for Crystal, she sat on my right rather close to me. She then went on to rest her head on my right shoulder, causing me to tense up a bit due to having a pretty girl be that close to me. Fortunately, however, the tension only lasted for a short while, as I eventually found myself instinctively resting my head on top of hers, perfectly content that I was sitting quietly on a bench with my two friends. I would've been perfectly happy if we'd stay that way forever, but after about ten or fifteen minutes of silence, I had something to say.

"Crystal?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Crystal hesitated a moment before speaking further. "So, should we forget that this ever happened?"

"We could, but then that means _this_ moment would've never happened either. And uh, I kinda, don't want to end it, let alone forget it." Crystal chuckled for a moment before responding.

"Then let's not", she replied just before Nurse Joy immediately made an intercom announcement.

"Paging Rojan from Pallet Town, paging Rojan from Pallet Town, your Pokemon have made a full recovery and are waiting for you at the front desk."

 _Darn it_ , I thought to myself as I lifted my head off of Crystal's. She then responded by rising to her feet.

"I'll be in the lobby", she said back to me as she walked away. As she did, the world sort of slowed down a bit as I noticed that Crystal's hair, at least in that moment, was no longer in a ponytail, which in turn caused me to notice how luscious her hair looked from the back.

"Right behind you", I whispered as I could feel my face beginning to burn due to blushing. Charizard then groaned to me from my lap, snapping me out of my thoughts as he leered at me teasingly. "Stop looking at me like that", I retorted defensively as I pulled out his Love Ball. Charizard simply chuckled to itself in response. "Not funny", I continued as I recalled my Pokemon.

From there I then made my way over to the front desk. Waiting for me there were all of the Pokemon I had left in Nurse Joy's care, accompanied by a Chansey holding a tray with an empty Poke Ball, Quick Ball, and Great Ball on it, and Nurse Joy standing behind the counter.

"Lookin' good, Guys. You all feeling okay?"

"Lie-Lie!"

"Garbo!"

"Heatmor!"

"Awesome. Thank you so much, Nurse Joy."

"My pleasure, I was happy to help."

"Chansey-Chan."

"We are pleased to see that you are feeling better, and we wish you the best of luck in the Finals."

"Thanks", I said bashfully upon learning that Nurse Joy was aware of my little "episode".

"By the way, Rojan, how is your friend Rudy?"

"Ah! The battle! I forgot", I exclaimed upon remembering that Rudy was currently in the process of battling Theo. In response I took back the three Poke Balls from Chansey. "Thanks for all your help, Guys. Now return", I continued as I recalled them all. Once they were all back in their Poke Balls, I made a dash towards the Center Lobby. There I found Crystal watching Rudy's battle on the lobby TV.

"How's our boy doin'", I asked with a gasp upon stopping to catch my breath upon reaching Crystal.

"And it's a double knockout", exclaimed the announcer from the television. "Magnezone's Explosion has taken both it, and Yanma out of the battle."

"That's not good", I said in response as I took a seat next to Crystal.

"It gets worse. Magnezone was Theo's _first_ Pokemon. As for Rudy, he lost his Furret, and now his Yanma."

"Come on, Rudy! Close the gap", I cheered as if he could hear me through the screen.

"Meditite, go", said Rudy as he threw his third Poke Ball.

"Meditite!" In response to Rudy's choice of Pokemon, Theo simply threw his second Poke Ball without saying a word.

"Meeeeeeedicham", cried his Pokemon upon being released.

"That's just great", said Crystal sarcastically in reference to the fact that Pokemon are typically at a disadvantage when battling against their evolved forms.

"Don't give in, Rudy. Stand tough", I added.

"And begin", declared the referee.

"Focus Blast", said Theo calmly.

"Mediiiiii-Cham", exclaimed Medicham as it fired a ball of light blue energy from its hands.

"Meditite, Confusion!"

"Mediiiiiiiiii", exclaimed Meditite as its eyes began to glow blue. In response, Medicham's Focus Blast stopped dead in its tracks as it became frozen in place in midair. "Tite", continued Meditite as it used its psychic powers to send it flying back to Medicham.

"Chaaaaaaam", exclaimed Medicham upon being struck by its own attack.

"Giga Impact", said Theo, completely unfazed by Rudy's counter-tactics.

"Medicham", began Medicham as it straightened itself in midair, did a backflip, and landed on its feet. "Medi-Cham", it continued as it cloaked itself in Hyper Beam-like energy and charged at Meditite.

"Use Detect, Meditite!"

"Medi", exclaimed his Pokemon in response as its eyes once again glowed blue. "Tite-Tite-Tite-Medi-Tite", continued Meditite as it then proceeded to jump out of the way over and over again as Medicham struggled to land its attack as it rushed passed Meditite repeatedly.

"High Jump Kick", continued Theo calmly upon coming to the realization that Giga Impact wasn't working.

"You too, Meditite", chimed Rudy to his Pokemon.

"Mediiiiiiii", began both fighting-type Pokemon as they squared off with one another in preparation for their next attack.

"Tite", exclaimed Meditite as it lunged at Medicham with its knee, now glowing white, sticking out.

"Cham", exclaimed Medicham as it mirrored Meditite's actions. Upon their knees colliding, there was a small explosion that caused both Pokemon to be thrown backwards into a crash-landing on the ground. From there, only one of them managed to rise to their feet when it was over.

"Medicham is unable to battle! Meditite is the winner", declared Don George.

"Yes! Way to go, Rudy", I exclaimed.

"Now _that_ was impressive", added Crystal as we watched Theo recall his Pokemon. Once he did, he threw his third Poke Ball in complete silence.

"Pelipper", exclaimed the water-flying-type Pokemon upon being released.

"And now we have Rudy's Meditite, versus Theo's Pelipper", began the announcer. "But Meditite is looking awfully tired, Folks. Will this give Pelipper the edge?"

"And begin", exclaimed Don George.

"Use Blizzard", said Theo calmly.

"Pelipper", exclaimed Pelipper as it blew a huge icy wind out of its mouth at Meditite with lightning-fast speed. It was so fast in fact, that neither Rudy, nor Meditite had time to respond before the attack made contact, which unfortunately led to Meditite's defeat.

"Meditite is unable to battle! Pelipper is the winner!"

"Unbelievable! Such speed, and power", exclaimed the announcer.

"What, just happened", asked Crystal in reference to how quickly Meditite was defeated.

"Theo's Pokemon are so powerful, it's no wonder he's confident in their battling abilities", I added. "He's trained them all to use the strongest attacks possible, so Rudy's going to have to get creative if he wants to overcome that kind of brute force."

"Come on, Rudy. Show him what you're made of."

"Meditite, return", said Rudy as he recalled his Pokemon. "Go, Dunsparce", he continued as he threw his fourth Poke Ball.

"Dun-Sp-Sp", squeaked Dunsparce upon being released.

"And it's a Dunsparce, an interesting choice for young Rudy", began the announcer. "What kind of attacks will Dunsparce use against Theo's powerful, not to mention speedy, Pelipper?"

"And begin!"

"Giga Impact", said Theo calmly.

"Pelipper", exclaimed Pelipper as it charged at Dunsparce while simultaneously cloaking its body in a powerful energy aura.

"Dunsparce, Glare!"

"Dun", squeaked Dunsparce ferociously as its eyes began to glow yellow.

"Pel", yelped Pelipper upon coming to an immediate halt, it's Giga Impact attack failing due to becoming paralyzed.

"Awesome! Now use Take Down, Dunsparce!"

"Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun", chanted Dunsparce as it charged into a full-on sprint towards Pelipper.

"Hydro Pump", continued Theo.

"Peli-Pper-Er-Er-Er-Er", gargled Pelipper as it fired a huge blast of water out of its mouth at Dunsparce.

"Sp-Sp-Sp", squeaked Dunsparce due to being thrown backwards through the air.

"Now Hyper Beam", continued Theo, not even giving Rudy time to counterattack.

"Pelipper", exclaimed Theo's Pokemon upon unleashing a stream of a powerful orange-energy blast from its mouth.

"Dun", squeaked Dunsparce again due to the pain.

"Uh-oh", exclaimed Rudy as he pulled out Dunsparce's Poke Ball. "Dunsparce, return", he continued as he recalled his Pokemon.

"No", I muttered to myself upon witnessing Rudy recall his Pokemon.

"What is it", asked Crystal. "At least Dunsparce wasn't knocked out."

"True, but after taking damage from both a Hydro Pump, and a Hyper Beam, it'll be super exhausted if it reenters the battle, and that's not even the main problem though. I doubt Rudy will send out his Combusken now, as it is a fire and fighting-type Pokemon, making it weak against both water, and flying type Pokemon. That said, if Rudy's next Pokemon doesn't defeat Pelipper here, and now, it'll mow down both Combusken, _and_ Dunsparce."

"Then let's hope the next one's a winner", said Crystal.

"Go, Swablu", cried Rudy as he threw his fifth Poke Ball.

"Blu-Blu-Blu", chirped the bird Pokemon upon entering the battlefield.

"And Rudy has swapped out Dunsparce for Swablu", began the announcer. "Folks, it looks like we're in for a sky battle between these two true, blue, flying-type Pokemon."

"And begin!"

"Fly, Swablu!"

"Swablu", chirped Swablu as it began flying high in the air.

"Shut it down", said Theo calmly.

"Peeeeeeeeee-Lipper", cried out his Pokemon upon unleashing another Blizzard attack.

"Bluuuuuuuuuu", cried Swablu upon being blasted by the cold winds of Pelipper's attack.

"Swablu, no", cried out a concerned Rudy.

"Now, Hydro Pump", continued Theo.

"Peli-Pper-Er-Er-Er-Er", gargled Pelipper upon firing its water attack at Swablu.

"Swablu, use Mirror Move!"

"Blu! Swaaaaaaaaa-Bluuuuuuuu", cried out Swablu as it imitated Pelipper's Blizzard attack. As a result, the water from the Hydro Pump became frozen solid, and was then blown back at Pelipper.

"Pelipper", cried out Pelipper in pain after being pummeled by a shower of ice.

"Yes! It worked", began an excited Rudy as he observed Pelipper crashing into the ground. "Swablu, use Fly one more time!"

"Blu", responded Swablu as it took a nose dive down towards the grounded Pelipper. Just when it seemed like Swablu's attack was going to make contact, Theo countered.

"Hyper Beam, now", said Theo.

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Lipper", cried Pelipper as it fired its Hyper Beam attack at Swablu from close-range. As a result, Swablu was then launched high into the air, only to crash land a few feet away from Pelipper.

"Swablu is unable to battle! Pelipper is the winner!"

"Oh no", said Crystal upon witnessing Swablu's defeat.

 _Come on, prove me wrong, Rudy_ , I thought to myself in my head.

"Swablu, return", said Rudy as he recalled his Pokemon. "We'll have to win this next one on guts alone", said Rudy to Theo as he threw his sixth Poke Ball, almost as if he was verbally challenging him.

"Combusken", cried out Rudy's most trusted Pokemon upon being released.

"And begin!"

"Combusken, Double Kick!"

"Combusken", cried Combusken as it rushed toward Pelipper.

"Blizzard", said Theo in response.

"Pelipper", cried out Pelipper as it once again launched a powerful Blizzard attack.

"Buuuuuuuuuuus-Keeeeeeeeeen-Buuuuuuuuus", grunted Combusken as it struggled to keep its balance through the harsh winds being blown at it.

"Don't give up, Combusken! You can do it", cried out Rudy to his partner.

"Cooooooooooom-BUSKEN", hollered Combusken at the top of its lungs as its entire body began to glow white. The light was so powerful, and radiant that it put an end to Pelipper's Blizzard attack.

"Is that—", I began to ask in awe.

"No way", added Crystal. The two of us, as well as the entire colosseum grew silent as we watched Combusken's transformation into its new form. When the change was complete, and the white light had faded, a new Pokemon declared a challenge to Pelipper as its wrists caught on fire.

"Blaziken!"

"I knew you could do it", exclaimed Rudy as tears of joy began to appear in his eyes.

"Blaz", responded Blaziken with a nod.

"Unbelievable", declared the announcer as the crowd went completely crazy upon witnessing Rudy's Pokemon evolve. "Rudy's Combusken has just evolved into a Blaziken! This powerful Pokemon's appearance is an indication that we have a new battle on our hands, so buckle in, Folks!"

"Pelipper, Hydro Pump", said Theo calmly, unfazed by the arrival of Rudy's new Pokemon.

"Peli-Pper-Er-Er-Er-Er", gargled Pelipper upon firing its water attack.

"Blaziken, use your Flamethrower!"

"Blaaaaaaaaaaa-Ziken", roared Blaziken as it unleashed a devastatingly intense stream of flames at Pelipper's oncoming Hydro Pump attack. Upon the two attacks colliding in midair, there was a large explosion, and the entire battlefield became engulfed in a thick layer of steam, concealing both Pokemon from view.

"Simply incredible", continued the announcer. "Both Pokemon's attacks were so powerful that the battlefield is blanketed in steam. But what has become of Pelipper, and Blaziken?"

"Come on", said an anxious Crystal as she sat at the edge of her seat. This battle was becoming intense. After what felt like hours of waiting in suspense, the steam finally cleared to reveal that only one of the two Pokemon responsible for the explosion remained on their feet, as its body began to glow in a red aura due to its Blaze ability kicking in.

"Pelipper is unable to battle! Blaziken is the winner", declared Don George. The crowd went wild upon witnessing the raw power that Blaziken possessed.

"Yes! He did it", I exclaimed as I rose up out of my seat, startling Crystal a little upon doing so. Crystal then urged me to sit back down as we watched Theo recall his Pokemon. It was at this point his attitude completely changed. Just as he did with his previous battle with Anya, upon Theo having three of his Pokemon defeated, he became much more verbal, and aggressive.

"Rhyperior, go", exclaimed an angry Theo as he threw his fourth Poke Ball. The massive rock-type Pokemon roared upon being released as it slammed onto the ground in preparation.

"And begin!"

"Rhyperior, Focus Blast!" In response, Rhyperior releases a ball of light blue energy from its hands.

"Blaziken, use Hidden Power!"

"Blaaaaaaaaaaa", growled Blaziken as it crossed its arms, resulting in several small, whitish-blue orbs of light energy circling its body, "Zi-Ken", it continued as it fired the orbs of light back at Rhyperior's attack. Several of the orbs, collided with the Focus Blast, causing it to explode in midair, while the orbs that remained continued forward as they began pelting Rhyperior in its face.

"Grrrrrr, Rhyperior, Giga Impact!" Rhyperior, like most of Theo's other Pokemon, lets out a growl as it charges at Blaziken, simultaneously surrounding its body with a powerful energy aura as it does so.

"Hold your ground, Blaziken!"

"Blaz", replied Blaziken as it stood in place, anticipating Rhyperior's oncoming attack. Rudy then waited for Rhyperior to lunge at Blaziken once it got close enough before giving out a new order.

"Now use Protect!"

"Blaziken", cried out Blaziken as it created a green forcefield around itself for protection. Rhyperior then lets out a groan of pain upon crashing face-first into Blaziken's shield.

"Finish it off with Blaze Kick!"

"Blaaaaaaaaa-Ziken", hollered Blaziken as it kicked Rhyperior in its jaw with a flaming foot, resulting in the massive Pokemon falling onto its back in defeat.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! Blaziken is the winner!"

"That was awesome", exclaimed Crystal.

"I'll say", I added. "Despite the type advantage, Rhyperior didn't stand a chance. Blaziken did a good job."

"Rhyperior, return", growled Theo as he recalled his Pokemon. His irritation continued to gradually increase as he threw his fifth Poke Ball. "Roserade, go!"

"Roserade", said Roserade upon elegantly entering the battlefield upon being released.

"And begin!"

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

"Blaaaaaaa-Ziken", roared Blaziken as it unleashed its fire attack at Roserade.

"Roserade, use Giga Impact!"

"Rooooooooose—", began Roserade as it rushed at Blaziken. "Rose-Rose-Rose-Rose-Rose", it began chanting to itself almost as if it was in pain as it continued forward, using the aura created by the Giga Impact as a crude shield as it barreled through the flames. "Rose-Rade", it hollered finally as it lunged at Blaziken.

"Dodge, and use Hidden Power!"

"Blaz", exclaimed Blaziken as it used its new, highly powerful legs to jump high into the air as it dogged Roserade's attack. "Blaziken", it continued as it summoned its many orbs of light and rained them down on Roserade.

"Roserade, use Hyper Beam, right now!"

"Rooooooooooose-Rade", exclaimed Roserade as it fired its Hyper Beam attack from out of one of its hands. The blast tore through Blaziken's Hidden Power attack like butter, until it reached Blaziken itself.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaz", hollered Blaziken in pain upon the Hyper Beam throwing it higher into the air.

"Oh no! Blaziken", cried out Rudy.

"Ken", grunted Blaziken upon crashing onto the ground. "Blaaaaaaaaaaaz", it groaned as it lied on its stomach in defeat.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Roserade is the winner!" Blaziken's defeat was so disappointing that many people in the audience of the colosseum groaned upon seeing Rudy recall his Pokemon.

"Blaziken, return", said Rudy as he recalled his Pokemon. He then took a moment to smile down at the Poke Ball before putting it away. His gesture reminded me a lot of Crystal's battle with Esmeralda, in that Rudy was now focussed more on finishing the battle with a bang than he was on winning.

"It's over", said a disappointed Crystal upon also noticing Rudy's gesture.

"Let's do it, Dunsparce", exclaimed Rudy upon once again throwing his fourth Poke Ball.

"Dun-Dun-Sp", squeaked Dunsparce weakly, still exhausted from the pummeling it received from Pelipper.

"And begin!"

"Roserade, Sludge Bomb, now!"

"Roserade", hollered Roserade as it fired a barrage of sludge blasts from its hand at Dunsparce.

"Dunsparce, use Dig!"

"Dun-Sp", squeaked Dunsparce as it burrowed underground, dodging Roserade's Sludge Bomb in the process.

"Rose? Rade", asked Roserade to itself as it began cautiously scanning the field for signs of Dunsparce's presence.

"Come on", exclaimed an impatient, and still irritated Theo. "Where are 'ya? Get out here!"

"Dun-Dun", exclaimed Dunsparce as it leapt out of the ground on Roserade's left, resulting in the small, yellow Pokemon barreling it into the wall near Don George.

"Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp", panted Dunsparce due to exhaustion as Roserade collapsed on its side.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Dunsparce—", began Don George before taking another look at Dunsparce. It was at this point that Dunsparce's face began to turn purplish in color. In response to now being poisoned, Dunsparce's energy had finally run out as it rolled over onto its back in defeat. "Dunsparce is also unable to battle! The victory goes to Theo from Goldenrod City!"

"Aw man, Rudy couldn't beat him either", asked Crystal aloud.

"Guess not", I responded.

"Well then, you're going to have to."

"We'll certainly try."

"Try? You'll _do_ ", corrected a familiar voice from behind us. Crystal, and I then turned behind us to see a young man with short, reddish-brown hair. He wore black pants, and a long-sleeved, collared, black shirt with an opened beige vest over it. I hadn't seen this particular Pokemon Trainer since the last time I visited Trovita Island. "I didn't come all this way just to see you _try_."

"What the? Rudy? What're you doing here", I asked in shock.

"Huh", asked a confused Crystal. "What're you talking about, Rojan?" Before I even had a chance to explain away Crystal's confusion, Rudy, like he does, rushes over behind Crystal's seat and holds her hand.

"Forgive me for the confusion", began Rudy in that "suave" voice he pulled whenever talking to women. "I am not the friend you know as Rudy from Littleroot Town, but rather I am Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym Leader."

"Um, okay", responded Crystal awkwardly. She had no idea what to make of _this_ Rudy.

"Your eyes, they're like diamonds", continued Rudy, completely ignoring the fact that I was just talking to him as he continued to use the same pick up lines he used when I last met up with him.

"Alright, alright, slow down there, Romeo", I warned Rudy as I got out of my seat, and snatched his hand away from Crystal's.

"Hmph", huffed Rudy with a smirk on his face, as he flipped his hair. "You know, it's not polite to interrupt a private conversation."

"As much as I'd love to point out how much of a hypocrite you are, you never answered my question, so I'll ask it again", I retorted. "What're you doing here, Rudy?"

"Well I _originally_ came into the Pokemon Center to invite you to join us for lunch, but then I noticed—", he began before I interrupted him.

"Wait, what? What do you mean, "us"?"


End file.
